Trapped in the Dark Land of Hyrule
by Peach the Hedgehog
Summary: Darkness plauges the land of Hyrule, ruled by Ganon. Aided by Link and Zelda, a young girl from another world is forced to go on a quest to defeat him. [Chapters 30 and 31 up. Complete.]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda franchise.

AN: Just so you know, this is an author insert. This will be different than most sucked into Hyrule fics. At least I hope so.

It was a rainy and dreary looking afternoon. That was fine as far as Christy was concerned. She liked being inside, either playing video games, or reading books. After all, you don't need good weather to enjoy a good story, whether it was from a game or a book.

Christy was careful as she walked into her room, which was messy. The floor was littered with paper, and her clothes were thrown about. It looked like a tornado had gone through and left the walls and the ceiling intact.

Christy didn't want to slip on anything and risk dropping the package that she held in her hands. It had just arrived in the mail a couple minutes ago. The box wasn't too small, but it wasn't too big either. She had to admit to herself that she was surprised. She didn't get a lot of mail.

Slowly, she sat down, and set the package across her lap. Very carefully, she untied the string and opened the box. Her eyes went wide with what she saw lying inside. A beautiful white covered book, with golden swirled markings. There were three colored gems on it. Green, red and blue. The book looked like it was brand new.

Carefully, Christy removed the book from the box. She looked at the spine, checking for the title of the book, but found nothing. She turned the book over in her hands. Finally, on instinct, she looked back in the box, looking for a letter in the box that would explain what it was. Still she found nothing.

Christy smiled and thought nothing more about it. The idea of reading this book was already on her mind. After all, she had nothing better to do. Not while her brother had the TV playing a game, and she didn't feel like reading anything else.

She gently placed the book back in the box. Holding on to the box, she stood and placed it on her bed. She went to work on her floor, picking up papers for old story ideas she fiddled with when she was younger and threw them away. She threw her clothes in her closet, and the remaining pieces of paper under her bed. It wasn't the best way to go about cleaning up a space to read, but she was like that.

Finally, she had enough space to lie down, and read the book. Christy removed the book from the box, promising herself that she would take the box out of her room, and plopped down on the red carpet. She set the book on the floor, very carefully. She opened the book and prepared to lie down, on her stomach. She faltered when she noticed a piece of paper stuck on the inside cover of the book.

"It looks so old," she mumbled to herself. She grabbed at the piece of paper, being careful not to rip it. She didn't know why she was being so careful with the book. Or this piece of paper for that matter. Deciding it wouldn't be a big loss, she simply tore the piece of paper from the book.

From this side, the piece of paper, or parchment as it looked like now, had no writing on it. Turning it over, however, revealed words in black ink. Well, not normal words. To most people this would look like a lot of nonsense.

But, Christy smiled anyway. For the heck of it, she read these words out loud. "Ruma notum lavo sa!" She couldn't help giggling slightly. Those words could be another language, or a magic spell. There was more words, and she was about to say them too, when she heard a voice call her name. It was her mother.

"Coming!" Christy called back, and stuffed the paper back in the book, and closed the cover. Part of the parchment stuck out of the book like it was a bookmark. She would look at it later when she had the time. She set the book on the table next to her bed. Taking the box with her, Christy walked out of her room.

Christy ended up being really busy. First, she had to go shopping with her mom, as the storm had settled a bit. That took longer than they hoped, when they got caught in a long line. Then, right when she got home, she noticed that the TV was free, and decided to play the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time on their Gamecube. She did so much stuff that she forgot about the book and the piece of parchment, until she went into her room that night to get some sleep.

Feeling a little tired, she decided not to change into her pajamas. They were most likely on her floor somewhere, and was in no mood to look. She slipped into her covers, and turned the lamp on by her bed, and set the book across her lap.

"I'm going to at least finish reading that parchment," Christy said to herself. She pulled the parchment from the book, smiling to herself. She loved to make up stuff in her head, and this time was no exception. "It would be so cool if this was a real magic spell." Then she cleared her throat, and prepared to read it like she was casting a spell.

"Ruma notum lavo sa! Dalo nin sonoka!"

Christy gasped in surprise when she finished. The parchment suddenly caught on fire, which caused her to drop it without thinking, right on the book. Strangely, the book did not get burned. The only thing added was the ashes that the parchment was now.

"Weird," she mumbled, and put her hands nervously through her short brown hair. She got out of bed carrying the book with her. She held the book with the front cover, and the ashes facing her. She was going to dump the ashes in the trash.

She was almost to the trash can in her room, which she rarely used, when a great wind blew in her room, blowing the ashes everywhere. "What is going on!" was all Christy could say. What was happening seemed so unreal! The last thing she could remember for a while was a flash of light that was so bright, it hurt her eyes.

Two figures entered the shrine, after receiving the summons from the High Oracle, Impa. One was a young man who was clothed in green. The other was a young woman who wore a royal gown. Although she was of the bloodline of the royal family, titles were pretty meaningless here.

"You called us, Impa?" asked the young woman, waiting for her reply. The High Oracle turned slowly, setting her red eyes on the pair.

"Link. Princess Zelda. Thank you both for coming." Her smile was grim, which was noticed by both of them. It made the two uneasy. "I feel someone. A girl. Lost and alone. You must find her and bring her here."

Link was horrified when he heard that. "What do you mean a girl is out there, Impa! Wouldn't she know better than to be outside at this time of night?"

Impa shook her head at the boy, and turned her back on the pair. "Of course not, Link. The girl doesn't belong here."

Zelda stared at Impa's back. She had never heard that before. "What do you mean she doesn't belong here, Impa?"

"I don't know myself," Impa admitted, looking at the young lady over her shoulder.

"I see," Zelda said slowly. It was better to just accept the words that Impa said. After all, they would find out soon enough. "This girl. Where is she, Impa?"

"She's in the Forest of Despair," answered the Oracle gravely. "That is all I know. I wish I could help you further, but the future is clouded."

Link stood straight and tall. He reached to his back and removed his sword from his scabbard. In a courageous voice, he said, "Don't worry, High Oracle Impa! We'll find the girl before Ganon's forces do!"

Impa turned back to them, a smile firmly on her face. "I knew you would say that, Link! I am counting on you two to find her!"

"We'll find her!" Link said confidently.

Zelda sighed a little bit. That was Link for you. He was full of courage, but due to that he could be pretty reckless sometimes. But, he was always thinking of others, which was one of the reasons she liked him so much. "Courage is one thing, Link, but we need to prepare ourselves first."

Link grinned back. He was used to that. Zelda was always the cautious one. Some say that was one of the reasons she was so wise. "I know, I know."

The first thing Christy was aware of was wind, the coolness of it touching her skin. And the fact that she was lying down on a patch of grass. Her eyes popped open. At first, all she could see was darkness.

"Where am I?" she asked confused, as she stood. She barely noticed that she was clutching that book to her chest, very tightly. As her eyes adjusted, she found that she was surrounded by many trees. It looked like a dark forest, and the howls she soon heard made it more spookier.

Wondering if someone could hear her, she called loudly. "Hello?" Her cry echoed right back to her.

Christy gasped in alarm when she saw two pig like men. They were carrying lanterns and weapons. One had a spear, the other had a sword and shield on his back.. They were dressed in some strange armor that was meant for them. Christy recognized them as Moblins from the Legend of Zelda games.

"Well, what do we have here?" the Moblin with the spear gave what Christy assumed was an evil grin.

Christy gulped nervously. Maybe she was dreaming. Bad things always happened in her dreams. But, it felt too real. "I'm just passing through," the girl said weakly. She started to back up slowly, but the Moblins noticed this and took a few steps closer.

The Moblin with the sword took hold of his weapon and laughed at her. It was easy to see that he sensed her fear. "We'll have to take you Lord Ganondorf!"

Christy's eyes were wide with horror when she heard that. First Moblins, and now she hears about Ganondorf! She wanted to convince herself she was dreaming, but she knew she wasn't. The grass under her feet, and the wind rustling her hair felt too real to be a dream.

Christy turned and started to run. She could hear the footsteps of the Moblins following her. She sucked in her breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. "HELP!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda

Christy ran for what felt like hours, but it was only minutes. Her left leg was cramping terribly, making it difficult to keep moving. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst. Every now and then, she looked over her shoulder at the Moblins chasing her. That was a terrible mistake. Her foot got caught on a tree root. Although she tried to regain her balance, she failed. With a cry, Christy fell, face first, to the ground.

Christy didn't bother trying to get up. Her whole body ached with pain. She was taking in big gulps of air, as she was out of breath. Christy felt so helpless. There was nothing she could do to get away now. It reminded her too much of her dreams, only this time, it was real.

Christy's voice was so soft, she no longer had the energy to scream. "Someone," she took in another breath of air, "Please, help." The only answer to her plea was the laugh of the Moblins as they got closer to her.

Suddenly, there was a whooshing sound in the air, and a cry of pain was soon heard. "Huh?" Christy looked up from where she was to look at the two Moblins. She found that an arrow had been shot, and was in the shoulder of the Moblin with the spear. She watched as the other Moblin put down his lantern and grabbed for his shield. Using it, he was able to block the next arrow that followed.

In confusion, Christy slowly sat up and looked behind her. Two familiar looking figures stood there, both of them armed with bows. The young man smiled a little, and put his bow to the side, arming himself with a sword and shield of his own. The young woman was stringing her bow with another arrow. Surprise filled Christy's eyes when she saw them. Both had blonde hair, although they were different lengths, blue eyes and long, elf-like ears.

Christy watched as the young man came to stand in front of her. For a moment, nothing happened. Then both Moblins struck as one, trying to get the young man from both sides. The young man just smiled, held his sword out and spun around like a tornado, hitting both Moblins several times. The young woman assisted by firing many arrows at the Moblins, never missing a shot.

The battle seemed to be going well. The two worked like a team against the Moblins, having no trouble at all. Christy did gasp in alarm when the young man got wounded on his right arm, but it wasn't a deep wound, and he fought regardless of it.

Seeing the battle was lost, the Moblins fled from before them. They ran in such haste that they had forgotten the other lantern. Christy was surprised, but grateful at the same time. She was saved!

The young man said nothing to their fleeing figures. Instead, he turned his attention to Christy. The first thing he did was sheath his sword, and put the shield back on his back. Then he smiled at her kindly, and extended his hand to her as a gesture to help her up. "Are you okay?"

Christy didn't answer at first, but accepted his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. She had been paying too much attention to the battle to notice that she wasn't in as much pain as she was before. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for saving me."

"It's no problem. I'm just glad we came in time," the young man said with a sigh of relief. "We heard your scream which told us where you were."

"True, but you always rush into things without thinking," the young woman scolded him. She put her bow to the side, walked up to him and shook her head. "You're lucky you only got one wound."

The young man continued to smile, and shrugged his shoulders, ignoring the pain in his arm. "It all worked out in the end. The girl is safe."

"Still, you need to be more careful," the young woman said with a sigh, and took a jar out of the pouch around her waist. There was a red potion in the jar, almost filled to the brim. She handed it to the young man, who uncorked the jar, and only took a small sip. The wound in his arm healed instantly, and the pain died away.

"Yeah, I'll be more careful from now on." After he said this, the young man turned his attention back to Christy. "So, what's your name?"

Christy decided it wouldn't hurt to tell them. "It's Christy."

"Nice to meet you, Christy," the young woman said politely. "My name is Zelda. I used to be the Princess of Hyrule until Ganon took over. And this is Link."

Link nodded, not noticing Christy's surprised expression. "The High Oracle, Impa, told us you were out here. She wanted us to find you and bring you back with us. That's okay with you, right?" Christy only nodded slowly.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Zelda asked with concern when she saw the look in Christy's eyes.

Christy quickly dropped her expression. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." She decided it was a terrible idea to tell them the truth. After all, she figured that they probably wouldn't believe her. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see," Link said mysteriously as he walked over to the lantern the Moblins left behind.

Christy stared at him confused. "Why can't you tell me?" She asked as she tucked the book under her right arm.

"It's not safe to say so here," Zelda explained, as she looked left and right. "You never know who might be listening."

It was early morning when the trio entered the village, but it seemed too dark to be morning. The sky had a dark air around it that kept hiding the sun's rays. Christy was too surprised at the sight that she couldn't say a word about it. All she could do was follow Link and Zelda as they led her to the center of the village.

There were many houses that had lights on in their windows, mostly because it was still dark outside. Every house had been built out of wood, except for the building in the middle. It was larger than the rest and made out of stone. It didn't look like a house. It was more like a shrine.

To brake the silence, Christy asked, "So, where are we?"

"This is Kakariko Village," Zelda told Christy, smiling a little bit. "The people here are all nice, and would never give anyone to Ganon."

"That's good to know," Christy said slowly. She was confused, but decided not to question Zelda, or Link for that matter. Last she knew, Kakariko Village didn't have a shrine, which was where she was being led to.

A woman was waiting for the three outside the front door of the shrine. She had a slender figure, white hair and eyes the color of crimson. She was dressed differently than what Christy was used to, but she recognized her all the same. This was the High Oracle, Impa.

The woman smiled in relief when she saw Christy. "It's good to see that you are safe. Still, we can't talk out here. Get inside, quickly!"

No one argued, and just did what they were told, following after the Oracle. The shrine was strangely light in the inside. There were many lights all over the walls, shining in every corridor. Link and Zelda worked together to close the front door behind them.

"We can talk here, without having to worry about Ganon hearing us." Impa turned to the three, and motioned to three chairs giving them the okay to sit down. Christy gratefully accepted the gesture. She wasn't used to walking so far and so long. Her legs were hurting like crazy. She walked to the chair and sat down, setting the book across her lap, but was sure to hold on to it so it didn't fall. Link just moved to the far wall and leaned against the stone. Zelda just declined altogether.

"I'm glad that Link and Princess Zelda found you," Impa told Christy gravely. She took a couple steps closer to her. "If you had been caught, you would have been in big trouble."

"I almost was caught," Christy admitted softly. She was feeling nervous about the whole thing, wondering how she had gotten here.

The Oracle nodded at that. "I know that. I sensed that you were out there, and sent them to find you."

"That's what Link told me," Christy replied, remembering what he said after they had introduced themselves.

"I can tell that you are confused and have many questions you want answered. However, we have questions of our own, and we would like you to answer them."

Christy was silent for a moment. She had a funny feeling what one of those questions was. However, they saved her life, so she figured they deserved some answers. "Okay."

Impa nodded in satisfaction, knowing that the girl sitting before her would answer truthfully. "The first thing we would like to know is where you came from. Anyone can see from looking at your clothes that you are not from here."

That was the question Christy was afraid of, but wasn't sure how to answer it without lying. Christy wanted to avoid the question altogether, but she said she would answer. With a sigh, she said, "I can tell you this, I don't belong here."

Link nodded at that, and crossed his arms. "We know that already. Impa said that when she told us about you."

"But, what we don't know is how you don't belong here," Zelda told Christy gently, sensing the troubled feeling in her heart. "Can you tell us?"

"You won't believe me," Christy replied, looking away from them. She couldn't look any of them in the eye.

"Who says we wouldn't believe you?" Link asked, his voice sounding confident.

There was nothing more that Christy could think of to say to avoid this. "Alright, alright." She took in a couple deep breaths, and looked back in their direction. "I don't belong here because I'm not from Hyrule, or any other surrounding countries."

"Another world?" Link asked in surprise. He stopped leaning against the wall and walked a few steps toward her.

"I didn't exactly say that."

Impa nodded slowly, seeing the truth behind it. "But, that would explain the aura I feel around you. Do you know how you came here?"

"No." After Christy said that a look of surprise filled her eyes. "I don't know for sure, but I might have a guess." Slowly, she stood, and showed them the book. "I got this book yesterday, and there was a piece of parchment inside it. Last night, I read the words on the parchment and the next thing I know, I'm in that forest."

"May I see the book for a moment?" Impa asked her, holding out her hands.

"I guess so," Christy answered slowly, in truth seeing no choice. She put the white covered book in the woman's hands.

Impa looked the book over for a moment, then stared at the front cover. Her eyes only showed the slightest bit of surprise, before she hid that fact. She looked up and stared into Christy's chocolate colored eyes. "This is the Book of Elisu. Where did you find this?"

"It found me," Christy answered slowly, feeling uneasy at the way Impa was staring at her. "It came to me in the mail yesterday. I had been wondering where it came from."

"The Book of Elisu has been missing for many years," Impa said quietly, as she returned the book back in Christy's hands. "If it came to you then that means you were chosen to help us."

This filled Christy up with mixed emotions. Fear, surprise and confusion could be seen clearly on her face. "What do you mean? What is with that book?"

"We'll start with the book," Zelda said, deciding she should be the one to explain. "The Book of Elisu is a magic book."

Christy's eyes grew wide when she heard the Princess say that. A real magic book? She didn't expect it to be real magic. She had only been kidding around!

Zelda noticed the look in Christy's eyes, but continued anyway. "The Book of Elisu was created long ago by a wizard by the same name. Elisu created this Book so that people without magic could use it to help others.

"Several times, the Book was misused, which angered Elisu. Using a spell, he sent the Book away and no one knew where it went except for him, and he refused to tell a soul. The only thing he would say was that it could only be used by one other."

Impa looked thoughtful, rubbing her chin with her right hand. "Elisu must have sent that Book to your world. And that piece of parchment you found was a spell that brought you here."

"If a spell brought me here, then a spell could take me back, right?" Christy asked hopefully.

"Not right now," Impa told Christy. She noticed Christy's face fall, and she gave the girl a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, child. This doesn't mean you can't get home. You just can't get back yet."

"I see," Christy said sadly. That meant, for the moment, she was trapped here. "Could you answer my other question, please? What did you mean when you said 'I was chosen to help you?'"

"That has to do with a vision I had," Impa told the girl, knowing that the girl was willing to listen. "In this vision, I saw the defeat of our suppressor, Ganon. There were three figures in the room, which I assume caused Ganon's downfall. Two of the figures were Link and Princess Zelda. The other was a figure who I could not see clearly. The only thing I could see was the Book of Elisu."

Christy gulped nervously, having a bad feeling where this was going. "Then, that means..."

"You were chosen to come and help us defeat Ganon," Impa finished, voicing Christy's sudden fear. "And, unfortunately, you do not have a choice."

AN: I know this is a cliffhanger. The rest of this scene will be done in done in chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

AN: This has a small spoiler to Ocarina of Time. Just a small one.

As soon as Impa told her there was no choice, Christy began protesting. "But, I'm not all that strong! And even with the Book of Elisu, I don't think I'll be of much help. I doubt I can use it, too."

Impa waited for the girl to stop talking before she said, "You seem to believe you can't use it. Your soul is covered with doubt."

Christy nodded in agreement to that. She couldn't deny it. And in her eyes, it couldn't be helped.

"But, in truth you don't know you can't use it. You just doubt you can." Impa's voice was gentle as she spoke to Christy. "Instead of doubting, you should just try."

"In other words, I should open the book, and try to cast a spell?"

"Yes."

For a moment, Christy did nothing, thinking it out in her head. Ever since she woke up in the Forest of Despair, she had been filled with mixed emotions. At first she had been very afraid, and to be truthful, she still was. And to be honest, she didn't want to go on this journey.

Finally, Christy slowly nodded. "Alright, I'll try." Her fingers trembled slightly as she opened the book. She didn't know what the outcome of this test would be. She flipped one page and then another. She stopped about four pages in.

Looking at the page, she saw similar words that she saw on the parchment. There was also a picture of the sun, sending it's rays to the grass and flowers. Somehow, just by looking, she knew this spell would be the perfect test.

The girl turned toward a window. It still looked pretty dark out there. Christy took in a deep breath before she read the words on the page. "Solari koda lioni!"

Christy's eyes widened with shock when she saw what happened next. The darkness began to vanish slowly, as the sun seemed to shine more brightly than ever before. Bit by bit, more and more light seemed to flood into the shrine.

The others didn't need to go outside to see what was going on. The extra light was a huge clue. "I think you just proved yourself wrong, child." Impa sounded very pleased by this. "Ganon's darkness has loomed over us for some time. Thanks to you, Kakariko Village can once again enjoy the light."

Deep in her heart, Christy knew she could no longer deny it. She turned back to the others, closing the Book of Elisu as she did so. She began to feel that a huge weight had been placed on her shoulders, knowing she had no way out of this. "When do we leave then?"

"We don't leave, until we are prepared," Zelda told Christy with a smile. "We'll need to pack some provisions, some potions and anything else we might need. And you will need a change of clothes as well."

Link gave the Princess a confused look. "Why does she need a change of clothes?"

Christy couldn't help a small giggle. Link was so clueless on this matter. She wasn't really listening to Zelda explain it to him as they opened the front door together. She felt as if some of the weight was being lifted off of her. She had just remembered that she was not alone.

Christy was the last of the four to step outside. The sun felt nice and warm. It gave Christy a peaceful, almost reassuring feeling. Almost as if it was letting her know everything would be okay. Looking around the village, she noticed that most of the villagers were out of their houses. There was a mixture of happiness, surprise, confusion and other positive emotions on the faces of each villager.

"The darkness has lifted!" a man exclaimed, shielding his eyes as he looked to the sun.

"It's a miracle!" added the voice of a woman.

A little girl of about five tugged on the dress of the woman beside her. "Mommy? What is that big, round thing in the sky?"

"That's the sun, sweetie," the mother answered, bending down to hug her little girl.

Christy couldn't help a happy sigh. Even if she didn't want to go through with this, she was happy she was able to help. Even though the act itself was small, it seemed to have a big impact here.

A couple of hours later, they were ready to go. Each person carried with them a bag on their backs, full of food, water and other things that were important to their trip. Christy was also carrying the book of Elisu, tucked under her left arm, and the lantern the Moblins left behind in her right hand. Though it was light now in Kakariko Village, there was still darkness everywhere else. And Christy was no longer wearing the clothes she was used to, which was a simple t-shirt and some sweat pants. Now, she had on a red traveling dress, that had a little star on the collar. It felt a little strange to her, since she normally didn't wear dresses, but decided it would do her no good to complain.

"I think we should go straight to Hyrule Castle," Link said without hesitation.. He sounded pretty sure that they could beat Ganon.

Christy shook her head, thinking logically. If she was going on this journey, she was going to do whatever it took to prevent herself from being killed. "I don't think we should yet."

Zelda put a hand on Christy's shoulder and smiled at her. "Christy's right, Link," she said with a nod of her head. "Going now would be suicide. We need to go searching for the other two Triforce pieces. You know that Ganon is looking for them."

Christy wasn't surprised hearing that, now that she knew where she was. She remembered in Ocarina of Time, Ganon only got the Triforce of Power, and the other two parts got away from him. She had wondered why Link and Zelda didn't have the other pieces, but she knew that things were not always what they seemed here. And this wasn't a game. This was real life.

"I also think we should go and find the sages," the Princess continued as she took her hand off of Christy's shoulder. "You know that the Book of Elisu needs the power of the sages to get stronger."

Christy had learned the information from High Oracle Impa about the Book of Elisu. While Link and Zelda had begun making the preparations, Christy stayed behind to find out more about the Book of Elisu. She learned that on it's own, the Book of Elisu wasn't all that powerful. But, the sages can grant power to the book to make it's magic stronger. Elisu and the sages had done this in hope that the ones who decide to use this book, would help the world.

Word got out that the Book of Elisu was a powerful item, and that anyone could use it. This not only got attention from pure hearted souls, but also greedy and evil ones. And it was because of the latter that the Book of Elisu had been misused.

Elisu was angry at these people. He had only wished for his book to be used by ones with good hearts. It was a mistake to allow anyone to use it. So, using his magic, he made it so only one person could use it. Then he sent the book to another place, and would not tell a soul where it went to.

"Yeah, okay." Link sounded disappointed, but he knew there was no persuading them. "So, where are we going, then?"

Zelda looked thoughtful for a moment, then looked in the young man's direction. "I think it would be a start to go through the Forest of Despair. From there, we'll go to the Lon Lon Ranch."

Christy wanted to gulp. She just came out of that forest, and she really didn't want to go back! But, she had to try to be brave. "Well, I'm ready whenever you are."

"Are you sure?" A look of concern crossed Link's face. "You don't look ready."

"Of course I'm sure," Christy told Link, forcing herself to smile at him.

Ganondorf was slightly amused when the news spread to Hyrule Castle. About how the light had returned to Kakariko Village. It didn't annoy him, much to the surprise of his slaves and his men. He didn't know who had the power the restore light to that village. And it wouldn't matter soon.

The magic would have to be strong. Just as powerful, if not more, than the Triforce of Power alone. As the olive skinned lord thought about it, there was no magic more powerful than the Triforce.

That's when it hit him. The Book of Elisu had been missing for the past 500 years. It was said to have powerful magic. Power that only increases with the help of the sages. The book shouldn't be as strong now. The power of the sages must have faded. But, even then, it was still strong enough to rid the darkness from Kakariko Village.

It was obvious to Ganondorf now. The Book of Elisu had been found by the one who could use it. This person obviously had no real magic power, but with the book, there was no telling what this person could do. He would just have to make sure that this person could not find the sages. He didn't want to take the risk of allowing this foe to get more powerful. And he was sure those fools, Link and Zelda, were with this person as well.

The campfire crackled and burned brightly, which was the only light in these dark woods. Christy was the only one of the three that was awake. She didn't dare go to sleep now. She didn't want to give the enemy a chance of sneaking up on her. Plus, she wanted to study the Book of Elisu while she had the chance to do so. She figured that if they were in a battle, she would be no help to them if she was fumbling with the book.

By the light of the campfire, Christy studied the book page by page. As she looked through the book, she found she was a bit distracted. She had wished, from the moment those Moblins started chasing her that she was dreaming. Any moment now, this dream would end, and she would wake up, all safe and snug in her bed. But, she knew this wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

The sound of rustling leaves caused Christy to gasp, and look up from the Book of Elisu. "Hello? Anybody there?" She stood, tucking the book under her arm at the same time. Maybe she was just being paranoid, and the wind caused the sound she heard. But, she just wanted to make sure. She picked up the lantern and turned it on.

Christy turned to look at Link and Zelda, who were sleeping peacefully by the fire. She didn't want to wake them, but knew it would be stupid not to. She walked around the campfire to the two sleeping figures until she stood above them. "Link? Zelda?"

The answer didn't come from her sleeping friends. It came from the rustling leaves from the bush near their campsite. Figuring she wouldn't get them up no matter how hard she tried, Christy walked slowly to the bush.

As she got closer to the bush, she set the lantern down. It would be easier to search if she had one hand free. She knelt down and parted the bushes as best she could with one hand, but she didn't see anything.

Thinking there might be something behind the bush, she stood and walked forward without thinking. After a couple of steps, the ground fell underneath her feet! With a scream, she fell into a hole. She hit the ground, hard, and slipped into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Christy's body began to stir, as she moaned and groaned. She felt slight pain all over her body, but from what she could tell, nothing was broken. Maybe bruised, but not broken. At first, she wondered why she wasn't sleeping by the campfire. Then she remembered the rustling leaves and the hole.

Slowly, she sat up, realizing she couldn't see a thing. Christy put her hand to the back of her head, and felt a small bump. She thanked her lucky stars that she wasn't any more banged up.

Christy realized that she was not holding onto the Book of Elisu. At first, she panicked and started looking desperately, even though she couldn't see. She calmed down slightly when her hand found it just left of her starting position.

She stood and looked up to see the entrance of the hole. She could see a small faint light that was either coming from the lantern or the fire. It was too high up. Christy didn't want to risk trying to climb up there. And climbing was not one of her strong points, anyway.

"I can't just stay down here," Christy said to herself, looking back in front of her. Her eyes were starting to adjust, but only a little. She found she had not just fallen into a hole. She was in a dirt tunnel. "If there is a tunnel, there's got to be another way out." With that thought in mind, she walked forward, with her free hand out so she wouldn't bump into anything.

Only a couple of minutes passed when Christy started through the tunnel. On the surface, Link and Zelda had just woken up. And they were both worried and upset. The fire was still going, and the lantern was also lit. Christy was nowhere to be found.

Link parted a nearby bush, and with the extra light, he could make out a hole. "Zelda! Over here!"

Zelda walked to Link's side, picking up the lantern on the way, and followed his gaze. It didn't take her long to see the hole. "I see. She must of fallen in there."

"I'm going in!" Link was about to run and jump into the hole, but Zelda grabbed his arm with her free hand. He looked into her eyes, about ready to protest.

The Princess shook her head at him. "Don't be foolish, Link!"

"Christy is down there!" Link yanked his arm away from Zelda's grip. Link hadn't gotten this worried in a long time. "You know that Moblins aren't the only dangers in this forest!" He was not thinking before he spoke. The other danger he was talking about was just a rumor and had yet to be confirmed.

"I know. I'm worried about her, too," Zelda reminded him, her voice gentle, but cracking. "But, we can't just jump down there!"

"What are we going to do, then?" He was certain that it was only a hole. And if that was true, then he could easily jump down there, and help Christy get back up. He was sure they had the supplies for such a task, because Zelda had them prepare for the trip.

"I'll bet whoever got Christy is still in these woods. There is probably a hidden entrance that leads to their hideout. I think we should look for it." Zelda said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Link thought about it for a moment. He saw no other option, aside from jumping in, and he reluctantly agreed. He was just hoping that Christy didn't get herself into trouble.

There was a group of thieves in the Forest of Despair. It was said these thieves worked for Ganon. They would set traps, like that hole, to catch people in. Then, they would take the captive to Ganon and the poor person would become a slave. At least, that's what the rumor says.

The search seemed to take too long. Link, by now, was getting impatient. If they were to find the entrance to the hideout, wouldn't they find it by now? It was at this moment that Link thought about retracing his steps and jumping into the hole. Maybe the hole was more than that! But, then he'd get a chewing out from Zelda about his reckless behavior. It didn't take him long to decide he'd take that risk. To Zelda's horror, he turned around, ran past the bush and jumped into the hole.

Zelda sighed a little. "There he goes again," she moaned softly. He was always like that! Now she wasn't just worried about Christy, but Link as well. With a shake of her head, she continued looking for the hidden entrance.

As Christy walked further into the tunnel, she found some light up ahead. It was dim, but enough that she could see a little better. There had to be other people here. It would explain the light. But, Christy didn't know if these people were bad or good.

For a long while, Christy hesitated about going forward. If these people were bad, she was sure she couldn't handle them. Not yet, at least. She had not gotten very far in the Book of Elisu and didn't know all the spells. She would be caught. And something horrible would happen to her.

But, if they were good, they would help her out. Take her to the other end of their tunnel, so she could reunite with Link and Zelda. And maybe, someone could point them in the right direction.

"I'll have to meet them anyway, whether they are good or bad," Christy finally whispered to herself. She didn't want to alert anyone, which was why she was being quiet. "I'd rather not be alone, but I don't have any choice."

She took one step forward, then stopped mid-step. She could hear footsteps behind her. Someone else must have come through the hole! She turned around, not recognizing the features at first because it was so dark. She was about to scream when the figure spoke.

"Christy! There you are!"

Christy let out a sigh of relief, putting her free hand to her chest. She easily recognized his voice. "Oh, Link. It's only you. Did you fall in the hole, too?" She couldn't help thinking to herself that Link was quick to catch up with her, but she had been walking slowly.

"Nope. I jumped in after you," Link told her, grinning from ear to ear.

Christy shook her head, but allowed herself a tiny smile. "You are so reckless, Link! But, I'm glad you're here, anyway."

"How so?"

"There is a light up ahead, which means someone else is here. Maybe even more than one person!" Christy was still doing her best to stay quiet, but she had to speak loud enough for Link to hear her. "But, what I don't know is if these people are bad or good."

Link wasn't sure if he should tell her about the thieves. He didn't want to scare her, and they were only rumors anyway. These rumors had started up when some traveler, who miraculously got through the forest, saw a shadowed figure in the woods that could have been a thief. Then there had been many disappearances, family and friends, and no one had heard from them again.

"No one really knows who is there," Link whispered in Christy's ear. "There have been rumors, but they are not confirmed. It is believed there are thieves in these woods. They catch people and sell them to Ganon."

Christy looked thoughtful in the dim light and shrugged a little. "If that's the rumor, that may not be true." Then she gulped a little. "At least, I hope so."

"If the rumor is true, you have nothing to worry about," Link said in a soft, but confident, voice. "I'll be right here with you! I won't let them touch you!"

Christy nodded when she heard him say that. "I knew you would say that. I feel better knowing you'll be with me. We need to get out of here, and get back to Zelda."

Link nodded and watched as Christy turned back around to lead the way. The dirt tunnel was too narrow, so he would have to follow Christy from behind. To be truthful, he wasn't looking forward to the lecture he was sure he was going to get from Zelda. But, if he helped Christy get out of this, it would be worth it.

As the two walked forward, the light grew stronger and stronger. With each step, they were closer to discovering to who was down here. Christy was hoping that whoever was here was good and not bad. Every now and then, Link put a reassuring hand on her shoulder reminding her that he was with her every step of the way.

The two moved in small, careful steps. They tried to be as quiet as they could, because they didn't want to be caught now when things were going so well. It was taking so long, Link started getting impatient again, but this time did nothing about it.

Christy was really nervous, as they neared the opening that was now in sight. She looked over her shoulder to look at Link, whose features she could see a lot better now. The young man saw the look in her eyes, smiled at her kindly and nodded. Gratefully, she smiled back at him then looked back in front of her.

It was now or never. They were so close, they would be spotted soon anyway, whether they stayed quiet or not. Link gave Christy a gentle push, and she understood the meaning. With an inward sigh, she decided to go with it. The duo broke into a run at about the same time. As they entered, they found more than just a dirt covered room.

AN: To be honest, I need a little help. I'm not sure what's in this room. Yet, anyway. I don't know if there are thieves down here, like the rumors say. I'm willing to take suggestions on who is down here, but don't tell me in your review. PM me about it. Just know that I'm sort of focusing on Ocarina of Time even if I change places around and stuff, so if you want to tell me a certain person, or group of people, is down there, think OoT. I will credit you if I use it.

I'm also looking for a fairy OC that can be Christy's partner. You know, someone to watch her back when Link and Zelda can't. I can't seem to think of one. If you can think of one, tell me the name, color and personality. Again, don't put this in your review. PM me. Again, if I use your fairy, I will give you credit.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

AN: Credit goes to both Celedeen Tachibana and Arie Under Presure. Celedeen Tachibana gave me the story idea, and I chose Arie Under Presure's fairy.

Inside this dimly lit area were a group of people. They basically wore the same type of clothing, giving them the look of bandits or thieves. There was some differences to tell them apart. Like one man wore a black bandanna and another had a scar across his left cheek. Link, with narrowed eyes, started reaching for his sword and shield. There was at least ten thieves in this area. Some were sitting on barrels as if they were chairs.

One man with an eyepatch over his right eye looked in the direction of the two wary visitors and smiled. "Well, well! It's not everyday we get visitors around here!"

Christy took a cautious step forward. "You're not going to hurt us? Or take us to Ganon?"

A burly looking thief, who was wearing a dark green vest, looked immediately appalled. "Hurt ya? Take ya to Ganon? Girlie, we don' do anythin' of the sort!"

Link removed his hand from the hilt of his blade. "Then, can you explain the disappearances?" he asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

The lone female of the group looked at the Hylian innocently. "What disappearances are you talking about?"

Christy cocked her head confusingly. "You haven't heard? People that pass through the Forest of Despair are never heard from again. It is rumored that a group of thieves are doing it."

"Rumors lack proof, lass," said the man with the black bandanna, looking into her eyes. "You know that you can't believe everything you hear."

Christy didn't answer for a moment. She knew that it was true. Lots of times, you can't trust rumors. Many rumors had been told around her school, some even about her, and most of the time, they were not true.

Link noticed Christy's expression and asked, "What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure," Christy admitted quietly, rubbing the cover of the Book of Elisu with one hand. She needed time to think about this. Though it was true that most rumors were false, there was the select few that were truth. Finally, she looked up at the eyepatched thief. "Is it okay if I look around for a moment?"

Not understanding what the girl was thinking, the man just nodded at her. "You won't find much," he said with a shrug.

Christy looked at Link and nodded. It was true that there was not much here. Other than the barrels that were being sat on, there was a long crate, that two of the thieves sat on, and a small carpet spread in the center of the dirt room. There was also many tunnels, indicating that there might be more than one exit to this place, or more than one hole. But, Christy was going to look anyway.

Christy tucked the book under her left arm, and moved toward a barrel that was not being sat on in the topmost corner on the room. She had a funny feeling that there might be something in these barrels or even that crate! But, none of the thieves looked too worried when she set the book down on the dirt covered floor and opened the barrel. Dust that was on the barrel flew up to her face causing her to hack and cough for a few seconds before she could get a look inside. From what she could tell in this dim light, there was nothing in there.

Christy thought for a moment longer. At the same time, she picked up her book so none of the thieves would take it. Maybe the thief with the eyepatch was right, and she would find nothing of interest. Then her eyes went wide. It was if a lightbulb turned on in her head. Maybe the ones that weren't being sat on had nothing of interest. With that thought, she had a change of plan.

The woman thief looked at Christy confusingly as the girl walked up to her barrel. "May I take a look inside?"

"Why would you like to look inside?" the woman asked nervously, putting her hand through her hair. From the look of it, it looked like she had something to hide.

Link's eyes widened in horror when he saw the burly thief walk up behind Christy. He had his arms outstretched, as if he was planning to grab her. He came to the same conclusion that Christy had from hearing the woman's nervous tone. These thieves could not be trusted! "Christy! Look out!"

Christy heard her friend's cry quick enough to duck and roll out of the way. She winced in pain as she did this move. She wasn't sure, but it felt like she pulled a muscle in her side. "Ow," she moaned softly, lying down on the rough carpet.

Link quickly pulled out his sword, grabbed his shield and rushed to Christy's side. He was not going to let these liars get to his new friend! "Are you okay?" he asked as each thief was arming himself, or herself, with daggers and short swords.

Christy groaned, as she managed to stand up. The pain in her side was unbearable, but she did her best to ignore it. "I think so," she murmured softly, as she looked around at the thieves that had been so nice and innocent just moments ago. The ten thieves had the two surrounded in a circle, causing the two to stand back to back. Though Christy was scared, she was slightly angry. She hated the fact that these people tried to deceive them! "So, the rumors are true then?"

"Obviously," Link growled as he eyed the thief nearest him, which was the one with the scar on his cheek. His muscles constricted as his body tensed for the attack. "Why do you do it?"

"Simple," said the thief with the scar, sneering as he did. He looked straight into the young man's eyes. It was obvious to all the thieves that there was no reason to pretend since their cover was blown. "Lord Ganondorf pays us well to bring people to him."

Christy suddenly remembered the hole she fell through, which was the same hole that Link jumped in. Then she recalled the extra tunnels she saw in the room. She realized how those innocent souls were caught. These thieves placed many holes, other than the one she fell through, which led to the many tunnels. All of the tunnels came to this area. This meant, only one of these tunnels would lead to the way out.

"Christy," Link whispered to his friend so she was the only one who could hear him, "We have to protect ourselves. Can you do it?"

Christy gulped inwardly when Link asked that question. The light was bright enough for her to read out the spells, but she still knew next to nothing of the Book of Elisu! It would be a miracle if she got out of this battle unscathed. "I'll do my best," Christy answered in a soft voice.

Link was satisfied with Christy's answer. They had no choice but to defend themselves. It was either that, or be taken to Ganon and become slaves. And her best was all he could ask for.

The thieves laughed at both Christy and Link. The two were completely surrounded, but it was obvious they were going to fight. They didn't think that Link could beat all ten of them. And Christy had no weapon on her that they could see. There was only that book that she now held between her two hands.

Two of the thieves lunged for Link and Christy, intending on not hurting them too badly. Link, with a battle cry, jumped into the air and slashed downward at the thief with the scar. The thief managed to block the blow with his dagger.

The thief that went for Christy was the strong looking one, who carried a short sword. She knew she couldn't duck out of the way. Her side still hurt from the last attempt, and she would still be caught if she did that. Knowing there was no choice, she opened the Book of Elisu to a random page and read the first spell she saw. "Koroti netoka vahino!"

Christy still wasn't used to casting spells. Even still, the spell was slightly helpful. It froze the thief in his tracks, making it so he couldn't move. Not knowing how long the paralysis would last, Christy started looking for another spell to cast.

Link fought as he always did, swinging his sword left and right to protect himself from the thieves. He didn't do his Tornado Attack because he was afraid that he would hurt Christy in the process. Christy tried to keep as much distance from the bandits as she could, and stay close to Link who did his best to protect her. She started flipping pages and looking for spells to cast. She was checking each spell throughly before she cast it by checking the pictures on the pages. She got lucky once, and she didn't think it would happen again.

Finally, after minutes of battling, there was only two thieves left standing. The one with the eyepatch and the woman. Christy and Link were exhausted from the battle. Link's sword arm was terribly sore, and Christy's legs hurt from running around, since they were no longer surrounded. The thieves were just as bad off, both of them hunched over and wheezing. To prevent Christy and Link from escaping, the eyepatched thief was standing in front of one of the tunnels. It was the only one that led to the exit.

Christy flipped one page and saw, alongside the words, a picture of someone sleeping. She wasn't sure how strong the spell would be right now, but decided to try it. "Jinoka doloni renaka!" As the last word escaped Christy's lips, the spell took affect on the female thief. She fell to the carpet she was standing on and fell asleep. The one eyed thief was still standing, unaffected by the spell.

The thief had no time to react to what Christy had done. He suddenly grunted and fell forward, revealing that he had been shot in the back by an arrow. There was a familiar figure standing in the tunnel that man was guarding, and she was holding onto a bow.

"Zelda!" Link and Christy cried as one when they saw the Princess.

The Princess smiled at the two. "It's good to see you two again." Then her face grew serious as she eyed Link. Link groaned as Zelda began her lecture.

While Link was trying to calm Zelda down, Christy noticed she was standing right next to a barrel. She wondered if this was the same barrel she wasn't allowed to look into before. Curiosity got the better of her. She set the book down on the ground and prepared to open the barrel. She opened the lid slowly, not knowing what to expect.

To her surprise, there was absolutely nothing inside the barrel. If this was the same barrel that the woman was sitting on, then she wasn't hiding anything. At least, not in there.

"Christy! Are you coming?" Zelda called to her. Christy looked up at the Princess, who was smiling at her.

"Of course I'm coming!" Christy said with her own smile. She bent down, grabbed the Book of Elisu and started following her friends through the musty tunnel.

Christy was the last to climb up the rope ladder. For a moment, she sat near the perfectly covered hole, but not covered by grass or leaves, and took in a breath of fresh air. It felt so good to be out of those tunnels. And somehow, she and Link got out of there.

The entrance to the hideout was covered by the trees near the other side of the Forest of Despair. It was due to this that the three were almost out of the forest, which Christy thought was a good thing. She didn't want to stay in this forest any longer than necessary.

"Are you ready to go?" Link asked Christy as she slowly got to her feet.

Christy nodded slowly, as she smoothed her red dress with her free hand. "Yeah, I'm ready. To the Lon Lon Ranch right?"

AN: I know the fairy is not introduced yet, but she'll be introduced soon.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: After a long while, I finally updated this fic! I got an idea, but it took a while.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda

It was midday when the trio arrived at the Lon Lon Ranch. By now, Christy had gotten a little immune to the differences she had seen everywhere. But, knowing that Ganon ruled all of Hyrule, she wasn't surprised at the state the ranch was in. In fact, it saddened her deeply.

Looking to her left, Christy saw a pen. It had a small number of Cuckoos in the wooden fence. Something told her that at one time, there had been many Cuckoos in the pen, but now there was only three. Christy looked in front of her to the larger pen where the cows and horses were kept. There wasn't very many of them either. At first glance, no one could tell that this ranch was once famous for it's milk, Cuckoos that could wake anyone, and well cared for horses.

Zelda noticed the look in Christy's eyes. At first, she was silent, not knowing what to say to her. With a nod of her head, the Princess gently wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder. Christy looked at Zelda for a moment in surprise. The Princess gave Christy a reassuring smile, telling her that there was a chance to turn things around. Christy smiled back gratefully.

Link walked over to a wooden house and knocked on the door softly. When he got no reply, he knocked again, slightly louder this time. The door opened with a loud creak, and a red haired young woman stood in the doorway. Like Link and Zelda, the young lady's eyes were ocean blue, and her ears were long and elf like. The dress she was wearing was normal for a ranch girl. The moment Christy saw her, she knew instantly that the girl's name was Malon.

Malon took one look at Link, and had a look of surprise on her face. She blinked her eyes rapidly, as if trying to clear her vision, making sure she wasn't seeing things. When she was done, Link was still standing there. "Link? Is that you?"

Link grinned a little bit, and nodded his head at her. "Yes. It's me, Malon."

"You've really grown," Malon said, her voice hinting that she was impressed. "For a moment, I almost didn't recognize you."

Link allowed himself a small chuckle before he replied, "You've grown too, Malon."

As Link and Malon spoke softly to each other, so the other two couldn't hear them, Christy found her imaginative mind going to work. From the way they talked, Link and Malon had been friends years ago. She also guessed that when Ganon took over, they hadn't seen each other since, which was understandable. She didn't know when and how they met, and didn't bother trying to figure it out. Knowing her luck, she would be wrong anyway.

Malon suddenly giggled, which brought Christy out of her thoughts. Snapping back to reality, Christy noticed that the ranch girl was looking at her, right in her brown eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Christy. My name is Malon."

Christy wanted to say, "I know that," but she decided it was best not to. "Nice to meet you, Malon. Did Link tell you everything?"

Malon gave the girl a small nod. "Well, the gist of it, anyway. Sounds like you are going on a journey."

Christy nodded back, doing her best to hide a sad expression. She wondered if Link told Malon that she was basically forced to go on this trip at all.

"If you don't mind, I would like you, Link and Zelda to come inside." Malon offered, stepping to the side to allow them in.

Christy understood what Malon was doing. Impa did something similar. After all, you never know who might be listening in on them. Link walked inside first, followed by Zelda and then Christy. Malon took one last look outside, before closing the door behind her.

The house was made of wood, from the floor to the ceiling. The wood had a couple splinters sticking out so you had to watch your step if you were not wearing shoes. There was a wooden staircase which Christy figured led to the bedrooms. Downstairs appeared to be the living area and the kitchen. It was lit up by a couple lamps. It wasn't much to look at to be truthful, but Christy felt like she was at home, though her home looked nothing like this.

Malon motioned to three of the wooden chairs that were in this room. "Please, make yourselves at home. Can I get you anything?" she asked as she headed to the kitchen.

Not wanting to seem impolite, the three each took a chair, Christy's was a rocking chair. Christy didn't feel like putting the Book of Elisu on her lap, like she always did when she sat down, and set it on the wooden table beside her.

Link was a little hungry, so he asked for an egg dish, he didn't care which. He told Malon to surprise him. Zelda said she wasn't hungry, but would like a glass of water. Christy wasn't sure what to do. Truthfully, she was a very picky eater, and it was very difficult to swallow food she hated. She relaxed a little, inwardly, remembering she was getting at better at that, even if it was only a little. She asked if she could have some eggs as well, and some milk.

A few minutes passed and Malon returned, carrying with her a plate that had scrambled eggs on it and a glass of water. Across the plate was also a fork that looked clean. She handed the plate to Link, and the water to Zelda. Link appeared starved, as he started to scarf down on his eggs. Malon giggled at him, and returned to the kitchen to prepare Christy's meal. Zelda shook her head, and took a small sip of the drink in her hands.

Not a word was spoken, until Malon came back into the living area, carrying Christy's food and drink to her. Christy took a sniff of the eggs on her plate, and had to admit that it smelled wonderful. "Thank you, Malon," Christy said with a grateful tone as she accepted the plate of eggs and the cup of milk, setting the glass on the table next to her book. Christy was careful as she made this movement, because she didn't want to spill her drink on the magic book.

Malon gave Christy a look that seemed to say, "Oh, it was nothing." She had a smile on her face when Christy put some of her eggs on her fork and took a bite. The eggs tasted fantastic, much to her surprise. Guess she wasn't as immune to surprises as she thought.

She finished her eggs quickly, but not as fast as Link did. She picked up the cup of milk, took a sip, and wiped away her milk moustache with her dress sleeve. For a moment, no one said a word.

"So, why did you come here, if you are going on a journey?" Malon suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

It suddenly occurred to Christy that she didn't know how to answer Malon's question. Luckily, she didn't have to be the one to answer.

"We were hoping we could borrow a couple of your horses," Zelda told Malon, setting her cup of water to the side. "This quest will be a long and tiring one, and we can get to places much faster on a horse."

Malon appeared thoughtful, as she crossed her arms over her chest and eyed the wooden floor. "That makes sense." The ranch girl looked up, giving them a small smile. "I don't see why not. I don't think Papa will mind."

"Speaking of your father, where he is?" Link suddenly asked. It wasn't that he had just noticed, but he didn't see the man since they had gotten there. Christy had wondered the same thing, but said nothing of it.

"Papa has been sick for a couple of days now," Malon said softly, her eyes showing a flicker of sadness. "It's been so bad, that we are afraid he might die."

A feeling of sympathy entered Christy's heart. She knew what it was like to lose a loved one, especially your father. She had lost her own father to a heart attack when she was much younger. She could still remember the tears that fell down her mother's cheeks, as she came back from the hospital with the news.

"I wish there was something I could do for you," Christy muttered softly, so sure that no one had heard her. Zelda, however, seemed to understand what Christy was thinking. The Princess slowly stood, and walked over to Christy's side. Christy, in confusion, turned her head to face Zelda and tilted her head upward to look into her eyes.

"Maybe you can help someday," Zelda whispered soothingly, smiling at Christy as she said this. "Maybe we'll find some item that will cure him."

It didn't take long for Christy to understand. After what she had been through so far, she wouldn't be too surprised if they did eventually find something. But, at the same time, she knew that it was possible to fail. Maybe they wouldn't find anything, or they would find something and be too late. After all, Zelda said maybe. Maybe was not a definite yes or no.

Link, however, seemed to believe they had the cure already and spoke more loudly than the two girls. "I'll bet anything we can help your father!"

Christy looked at Link with a puzzled frown. "Link, are you talking the Book of Elisu?" As she asked this, she picked the book up from the table and put the plate in it's place.

"Of course I am!" Link didn't understand why Christy was so perplexed. "I'll bet there is a spell in there that can cure Talon!"

Malon's eyes widened at that, and didn't give Christy a chance to reply. "Is that really the Book of Elisu?" A look of fear entered her eyes.

"Yes, it is." Again, Christy couldn't help the expression of confusion on her face. "Is there a problem, Malon?"

Malon nodded a bit, her face looked grave. "Ganon's looking for you, you know? Some of his men came here the other day, asking if I knew the location of the Elisu Sorceress. They did say Wizard before, but I'm not going to say that."

Christy groaned quietly. This was not what she wanted to hear. Being forced to go on this adventure was one thing. But, the fact that Ganon was actually looking for her sent a shiver down her spine.

"Then, we shouldn't stay here any longer than necessary," Zelda replied, her face serious. "We don't want to get you in trouble."

Christy nodded in agreement to Zelda, deciding it would be best to leave for now. She promised herself if she found a cure for diseases she would come back to help Talon. But, as she began to think about it, she didn't know what was ailing the man. Malon hadn't told her any symptoms. She just said it was bad. She was tempted to ask Malon, but decided it was best not to press her on this matter.

Link and Christy got up from their chairs, so Malon could lead them, and Zelda to the pen where the horses were kept. Malon told them to find a horse that suits them, while she went to go reins and saddles.

For no actual reason, Christy started humming Epona's Song while looking at all the horses. Out of the playable songs in Ocarina of Time, it was one of her favorites. She was humming the song to try and calm herself down. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to become absorbed in the lovely melody.

Christy was surprised when she heard a soft whinny in front of her. Opening her eyes, she was shocked to see a beautiful horse right before her eyes. The mare had a lovely brown coat, and a flowing white mane.

Christy heard a giggle to her left and turned. Malon stood there, holding the reins and a saddle in her arms, with a big grin on her face. Either Malon only carried one pair of reins and one saddle at a time, or when Christy wasn't watching, Link and Zelda had already chosen their horses. "It looks like Epona likes you."

"Epona?" Christy questioned, pretending that she didn't know the name.

"Epona usually doesn't like strangers," Malon said, her voice musing. She still kept a firm smile as she put the saddle on the mare's back. "But, if she wants to go with you, I won't stop her. Just promise me you'll take good care of her."

Christy smiled and nodded at the other girl. "I promise."

Malon smiled happily at Christy and turned her head to Link, who was sitting atop a light brown horse, with a white ring of fur around his right eye. "Take care, fairy boy!"

Christy would have giggled if she hadn't remembered that she really didn't know how to ride a horse. First, Christy put the Book of Elisu in the bag she was wearing on her back. Then she awkwardly mounted Epona, and took hold of the reins.

The three horses trotted forward, carrying their riders. They had been out for two hours, and Christy didn't know where they were going. It was difficult for Christy to stay balanced on Epona, since this was her first ride on a horse.

Christy took a look at her surroundings and saw a flowing river. It would have looked really beautiful if the sun was shining on it. Nearby, there was also a pond, where she could see many croaking frogs. Though it looked different, Christy guessed they were in Lake Hylia.

The horses stopped in front of the river and bent their heads down to drink the cool, refreshing liquid. Seeing they couldn't urge the animals any further, they dismounted the creatures and prepared to cross the river, by wading in it. They could only hope the horses would stay right where they left them.

Link was the first to set foot in the water. It wasn't flowing very fast, so he didn't have to worry about getting swept away. The river wasn't even very deep, either. But, it was cold. Not ice cold, but cold enough to cause anyone to shiver. Zelda and Christy soon followed, but as soon as Christy felt how cold it was, she tried to move quickly to the other side.

As they walked, there were other rivers which the trio had to walk through, each one actually connected to the lake itself. No one complained, because there was no choice. Zelda didn't even mind getting her feet wet. With each piece of water they walked through, they started getting used to the temperature, and it didn't bother them as much.

"The water can't get too deep," Christy suddenly said, as she trudged through the fourth stretch of water. "Because I can't swim."

"You don't have to worry about that," Zelda assured Christy as she reached the other side.

"Zelda's right, Christy," Link added as he attempted to wring out his clothes. "The rivers around here aren't very deep, but the lake itself is."

Christy didn't bother asking Link how he knew that. Something told her he had visited this place before, which was how he knew. She finally made it to the other side, soaking wet from the waist down, dripping on the grass where she stood. Christy didn't bother trying to get dry, because she figured she was going to get wet again in a few minutes.

Just as they were about to walk forward, a small, evil chuckle could be heard. It sounded like it came from the very air that was around them Link growled in anger, and took his sword in hand and grabbed his shield. Zelda armed herself with her bow. Christy, nervously, reached her hand into her bag and took out the Book of Elisu.

"So, you are the one who can use the Book of Elisu," the voice from the air sounded triumphant. "I found you at last."

"Ganon!" Link's voice was filled with rage. "Leave Christy alone!"

That was just as Christy feared. That was Ganon's voice. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She could just picture herself being trapped in a crystal because of Ganon's magic.

Ganon just laughed, as darkness began to surround the group. None of them could see! Christy thought about using that light spell she used back in Kakariko Village, but because it was so dark she would have to go by memory. Unfortunately, Christy could only remember the first word, Solari, which put a kink in Christy's plan.

Christy felt like she was going to suffocate, because the darkness around her felt so thick. Her body soon began to feel funny, and she knew that Ganon's magic was going to work on her. Because she couldn't see, she didn't know what was happening to her, and it made her panic. Christy wanted to scream, but no sound would escape her lips. She thought she might get trapped in a crystal, but this did not seem to be the case.

Christy began to stumble away, without knowing the reason. She couldn't tell where she was going. She could feel her body starting to shrink, which made the Book of Elisu hard to carry. She thought she could hear the sound of rushing water, but her senses felt scrambled, so she could tell where it was coming from. Suddenly, Christy tripped, and with a startled cry, landed in some water with a splash.

Zelda called loudly, hoping for Christy to hear her. "Christy! Are you alright! Say something!"

Just as Zelda yelled out, the darkness faded away, and seemed to return to the sky. Much to the dismay of Link and Zelda, Christy was gone again. They had heard a splash, so they figured she must be nearby and went to go find her.

A purple fairy flew out from behind a boulder that was by the lake. She didn't exactly understand what had happened. The area had darkened for a minute or two, then suddenly lit back up again. She had heard something before the darkness set, but she didn't know the speaker. He said something about 'the one who could use the Book of Elisu.'

The fairy understood things quicker than most, and figured that something awful happened. As for what, she didn't know. Not until she saw something at the edge of the lake. A small, unmoving figure.

Flying up to get a closer look, the fairy saw that it was a small duck, covered in yellow feathers. She was completely soaked from head to webbed feet. There was something odd about the little duck, but the fairy did not know what it was yet.

The fairy saw a white covered book floating above the lake. It had to be magic or something, but she didn't know what magic it was. It slowly floated toward the little duck and landed by her side.

"That is one weird book," the fairy mumbled and flew over toward it to examine the cover. She had never seen it before, but something told her it was important.

As she thought about it, she connected the book to the words she heard earlier, and realized that the book was the Book of Elisu. If that was the case, where was the one who could use it? It couldn't be the duck, could it?

AN: Using the last few paragraphs, I introduced the fairy and my one idea at once. Depending on what happens in the next chapter, I my need to have a two part disclaimer. I'll try not to take as long as last time to update, but I can't promise anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not the Legend of Zelda series or it's characters.

AN: I finally updated! While I have the time, I want to give a big thank you to Celedeen Tachibana, who gave me the idea. There is some small spoilers to OoT and there will most likely be others in other chapters.

Christy kept her eyes closed for a few minutes before she opened them, slowly. She looked at the dark noonday sky, taking in gulps of air. Relief flooded into the girl. She had been afraid that she would wake up and Ganon's men would be above her. Christy could hear the sound of water nearby, indicating that she was still near a river or a stream. She was still a little disoriented to realize that she could feel the grass on her back.

"Finally awake?" asked a female voice. A glowing purple ball with wings flew above Christy's head. Christy knew what she was just by looking at her. She was a fairy. "It's about time. I didn't think you were going to wake up."

Christy did not respond. Instead, she instinctively reached out to her left, looking for the Book of Elisu. "If you're looking for some book, it's over here." The fairy flew to Christy's right.

Christy looked to where the fairy had flown to see that the Book of Elisu was indeed sitting on some grass on her right. But, there was something weird going on. The book seemed bigger than normal. Fear clutching her heart, she reached out to touch it. Instead of her hand, she saw a wing covered in yellow feathers.

Christy abruptly sat up, causing a surprised gasp from the purple fairy. Christy tried to get to her feet, but her legs would not cooperate. After a few minutes, she managed to stand. Slowly, not knowing what she'd see, she carefully leaned toward the river to get a look at her reflection.

What stared up at Christy was not her own face. Instead she was looking at the face of a duck, who looked just as scared as she felt.

"Are you alright?"

Again, Christy didn't acknowledge the fairy. She was now in the process of pinching herself, which was near to impossible to do with wings. This had to be a dream! Nothing more than a dream! It just had to be!

But, as the minutes passed, Christy let the truth sink in. She remembered Ganon's evil laughter surrounding her. The darkness. Feeling like she was getting smaller and smaller. This was no dream. This was real. Ganon had turned her into a duck!

"Hey!" The fairy flew right in front of Christy, startling the little duck out of her thoughts. "Are you even listening to me?"

Christy opened up her bill to answer the fairy, but the only thing that would come out was, "Quack." Realizing she couldn't speak normally, Christy just nodded at her.

The fairy only sighed, allowing her wings to droop while still flapping them. The fairy was going to make some comment, but didn't get the chance. The sound of footsteps coming from the south was getting closer and closer, and the duck and fairy could hear them. Someone was coming!

Christy began to panic, thinking that Ganon's men had caught up to her. She tried to run and hide, but didn't get very far. She slipped on her own webbed feet, and landed flat on her face. Christy struggled to get back up, but it was just no use. She couldn't even turn on her back! The duck struggled harder when she felt a hand, although gentle, pick her up.

"Calm down, little one," said a soothing voice to the duck. "I'm not here to hurt you."

The voice was so kind, Christy decided to trust him. She felt no malice in this person's voice, whoever he was. Fear subsiding, she pushed her wings underneath her little feathered body and put herself into a sitting position.

The fairy flew up and over to Christy to fly to the eye level of the one holding her. The fairy's voice sounded annoyed and distrusting. "Who are you?!"

"A friend," answered the voice. Christy soon felt that her feathered head was being petted, indicating that this new friend had lifted his other hand to touch her head.

"I highly doubt that! You've come to take away this little duck!"

The voice of the one who held Christy chuckled lightly. "What makes you think that I'm here to harm this little one? And while I'm asking, why are you protective of her?"

At first, the fairy faltered, not having an answer to either question. But, the moment of silence did not last. "I just don't trust you! And, I think this duck may be..."

"The Elisu Sorceress," finished the voice for the fairy. Christy was startled. How did he know? Slowly, she turned herself around in her new friend's hand, so she could get a look at his face. But, she was struggling just to do it. As if he knew what she was trying to do, he used his other hand to pick her up, turned her around, and put her back in the palm of his hand. She looked right into the kind purple eyes of a Zora. The Zora was covered in light blue scales, like most Zoras, with a mark of a diamond on the left side of his forehead.

"Surprised, are you?" Again, the Zora chuckled, as he kneeled down, and gently set Christy back on the ground. "You needn't worry. I mean you no harm. I only know it is you because I heard Ganon's voice half an hour ago. That and I see your book."

The fairy flew back to Christy's side, looking at the Zora. If the duck had a guess, the fairy must have decided to keep a close eye on him. "So, that was Ganon's voice?"

"Yes." The Zora did not answer further, and instead stood back up, and walked toward the Book of Elisu. The fairy turned around easily. Christy did the same thing that she did on the Zora's hand to turn herself to face him. But, it took a couple minutes, because this time, she didn't have his help. By the time Christy managed to turn herself around, the Zora was sitting down on the ground. He had placed the book, opened, in front of her. From the look of it, it was twenty five pages in..

Because it wasn't that far into the book, Christy put her wings on the page, and used it to push herself to her feet. Then, lifting her right webbed foot, she tried to climb, awkwardly onto the book. It took a couple minutes, but she managed to do it. Slowly, because she wasn't used to webbed feet, or walking on the page of a book for that matter, she wobbled over to middle of the page, only to slip and fall on her face again.

Slowly, Christy sat back up on the page. Hoping she didn't have to move any further, she lowered her head to see if she could see words or a picture in front of her. The words were there, but more to her left. The picture she wanted to see was in the top right corner of the page.

Christy didn't want to get back to her feet. She looked hopefully to the Zora while pointing her left wing to the picture. In understanding, he pushed her to her destination, sliding her across the page. Christy quacked a quick thank you, and looked at the picture. She saw what appeared to be a mouse with an arrow pointing to another figure. The figure looked human.

The duck looked up to the Zora, surprise written on her little face. Was this the spell that could change her back? As though he read her mind, the Zora nodded his head at her. This suddenly filled the little feather bird with hope. All she had to do was chant this spell, and she would return to normal!

Christy's hope turned to despair as realization sunk in. She was a duck now. She couldn't talk the way she usually would. She could only speak in quacks! There was no way to use the spell the Zora was showing her.

As if he sensed her hope fading, the Zora reached out a hand and stroked her head. "Do not fret, little one. Though you may be a duck now, and you can only speak in quacks, the book's magic will still work for you. It's because you are the one that could use it."

"Are you sure about this?" the fairy questioned, loud enough for the other two to hear. The tone of her voice told them that she was just as unsure as Christy was a few seconds ago.

As Christy had done twice before, the Zora did not answer her. Instead, he watched as Christy got to her feet again, her hope renewed. The duck still moved slow, but caught herself this time before she tripped, by using her wings as a balance to keep steady. Though it took about a minute and a half, Christy managed to get to the center of the page, on the left side, and sat herself down so the words were right side up. She never could read upside down.

The duck looked at the words on the page. As with the previous spells, there was only three words; "Rinoha mikato semata." Without hesitation, Christy quacked out the spell. And then she waited. Some time passed and Christy did not change. Not wanting to give up, she read the spell again out loud. Again, nothing happened.

In understanding, the Zora nodded his head slowly. "As I thought. The power of Sages has vanished from the book."

"Oh, that's just great," the fairy said with a sarcastic bite to her tone of voice. "How are we supposed to find these Sages? It's not like those sages are around anymore."

Christy didn't know about the fairy, but she had a pretty good idea what sage she could turn to. The Water Sage! And, if this was anything like Ocarina of Time, the Water Sage was the Zora Princess, Ruto. Thinking the Zora was heading for home before he found her, she began to let out a series of quacks.

This time, the Zora did not understand what Christy was trying to say. He just gave her a confused look. Realizing that the Zora could not understand the language of ducks, Christy pointed at him with one of her wings, and then pointed behind him. Then she put a wing over her eyes, and moved her head left and right, as though she was looking for something.

A smile spread across the Zora's face. "Ah, now I see. You want to come with me to my home correct? To look for a sage?"

Christy nodded excitedly. She flapped her wings, but didn't lift off the page. "Quack, quack!"

"Very well." The Zora bent down to Christy, took her into his hands, and put her on his shoulder. While he was there, he picked up the Book of Elisu, closed it, and held it under his left arm. "Are you coming along?" he asked the fairy as he stood.

"If she is going with you, then so am I," the fairy answered, flying up so she was by his side.

The Zora gave another little chuckle. He could sense that the fairy still distrusted him. At that moment, he could care less if he had her trust. All he wanted to do was help the Elisu Sorceress. And if he could help in any way, even if it was just turning her back to normal, he would be happy.

As the Zora started to walk, the fairy flying just a little bit behind him now, he realized that there was something he forgot to do. "Mitoko."

Christy looked to the side of the Zora's face confusingly. "Quack?"

"My name," was all the Zora answered.

"Avalon," the fairy suddenly said, catching up to Mitoko.

"Your name, I take it?"

"What do you think?"

Even though Avalon's voice was again sarcastic, Christy wanted to laugh a little. Just then, she wanted to introduce herself, but decided she had no choice but to wait until she was human again.

Avalon was the first to fly into the spacious cavern, followed by Mitoko and Christy, who was still on the Zora's shoulder. Christy's eyes widened in astonishment. The home of the Zoras, the heart of Lake Hylia, was so beautiful! There were little waterfalls, ponds and fish. She noticed Zoras, especially children, were diving into the ponds.

"_This place has not been touched by Ganon's power!"_ Christy thought to herself happily.

Mitoko only smiled at seeing Christy's happy expression, then started up a twisting path. Christy looked at the view below her without thinking, and felt a terrible feeling in her little stomach. She quickly looked back up, and in front of her, coaching herself not to look down.

Finally, Mitoko stopped walking, and looked into another smaller cavern. Christy couldn't help peeking inside the room. There was one bed, with blue curtains draped over it, as well as a dresser in a corner. Like the walls, they were all made out of stone.

"Princess? Are you in?"

"Mitoko! Where have you been?" A voice demanded from the inside of the cavern. The voice sounded pretty, but at the same time, a bit impatient.

Mitoko took these words as an invitation to come into the room. Christy's little head went back and forth trying to find the Zora Princess, but she didn't see her. It was then she noticed there was a shadowed figure behind the blue curtains.

"Where have you been?" the girl's voice repeated, as a blue hand opened the curtain. Christy was shocked to say the least when she saw the princess. It wasn't her purple eyes, her blue scales or her graceful looking fins that surprised her. What did surprise her was the blue dress that covered the girl Zora's body. Could this really be the princess?

Mitoko kneeled in front of the Zora girl. "Forgive me, my princess. I just went out for a stroll, hoping I could find some fish."

"And you came back with a fairy and a duck?"

"For good reason, Princess Ruto." As Mitoko spoke, he stood back up again, and looked to the duck on his shoulder. "Some time ago, this poor duck had a little run in with Ganon's magic. This duck is no ordinary duck. She is the Elisu Sorceress."

Ruto looked Christy in the eyes. Then she looked at Mitoko and back at Christy again. "Even if that is true, which is difficult to believe, how can we help her?"

Hoping her guess was correct, Christy pointed a wing at her and quacked a few times.

"What are you quacking about?" The Zora Princess gave Christy a puzzled look, but her voice held the slightest hint of being annoyed.

"Duh, what do you think? She thinks you are a sage." Even as Avalon said this, she wondered why the duck thought so.

"A sage?" questioned Ruto, too confused to demand why the fairy talked to her in the tone of voice she had.

"Should I show her the book?" Mitoko asked Christy, looking over at her as he said this. Christy looked into his eyes, and gave him a nod. Using his right hand, Mitoko took the book from under his arm and handed it over to the Princess. "This is the Book of Elisu. In order to help this duck, she needs the power of a sage."

"And she thinks the sage is me?"

"That seems to be the case, Princess."

Christy gave a desperate look to Ruto. She wanted to say, without words, for her to try. "Okay, okay," the Zora Princess said with a roll of her eyes, but grinned anyway. "I'll try."

Ruto closed her eyes, and concentrated as hard as she could. Mitoko couldn't help an intake of breath as a blue light surrounded the Princess. The light was bright, but it gave Christy a warm feeling. It took a couple of minutes, but the light finally subsided.

Mitoko and Christy took a look at the cover of the Book of Elisu as the Zora Princess opened her eyes. Something was added to the book's design! What looked like a drop of water could now be seen on the bottom left corner of the book.

"I knew I could do it!" Ruto gushed, obviously full of herself.

"Yeah, yeah," Avalon muttered under her breath.

Mitoko took the Book of Elisu from Ruto's hands. Before the Zora Princess could protest, Mitoko opened the book. He flipped through the pages till he came to the page with the transformation spell. He set the book on the ground, and put Christy on the page."Try it now," he told the duck, as he took a couple steps back..

Nodding, Christy looked at the words carefully, like she did before. As she had done previously, she quacked out the spell. As soon as she was done, she got to her feet, and scrambled to get off of the book. She didn't have to wait long for the spell to take effect.

There was a flash of blinding white light, which caused the two Zoras to shield their eyes. When the light finally cleared, a human girl could be seen on her knees in front of the Book of Elisu. The human girl was wearing her red traveling dress, which seemed to relieve her. Slowly she got to her feet. Then she got a good look at her hands, and flexed her fingers.

"I thought I would never regain my form," Christy said with a grateful sigh. "I don't think I could have gotten used to the body of a duck."

Before Christy could turn to thank Ruto, a sudden chill swept through the room. Christy shivered, wrapping her hands around herself, trying to keep herself warm.

"What's happening?!" demanded Ruto in alarm.

Though it wasn't obvious to Ruto, it was to Christy. This had to be Ganon's magic. He must have found her again!

Doing her best to ignore the cold, Christy bent down to grab the Book of Elisu. She was hoping to use a spell to counter to Ganon's magic. But, she wasn't fast enough.

"Look out!" Avalon's warning came to late. Christy looked up just in time to get hit on the head with something, and she fell unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series or it's characters.

Total blackness surrounded Christy. There was nothing in front of her, or anywhere else for that matter. After a moment of thought, she realized she had to be dreaming. The last thing she could clearly remember was being in Zora's Domain at Lake Hylia. Right after she changed back to a human, a chilling cold swept into the cavern and she was hit in the head.

"Christy," called a voice of a woman from somewhere in front of the girl.

Christy took a couple steps forward, though it didn't look like she had moved anywhere. "Who are you?"

At first, Christy did not get a reply from the voice. "I can't say," she said after a long delay. "I don't have a lot of time, so you need to listen."

"Okay, I'm listening," Christy told the unknown voice. Although she really wanted to know who was speaking to her right now, she knew there had to be a reason why the voice couldn't tell her.

"Good." The voice sounded satisfied by Christy's decision. "As you may be aware, you are Ganon's prisoner right now."

Christy nodded, slowly and grimly. "That doesn't surprise me."

"The Book of Elisu is no longer by your side, which will make escaping difficult," the voice continued as if Christy had not spoken. "However, just because you don't have the book with you does not mean it's impossible. If you use your head, I'm sure you can make it out of your cage, find your book and get out of the castle.

"Once you've accomplished that, continue on your quest to find the sages. As you already know, you will need their power if you wish to help your friends in the battle against Ganon. Allow your new friend to be your guide."

Christy allowed herself to nod, knowing there was no other choice. "I understand."

The unknown voice was again pleased by Christy's response. "Before you wake, I must give you one last piece of advice. Do not think everything you know is true. What you think you know may prove to be false."

The next thing Christy knew, she was waking up on the cold, stone ground underneath her body. Her head ached with pain where she had been hit, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Maybe she had been asleep longer than she realized.

Deciding it did her no good just to lie there, Christy sat up, and took a look around her. She had been thrown into a musty cell, moss covering some of the floor and the walls. There wasn't much to see outside the iron bars of her cell except for another stone wall, a barrel, and a couple torches on the wall, which gave off a little bit of light.

Christy rose to her feet and attempted to walk to the cell door. She was hoping to look down the hall, because she thought she could hear something coming in her direction. But, after a couple of steps, Christy found she could no longer move her left leg forward. With a groan, she looked down at her leg, finding that a lock and chain was around her ankle. The chain itself was attached to the floor.

"There you are!" a familiar voice suddenly exclaimed. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Avalon?!" Christy gasped in surprise. She looked up from the floor just in time to see that the purple fairy was right in front of her face. "Is that really you?"

"Who else would I be?" asked the fairy impatiently.

Christy could not help shaking her head while smiling. "I don't know. But, I am glad to see you."

Avalon was about to answer Christy when they heard a voice echoing off the stone walls. "Hey! No talking among the prisoners!"

"Let them talk," said a second voice with a chuckle. "It's not like the Sorceress is going anywhere."

"True," agreed the first voice, snickering alongside his comrade. "And without her precious book, she is perfectly helpless."

"Helpless?" Avalon repeated in a soft growl. "We'll show them whose helpless!"

Christy reached up and grabbed one of Avalon's wings, making it so the fairy could not go anywhere. "Avalon, don't try anything rash," Christy said quietly so the other two couldn't hear her. "If we use our heads, we can escape."

Avalon sighed a bit grumpily. "If you say so."

Christy let go of Avalon's wing, while at the same time thinking up a plan. The two voices probably belonged to the guards and one of them must have the keys. Christy also reasoned that those two thought that she was talking to another prisoner, which must have been another girl beside her cell.

"Avalon," Christy whispered loud enough for the fairy to hear her. "Did you see the prisoner in the cell beside mine?"

"Yeah, I did." Avalon was also quiet, but Christy could sense uncertainty in the fairy's tone. "She's in worse shape than you are, though. Bruises and deep cuts are all over her body."

"I see," Christy said quietly, doing her best not to grimace. She felt sorry for the other girl, but at this moment was in no position to help her.

Avalon flew to Christy's shoulder and hissed in her ear. "How do you intend to get out here?"

Christy at first did not answer the fairy, thinking only to herself. Those guards couldn't be very bright, if they thought she was talking to the other prisoner, with the condition she was in. In fact, Christy wouldn't be surprised if the other girl was out cold.

"Hey! Are you listening?!"

"Shh! Not so loud, Avalon," Christy whispered, putting a finger to her lips. "I think I might have an idea. I don't know if it will work, though."

"What's the plan?"

Christy looked over at the fairy on her right shoulder, and quietly explained her idea so only the fairy could hear her. Even as she told her plan to the fairy, she knew just how risky it was. Although she had seen this work in a couple of other games, she had to tweak the idea a bit so Avalon could help. Also, she didn't have a weapon to knock around the guards with.

Avalon let out a soft giggle. "And you tell me not to be so reckless! I like the way you think!"

"I just hope this works," Christy whispered back. She took in a couple of deep breaths, and threw herself to the stone ground, hard. She groaned softly, realizing a bit late that she didn't have to do it that hard. She turned her hand around and saw that the palm of her hand was all red.

"Go for it!" Avalon quietly cheered and flew up toward the ceiling, getting ready for her part in Christy's plan.

"Here goes nothing." Christy moaned loudly, curling herself up on the ground, looking as if she was doubled over in pain. To make it look convincing, she had her eyes squeezed shut.

"What's going on?" demanded the voice of the second guard. Christy and Avalon could hear his footsteps getting closer. Christy secretly hoped this guard had the key and not his partner. The plan wouldn't work if both of them were there.

Christy groaned again as the footsteps stopped in front of her cell. Through her eyes were closed, she could hear the sound of a key scraping in the lock and the cell door squeaking open. "It's my stomach. It really hurts," Christy moaned, as she heard his footsteps getting closer to her.

Before the guard could bend down to check on her, Avalon flew down from the ceiling, and flew right in front him. With a startled cry, the guard leapt backwards, dropping the keys at the same time.

"Ha! You guards aren't so tough!" Avalon laughed, forcibly knocking herself into the guard a few times. While Avalon was doing that, Christy opened up her eyes, and started looking for the keys. As luck would have it, the keys were within her reach.

The enraged guard took out a sword and was trying to harm the purple fairy. Avalon continued to taunt the guard, while Christy fumbled with the keys. And she had to work fast. She could hear the other guard's footsteps coming in her direction. And it sounded like he was running!

Finally, Christy grabbed the right key, and stuck it in the lock on the chain around her ankle. Turning the key into the lock, Christy heard a click, and felt the grip of the chain loosen. Relieved, Christy took the chain off her ankle, rubbed it for a couple of seconds, and then got to her feet.

"Can't get me!" Avalon teased, as she flew so high, she was almost at the ceiling again. This caused the guard to growl in frustration, as his partner ran up. Christy groaned to herself quietly. She may have gotten out of the chains, but her plan failed.

Just as she thought that, the soldier tripped on a piece of stone that was higher than the others, bumping himself into his fellow. The sword slipped from the guard's grasp, came in the girl's direction and landing right next to her feet. Not knowing why she did it, Christy bent down and picked up the weapon.

The guard turned to retrieve his weapon, but soon discovered that it was in the girl's hand. Avalon saw this too, and became overconfident. "You're in trouble now! She is the best swordswoman I've ever known!"

Christy's eyes grew wide in alarm. What was Avalon thinking? She had no idea how to wield a weapon! Sure, she used to play around with fake swords and stuff, but she was not as good as the fairy was claiming she was.

"You're bluffing," the first guard said, reaching for his own weapon.

Avalon laughed triumphantly when she saw the guard's hand trembling. Did he actually believe her? "Do you really want to try to fight her? She can beat thirty of you guards, and she won't even break a sweat!"

"Then how did we capture her?" demanded the guard with the blade. There was a quiver in his voice, indicating that he believed what the fairy was telling them.

"She didn't have a weapon on her! She only uses the Book of Elisu when she doesn't have a sword in her hand!"

Christy gave an inward sigh and gave up. May as well play the part. Christy tried to take a stance that she saw Link take when he battled. It felt awkward, but it was the best she could do. She curled her other hand around the handle. "I'll take you both on!" she said with fake confidence.

The first guard, who was an obvious scaredy cat, turned and fled when Christy set the challenge. She could hear his screams going down the hall. Christy couldn't help a look of surprise. Was she really that convincing?

"Get back here, you coward!" the other guard yelled and followed after him.

Avalon flew up next to Christy, allowing herself another giggle. "That was great!"

Christy gave a sigh of relief. "I'm just lucky they believed me." She looked in Avalon's direction, staring at the purple fairy. "Avalon! Were you trying to get me in trouble?!"

"Did you have a better idea?" demanded the fairy, her voice hinting annoyance.

"I guess not," Christy said with a sigh. "But, we need to be more careful."

"Yeah, yeah," Avalon muttered again, like she did when Ruto was congratulating herself. "Let's just get out of here. And what's your name, anyway?"

"It's Christy. And I can't leave yet. I have to get the Book of Elisu back."

Avalon suddenly brightened up when she heard that. "I know what they did to the book! Follow me!" The purple fairy flew out of Christy's cell, and headed down the hall.

"Hey! Wait up!" Christy yelled, following after the fairy. As she ran to catch up to the fairy, Christy decided not to look into the other cell. She didn't want to see how the other girl looked. From what Avalon told her, she already knew. Instead, she focused her mind on escape.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or his characters.

AN: Another thank you goes to Celedeen Tachibana. It's thanks to her that I have ideas to keep this story going. Because of all the help she has given me, she is now considered the co-author of this story.

Avalon peeked around the corner, with Christy following the fairy's lead. Like all of the corridors, the walls were covered with stone, that was cold to the touch. There was a wooden door down this way, with two soldiers standing on either side of it. They were looking at each other and talking so softly that neither the girl or fairy could hear them.

"The Book of Elisu is through that door," Avalon whispered to Christy.

"That's what I was afraid of," Christy mumbled with a soft sigh.

"What are you so worried about?" Avalon questioned quietly, her voice holding a hint of confidence for the girl. "You still have that sword! You can beat those two easy!"

Christy pulled back from the corner, pressed her back against the stone wall and looked at the fairy over her shoulder. For a moment, the girl stayed silent. It was lucky they had gotten this far. First Avalon told those soldiers that she was the best swordswoman she has ever known. Which was a huge lie. Then she had to sneak past four soldiers. Avalon was going to provoke them, but Christy grabbed hold of Avalon's wing again. Now, they were close to the Book of Elisu, but two more guards blocked their way.

"There is no way you are going to sneak by those two," the purple fairy continued, bringing the girl back to the present. "You're going to have to fight them."

That thought did not sound so good to Christy. How could she fight them when she can't even wield a sword properly? She was beginning to believe that no matter what she did, she was going to end up in that cell again.

"_Do not be afraid,"_ said a voice in Christy's head. _"You can get through this. Believe in yourself."_

"Who?" Christy was so startled, it took some effort to speak softly. "Who are you?"

"_I can't say, Christy. Not at this time."_ The voice sounded serious, telling Christy she didn't have the time to pry. _"All will be explained in time. For now, you must focus on getting the Book of Elisu back."_

Before Christy could ask the voice what she meant, Avalon flew up to the girl. "Hello? Christy? Did you hear me just now? You're going to have to fight them!"

For just the briefest instant, Christy had a look of surprise on her face. She had just been thinking that the voice she heard just now sounded familiar, yet different at the same time. "I heard you the first time," she answered finally.

"Well? Are you going to fight or not?" The tone of Avalon's voice changed from confidence to annoyance.

Christy thought for a moment, then shook her head at the fairy. "I'm not going to fight. That's too risky. Especially since I'm not as good with a sword as you say."

"Then what are you going to do?"

Christy didn't answer, but instead looked around her. The corridor stretched to her left and right. Christy and Avalon had come from the left side, which made the girl think there was a room further down on the right side, past the corner she and Avalon checked. There was one window, but because of the darkness outside, it didn't bring a lot of light. Because of that, there were two torches on either side of the window, but only one was lit. And she assumed that those soldiers were still talking. For a moment, she looked at the sword in her hand, and nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Avalon asked again, seeing Christy turn to her right.

Like she had done previously, Christy didn't answer the fairy. Instead, she surprised by the fairy by throwing the weapon as hard as she could. It flew past the corner and landed with a clanging sound on the other side.

"What was that?" asked one of the soldiers loudly.

"Don't know," the other soldier answered, sounding confused. "But, it sounded like it came from that direction."

Avalon was about to ask why Christy threw her weapon, but the girl put her finger to her lips to shush the fairy. As she had hoped, she could hear the soldiers' footsteps coming in their direction. It didn't take long for the soldiers to come into view, with what little light they had. She watched as the soldiers turned their backs on the two, and walked forward to investigate the noise.

Christy looked toward Avalon, giving her a smile and a nod. "Let's go."

"Smart move," was all Avalon would say as she flew off toward the wooden door. Christy silently followed. Slowly, Christy opened the door and watched as Avalon flew inside. She looked over her shoulder, then ducked inside, closing the door behind her.

Like any other place in the castle, this place was not very bright. Looking in front of her, Christy found a spiraling stone staircase going up. Next to the staircase was a torch that was already lit. Looked like this one could be removed from the wall.

"The Book of Elisu must be up there!" Avalon said, flying ahead of Christy. "Come on!"

"Right behind you!" Christy called back, loud enough for the fairy to hear. She went to the wall, grabbed the torch, and started climbing up the stairs. She pushed her free hand against the stone wall, using the wall as a support as she went up.

Christy had no idea how tall this tower was. However, she was grateful when they reached the top. There was another door, and a torch holder. Avalon flew beside the door, waiting for Christy.

"Took you long enough," Avalon said impatiently.

Christy smiled and shook her head. "You can fly. I can't. Flying is faster than walking." As she said this, Christy went to the holder attached to the wall, and put the torch inside it. Then she opened up the door, grateful that it was not locked and the two went into the room.

The two were in a circular stone room, with many torches all around the area. All that was in this room was a stone table, with an all too familiar white covered book resting on top of it. Even in this light, Christy had a pretty good idea what this book was.

Christy ran toward the table, not bothering to keep quiet anymore. In what light they had, Christy could see the familiar golden swirls on the cover, and the three colored gems. What also proved this was the Book of Elisu was the blue water mark on the bottom left corner. Christy picked up the book without hesitation.

"You have done well to make it this far. But this is as far as you will go."

Christy gasped the second she heard that voice. Although she could hear evil in his tone, he also sounded impressed. She also recognized it from when she first heard his voice at Lake Hylia. Christy turned around to see the olive skinned man standing behind her. He was clad in black armor, had orange hair and yellow eyes that pierced into her soul.

Christy wanted to say something, but the words were stuck in her throat. She knew who this man was. He was the one who had placed darkness all over Hyrule. The one who everyone feared.

"Foolish girl. Did you really think you could escape me?" Ganondorf took a couple steps closer to Christy. Christy took a couple steps backward, and around the stone table. She didn't want to trip over it, and she knew it was there.

Avalon could feel the black magic coming from the man, and couldn't help shivering a little. She could tell that Ganondorf was powerful. And if Christy didn't escape now, she would probably die! What could she do?

Just as Avalon thought of a plan, an arrow came through the open doorway, and hit Ganondorf in the back. Growling, the evil man turned toward the door frame, and saw two more figures entering the room. Both were armed with the usual weapons, a bow, and a sword and shield.

"Link! Zelda!" Christy gasped, surprised at seeing her two friends.

This caused the evil lord to smirk. He barely even noticed the arrow in his back. "Such fools! I'll destroy you all, here and now!"

Link held out his blade, his blue eyes filled with hate for the man. "You will pay for what you have done, Ganon!" he roared and lunged at his enemy.

Ganondorf just laughed, and held out his right hand preparing himself for the attack. A strange black sword appeared in his hand, and he used it to block the Hylian's strike. Christy's eyes widened in terror as she watched the battle continue. She was so sure Link was going to get hurt! Zelda was trying to assist Link with arrows, but Ganondorf was able to block each one as he continued to attack Link.

Worried her friend was going to get killed, Christy opened the Book of Elisu. As she had done when fighting the thieves, she opened the book to a random page. If she was lucky enough, this spell would help all four of them escape. It was too difficult to read in this light, so she moved toward one of the torches. Avalon, who wondered what Christy was doing, flew over to the girl and landed on her head.

Christy thought she could hear Link cry out in pain and knew she had to move fast. Not even bothering to check the picture to see what the spell would do, Christy read the spell as loudly as could. "Mahana litoso tanasa!"

Everyone waited for something to happen, but nothing did. At least, nothing that could be seen. Christy could feel energy flow into her body. There was something about the energy that was not normal, but the girl could not figure out what it was as she closed the book again.

Ganondorf laughed at Christy's puny effort to help. "Is that the best you can do? I expected more from the Elisu Sorceress!" His attention turned to the girl, he walked toward her and raised his blade.

"Christy!" Zelda called to the other girl, worry clearly heard in her voice. "Get away!"

Christy looked up just in time to see Ganon's blade swing downward. It didn't look like she could get away in time! Just as it looked like she was about to get hit, Christy ran to the side, avoiding the man's blade.

For a brief moment, Christy was stunned. How did she get away? Then she remembered the spell she read, and the energy that spread through her limbs. Now she knew what the spell did. It gave her a burst of speed!

Not knowing how long the spell would last, Christy ran up to Link and Zelda, and grabbed the princess' arm. Thinking she understood, Zelda reached out and grabbed Link as he staggered toward them. Pulling the two along for the ride, and with Avalon still on her head, Christy ran out the door and down the tower's staircase.

Christy didn't know where she was going, as she ran through many passages. Once she started running, she couldn't stop! Actually, now she knew how a certain hedgehog feels. Everything was such a blur to her eyes. Several times, she heard surprised cries from the soldiers as they ran by, mostly since they were knocked over on the way.

The spell wore off in a few minutes in another stone room, which caused Christy to slow to a stop. There was only one torch and a stone wall in front of them. It looked like a dead end. It looked like the only way back was to go back the way they came, but Christy was too tired to move anymore.

Christy let go of Zelda and put a hand to her chest. It felt so good not to move as much. She had been so focused on escape, she wasn't sure if she brought the Book of Elisu with her. She allowed herself a weak smile, as she felt the book underneath her left arm. She must have done it without even knowing she did it.

Zelda could hear Christy huffing and puffing beside her. "Are you okay, Christy?"

"Yeah..." Christy said slowly, feeling the pain in her body. "Just a... little tired." The girl suddenly collapsed, surprising the other three. She was instantly out before she touched the cold, stone floor.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Avalon suddenly demanded, hitting herself against Christy's head hoping it would wake her.

Zelda looked to the wall without a word, and pushed in one of stones. The wall slid open, revealing a hidden passageway. She looked back at Link and Avalon. There was surprise in Link's eyes, and if Avalon was shocked, you couldn't really tell.

"We must go through this secret passageway. It will take us out of the castle, and into Castle Town." The Princess watched in concern as Link bent down and scooped Christy into his arms. "Link, you're hurt. You shouldn't strain yourself."

Link gave one of his usual grins to Zelda, ignoring the pain in his chest. During the battle with Ganon, the evil man slashed him there, and ripped his green tunic. "Someone's got to carry her, Zelda. I'll be fine."

Zelda shook her head, but gave up. She knew better than to try to talk him out of it. "Alright. But I'm going to take a good look at your wound later."

Link allowed himself a laugh, even though it hurt his chest to do it. "You worry too much," he said, following the Princess as she walked into the tunnel. Avalon, not wanting to be left behind, flew after the pair. She didn't want to say it out loud, but she was worried for Christy. And for Link, too.

AN: Just a couple notes. When Christy was running, I made a nod to Sonic the Hedgehog, by mentioning the blur and even saying how the hedgehog must feel. Also, I wasn't sure how to mention the Book of Elisu while running, so I added that little bit before she collapsed, about how she must have tucked it underneath her left arm without knowing she did it.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, characters and places.

It was the same as before. There was darkness all around Christy, with nothing in front of her, or behind her. She knew exactly what this meant. She was dreaming again.

"Christy," a female voice called to the girl in the blackness. The voice sounded similar to the other two voices she heard, but different as well. "I have something I need to tell you. Are you willing to listen?"

Christy was tempted to ask who was speaking to her, but knew she would get the same answer as before. Instead, she nodded and said, "I'm listening."

"Good. You are in the Castle Town Inn now. There is a temple near the town called the Temple of Time. That is your next destination."

Christy was about to ask why she had to go to the Temple of Time, but it didn't take her long to figure it out. "Is there a Sage waiting for me at the Temple?"

"Yes, that's right," the voice said to Christy. "You must be careful when you go to the Temple. Ganon's soldiers are all over town, looking for you."

Christy's eyes fluttered open, seeing a wooden roof above her head. She was lying down on a nice bed, with a warm blanket covering her body, and a soft pillow under her head. Slowly, she sat up, wondering how she ended up there.

There wasn't much in the room besides the bed she was sitting on. There was a shelf in the far corner of the room, a clock shaped like an owl on the opposite wall, which was no longer ticking, and a wooden table beside the bed. Christy smiled a little when she found the Book of Elisu on the table. She immediately picked up the book, and set it in her lap.

The door to the room creaked opened and Princess Zelda walked inside. She smiled in relief. "Oh, good. You're awake."

Christy smiled back at the Princess. "Zelda. It's good to see you again." Christy admitted to herself that she missed not having Zelda and Link around. "Can you answer something for me?"

"Of course."

"How did we end up here?" Christy asked, her voice filled with confusion. "I thought that we were at a dead end back at the castle."

The Princess giggled, understanding Christy's confusion. "It may have looked like a dead end. But, there is a hidden passageway there. You have to push in one of the stones to open it. It leads all the way to this building. It's vacant now, because anyone who lived in Castle Town are either slaves of Ganon, or managed to flee to Kakariko Village."

"I see," Christy said sadly, thinking about the villagers that once lived in this town. She wished there was something she could do to help them.

"Link carried you despite his wound," Zelda continued with a little smile.

Christy looked up at Zelda in surprise. "Link carried me? Even though he was wounded?"

"Yes, he did," Zelda said with a nod. "He knew we had to get away, and you know he doesn't care about his own safety. I bandaged his wound and it's healing nicely."

Christy gave the Princess a look of puzzlement. "What about the red potion you brought?"

"We gave it to a badly wounded Zora at Zora's Domain. We headed that way because we thought that's where you were," Princess Zelda explained, a look of worry crossing her face. "The Zora said his name was Mitoko."

"Mitoko?" Christy asked, her eyes widening in fear.

"Yes. He said he tried to protect you, but Ganon's men defeated him and captured you." Zelda saw the worry in Christy's eyes, and she gave the girl a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about Mitoko, Christy. With the potion we gave him, and the other Zoras looking over him, he should be fine."

"And Zora's Domain? What happened there?"

The Princess' eyes saddened, and she looked to the wooden floorboards underneath her feet. "The water is all frozen, and the caverns are colder than it should be."

"That's awful," Christy said sadly, looking down at the Book of Elisu. "When I was there, there was rushing water. Children were playing. It had not be touched by Ganon's magic. And now..."

"Oh, you shouldn't blame yourself, Christy," Zelda said quickly, sensing the feelings in the other girl's heart. "Ganon's power would have reached Zora's Domain sooner or later. I'm sure we can help the Zoras in time. For now we should focus on finding the sages and the Triforce pieces."

As Zelda said that, Christy remembered her dream and the voice within it. She looked up into the Princess' eyes. "I think I know where to find a Sage."

"You do?"

"Yes. I heard a voice in a dream when I was sleeping. She said to go to the Temple of Time."

A frown crossed Zelda's face and she crossed her arms. "That will be difficult. The Temple of Time is on the other side of town. And there are soldiers all over the place. I'm not sure if we can get passed them all."

Christy allowed herself a small smile, as an idea formed in her mind. She could use the Book of Elisu. And she knew just the spell. The one she used on a certain female thief. "I know what we can do." She beckoned the Princess with her hand.

Zelda gave Christy a confused look, but walked over to the side of the bed. She bent down so Christy could whisper in her ear. With each word Christy said, the Princess' smile grew. "That just might work. I'll go get Link and Avalon while you get ready."

Christy couldn't help a look of concern as Zelda headed for the door. "I don't mind if Avalon is coming, but shouldn't Link rest?"

"That's what I would say," Zelda agreed with a shrug of her shoulders. "But, do you think he will listen to me?"

The plan seemed to work for the most part. Christy hoped that she could put all the soldiers to sleep, by using the spell that she used at the thieves hideout. It worked on a few of them, but Christy could only put two asleep at a time. Thanks to the power of the Water Sage, some of the spells were stronger than they were before. But, it was not enough. Many times, the soldiers found them. They battled as quickly as they could, so they wouldn't alert the other guards.

Christy had no idea how long it took, but they finally made it to the other side of town, and stood before the Temple. "That was not the way I planned it," Christy said, putting a hand to her chest.

"There's nothing to worry about." Link grinned as he looked in Christy's direction. "We made it here just fine."

"Still, we need to be careful when we leave," Zelda replied, as she walked up to the young man's side. "It might not be as easy as it was this time."

Avalon, getting impatient, flew ahead of the other three. "Come on! Let's go!"

Not wanting to keep the fairy waiting, the three followed the purple fairy into the temple. The inside of the Temple of Time was light, thanks to the torches on the wall. The floor was covered in white and black checkered tiles, with a red carpet in the center. At the end of the carpet was an alter, with green, red and blue jewels floating over it. There was a pathway behind the alter, and above it was a picture of the Triforce. Christy could not help a look of surprise. Other than the torches on the walls, the Temple of Time looked exactly like the temple did in the game!

Before any of the four could speak, another voice called out to them. "I have been expecting you, Elisu Sorceress. Come to me."

Christy was the first to move as she walked past the alter, and into the pathway. The other three followed after the girl. They entered a circular room at the end of the pathway. There was a pedestal in the middle, but there was nothing in it. Standing in front of it was an old man, covered in yellow robes, with red markings. He was completely bald, and had a long white moustache.

The man smiled when he looked at Christy, and found that the Book of Elisu was tucked under her left arm, as usual. "Welcome, Elisu Sorceress. I am Rauru, the Sage of Light. I've been waiting for you ever since the Goddesses told me you were coming."

"The Goddesses?" Christy asked, her eyes wide. It was then she remembered the three voices that she heard earlier. They sounded alike, but were different as well. She realized that the three Goddesses, the ones who created this world, had been talking to her.

"Yes. They told me to add power to your book when you arrived." With this, Rauru walked up to her, and held out his hand. In understanding, she handed the Book of Elisu over to him.

As Princess Ruto did, Rauru closed his eyes, and concentrated his energy into the book. Like before, a light shined around the sage, only this time, it was yellow instead of blue. Christy felt the same peaceful feeling she did before from this light. After a couple of minutes, the light faded away and Rauru gave the book back to Christy. As before, there was a small change to the book's cover. Above the blue water drop was a yellow beam of light.

"Thank you for your help, Rauru," Zelda said politely, bowing her head out of respect for the man. "We should be going now."

"Hold on," Rauru said, holding up one of his hands. "There is something else the Elisu Sorceress must do while she is here." He looked in Christy's direction, a serious expression on his face. "There is someone who has been waiting to meet you, Elisu Sorceress. Now that the power of two sages are in the Book of Elisu, you can meet him. The spell you must use should be on the final page."

Link and Zelda eyed each other as Christy turned the Book of Elisu over, and opened the back cover. Unlike the other pages of the Book of Elisu, there was no picture. There was only words in the center of the page. The girl looked up in Rauru's eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Very sure."

Deciding to trust the old man, Christy looked back at the page and read the spell out loud. "Hitona vakata alani!"

After Christy said the final word to the spell, a flash of light filled the chamber, as if a deku nut had been thrown to the ground. When the light subsided, Christy was nowhere to be found!

"Hey!" Avalon cried, looking frantically around the chamber. "Where did Christy go?!"

"Do not worry about Christy," Rauru told the three in a calm voice. "I've been told by the Goddesses that Christy will be back. Until then, we will wait for her."

"If you say so," Zelda said, with a hint of worry in her voice. "I hope she'll be okay."

"She'll be fine," Rauru assured the Princess. A look of seriousness filled the Sage's face again. "However, I've sensed something in her heart the moment I saw her. She is afraid that someone will be hurt again because of her. I think she is planning on going alone with the purple fairy."

"What?!" Link cried, his blue eyes widening. "Are you sure about that?!"

"It's a guess on my part," Rauru told the Hyalian boy. "I'm not completely sure."

"Why?" Zelda asked, her worry growing. "Why would she do that?"

Rauru turned his back on the Princess. "You should ask her yourself when she comes back."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series or characters.

AN: It took a while for me to write this, because I wasn't exactly sure how to write this chapter. This was the best I could come up with, and I hope I didn't make it confusing.

Christy's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at her surroundings. She ended up in a clearing with trees all around her. There were birds flying in the sky and squirrels and rabbits running around. The sky was perfectly clear, and the sun shined brightly. Her friends and the Sage of Light were nowhere to be seen.

What surprised Christy the most was that she was still standing in front of a pedestal. But, this pedestal was not empty. A shining sword was stuck, tip first, into the stone. The sword's handle was blue with what looked like an eye in the middle. She knew what the sword was. The blade of evil's bane. The Master Sword.

Christy couldn't help being confused. What was the Master Sword doing here? And where was she anyway?

Deciding she couldn't just stay there, Christy closed the Book of Elisu. Then she turned and walked out of the clearing. As she did so, she noticed that the animals in the clearing were watching her curiously. The girl thought she even saw an owl that turned it's head upside down as she walked.

Christy pushed aside the branch of the final tree and felt a gasp escape her lips. She was looking at a town, all of the buildings made out of wood and stone. She could see people buying stuff from the marketplace, couples walking hand and hand, and children running around playing a game of tag.

The girl went further into town and noticed one soldier walking around the people. He was looking carefully at each person he walked by, which gave him a few stares, but others paid him no mind. Christy couldn't help wondering what would happen if he saw her.

Just then, the soldier turned his head and looked into Christy's eyes. He turned his body and walked in her direction. Christy didn't move as he looked her over, but it did make her uncomfortable. His eyes stopped on the Book of Elisu under her left arm.

"Can I see that book for a moment?"

Feeling there was no choice, Christy nodded. "Sure," she said as she put the Book of Elisu into the soldier's outstretched hands. Like Impa did, he turned it over in his hands for a moment, studying it carefully. A look of satisfaction crossed his face as he handed the book back to her.

"That's the book alright. It only has the power of two Sages, but that's okay." The soldier gave Christy a smile. "I've been looking everywhere for you. There is someone waiting for you at the castle."

Christy's eyes narrowed in confusion. "At the castle? Who is it?"

"I can't say," said the soldier in a hushed voice. He gave her a serious look. "It's just a precaution, and the master wishes this. Please, follow me to the castle."

Christy thought about it for moment. She was unsure where she was and was very confused why the sky was not covered in darkness. And she didn't even know who she was supposed to meet. Not even Rauru, the Sage of Light, would tell her. She reasoned, however, if she went with this soldier, her questions would be answered. "Okay, I'll go with you."

"Good. This way, miss."

Christy could not help a stunned expression as she followed the soldier through the castle. She passed by many other guards, all serious about their work, and a few maids gossiping and giggling. That's not what surprised her though. What shocked her was that the castle's layout was a lot like Hyrule Castle. She knew this was true because she had followed Avalon through most of the passageways to get the Book of Elisu back. But, how could that be possible?

"It's down that way," the soldier said pointing down a pathway. Christy turned to where the soldier pointed. Something about this was familiar. The path went left and right from where she stood and there was a wooden door in the hallway in front of her. "Go through this door and up the spiral staircase."

Knowing that the soldier would not tell her who was waiting for her at the top, Christy just nodded at the guard. She walked up to the door and opened it. The girl watched as the guard positioned himself beside the open door and realized that he was going to keep watch. She slipped through the doorway and closed the door behind her.

The stone walls had many torches on the walls, instead of just one as Christy expected. As Christy did before, she put her free hand on the stone wall as a support as she climbed up the staircase. When she came to the top of this tower, she found another door.

Not knowing what to expect, Christy moved toward the door and curled her right hand into a fist. For just a moment, the girl hesitated. What if the person behind the door was Ganon, and this was nothing more than a trick? Then she knocked on the door a couple of times. She decided that since she came this far, she may as well find out.

"Janis," called a male voice inside the other room. Christy relaxed a bit when she heard this voice. It didn't sound like Ganon's voice. "Can you get the door?"

"Yes, Master," answered a girl's voice cheerfully. A couple of seconds later, the door opened and a girl around Christy's age stood in the open doorway. She had long blonde hair, with a red ribbon tied in it and her eyes were a hazel color. She was wearing robes that were colored blue and violet. She opened her mouth, about to ask a question, when the girl noticed the Book of Elisu under Christy's left arm.

Eyes wide with surprise, the girl turned back around. "Master!" she called.

"What is it, Janis?" asked the male voice in puzzlement. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, Master, nothing is bothering me," the girl answered with a shake of her head. She looked at Christy over her shoulder. "We have a visitor. The one you've been waiting for. She's carrying the book."

"Then show the girl in, Janis," the male voice said with a chuckle. "It's rude to leave someone standing at the door."

Janis bowed a little. "You're right, Master. Please forgive my rudeness." She quickly moved to the side. "Please, come in."

"Thank you," Christy said with a nod of her head. She walked into the room and Janis closed the door. It was nothing as Christy expected. The room had a bookshelf that was filled with books, potions on the shelves attached to the wall, and three wooden chairs. Since there was no window in this room, there was one torch on each side of the room. A man had his back to Christy who was wearing a black robe and pointed hat with golden stars and crescent moons on them.

Christy said nothing as the man turned to face her. Even in this light, Christy saw that the color of his eyes was green. The man gave her a kind smile. "I finally get to meet you. I've been waiting for you for two years. What is your name?"

"Christy," the girl answered simply.

"And do you know who I am?"

Christy shook her head at the man. "No, sir. The guard would not say."

"He wasn't supposed to." The man's smile grew as he put a hand on his chest. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Elisu." He motioned a hand to the other girl. "The girl over there is my apprentice, Janis."

"Nice to meet you, Christy," Janis said politely.

Christy's eyes widened in surprise. How could this guy be Elisu? He had been dead for hundreds of years!

"I see that you don't believe me. I'm not surprised." The man, who called himself Elisu, looked directly into Christy's eyes. She got an uneasy feeling when he did that. "Tell me, Christy. Did you use the spell on the last page of the book?"

"Yes, I did," Christy replied with a look of puzzlement. "Why do you ask?"

"That spell is a time travel spell," the man explained with a grin. "It was only meant to be used twice. To bring you to this time, and to return you to the future. It was made that way to only use the power of two sages, one sage's power per cast. It was a last minute addition to the book before it was sent away."

Christy was so shocked, she almost dropped the Book of Elisu. If it was true, that explained a lot of things. Like why the sky wasn't covered with darkness, and why she hadn't seen Ganon in this castle, since the castle reminded her so much of Hyrule Castle. It also made sense why the Master Sword was only in a clearing. If this was the past, the Temple of Time wasn't built yet!

Christy, still surprised, walked over to a chair and sat down. As she always did when she sat down, she held the Book of Elisu across her lap. "I believe you now," she said finally. "Elisu, why did you want to meet me?"

"I have some things I want to tell you, Christy," Elisu replied, giving the girl a friendly smile. "As I told you before, I have been waiting for you for two years. It was two years ago I sent that book away."

Christy nodded slowly, remembering what Impa told her. When she was learning about the Book of Elisu, she asked how long the book had been missing. The High Oracle told her that it hadn't been seen for 500 years. This meant she traveled 498 years into the past!

"There was a reason I sent the book away," Elisu continued as he walked to another chair and sat down. Janis followed her Master's lead, and sat in the remaining chair. "Do you know why, Christy?"

The brown haired girl looked thoughtful, trying to remember Impa's words. "You did it so people with evil hearts could no longer use your book. And to give it to the one who could use it."

"Is that what they are saying in your time?" Elisu questioned the girl. The only answer the wizard got was a nod from her. "I see. What else do they say?"

"I was told that you created this book, and by adding the Sages power to the book, it becomes stronger. You made it so that anyone could use it." Christy was puzzled why Elisu asked her this, but answered anyway. "Because of this, both good and evil hearted people came after your book. You were angry at the evil hearted ones for misusing your book, and realized your mistake. You made it so only one other person could use the book and sent it away."

"That's not the whole truth," Janis piped up. For a moment, she wasn't sure she was allowed to speak and looked over at Elisu. The wizard gave his apprentice a nod and she continued. "The book you carry was created by two people. One was Master Elisu. The other was me. We had a little help from the Sages too, so that extra power could be added to the book."

Christy was surprised to hear Janis say that. Janis helped create the book with Elisu? Then why wasn't she told that? Christy was also a little sad. If Janis did help Elisu in making the magic book, why wasn't her name there with Elisu in the book's title? She couldn't help thinking that it wasn't fair.

"Not just anyone could use it either," Janis continued with a smile. "Only one person could use it from the start, but the rumors said that anyone could use the book. Because of this, many people came hoping to use the book's power, whether it was to help a friend, or to harm someone. Master was angry at the fact that evil ones came to try and use the book, but was satisfied that none of them could use it."

The smile on the apprentice's face faded as she went on, and a serious expression replaced it. "One day, I had a dream. In the dream, darkness covered the skies of Hyrule, even in the daytime. The darkness vanished over one village, thanks to a figure that was holding onto a white covered book. I knew what this meant. That person was the one who could use the book, and was destined to save Hyrule."

"That's why the book was sent away," Elisu replied as he stood. "So it could reach the person that could use the book."

"But, how did you know to send it me?" Christy questioned, still a little surprised and confused.

"We didn't exactly know," Janis told Christy with a shrug of her shoulders. "I couldn't see the figure clearly in my dream. So, we went to the oracle, Sen, to clear up the matter. She told us that the figure in my dream was a girl from the future. And from another world.

"With that information in mind, we put the time travel spell on the final page of the book. However, we could not add a spell that would bring the girl to our world. So, Master Elisu wrote the spell down on a piece of parchment, and put it on the inside cover of the book, right were the girl would see it. If luck was on our side, she would cast that spell first. The parchment was supposed to turn to ash to prove the spell had been cast."

"How am I supposed to get home?" Christy asked quietly, believing that there was no spell in the book that could do it.

"The spell that you need is located in your mind," Elisu told Christy, putting reassurance into his tone. "When you need to use it, you'll know."

Christy smiled gratefully at Elisu. That was what she needed to know. It relieved her to know that she could return home when this whole adventure was over.

"There was a reason we created the book, Christy," Elisu continued with a grin. "I was looking for an heir, that would one day inherit my power. As Janis helped me make the book, she found she couldn't use it. That's when we knew only one could wield the book. And that person is you. You are my heir, Christy."

Christy was so surprised she couldn't think of anything to say. At first, she doubted that she was who Elisu said she was. How could she be the heir to Elisu's power? After a while, she believed him, though. She doubted before that she could use the book, but proved herself wrong when the spell she cast returned light to Kakariko Village. Which, as she though about it, had to be the same village from Janis' dream.

"Janis," Elisu turned to his apprentice, who stood as her name was called. "Get the item from the shelf and give it to Christy."

"Yes, Master." She turned to the shelf and grabbed an item that Christy couldn't see. When the girl turned to face Christy, she was holding a hand held harp, like the one Sheik used in Ocarina of Time. The harp was silver in color, but Christy didn't know what material it was made out of. Elisu's apprentice walked over to Christy and held it out to her. Christy made sure the book would stay still as she took the harp from Janis' hands.

"As the heir to my power, Christy, I'm sure you can play this harp." Elisu noticed the surprised look in Christy's eyes, but chose to ignore it. "It was mine, but I want you to take it with you."

Christy was about to tell Elisu that she didn't really know how to play a harp when the door burst open and someone ran in. It happened to be the guard that was standing by the door. The one that wanted Christy to follow him. "Master Elisu! I've received word that the king wants to see you."

"I understand," the wizard told the soldier. "I'll be down in a moment." He watched as the guard walked off after the wizard said that. He looked at the two girls. "Janis, Christy, come with me. Janis, be a dear and hold onto Christy's book."

"Yes, Master," the girl said as she held out her hands. Knowing there was no choice, Christy gave the book to Janis for the time being. She got up from the chair, holding the harp between her hands. As she followed the two down the stairs, she was still unconvinced that she could play the thing.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series or characters.

AN: I finally updated! A small part in here mentions a part I think I should have mentioned in Chapter 10.

Christy gasped in awe as she walked with Elisu and Janis. She was walking on the red carpet in the throne room. There was some windows on the wall to her left, allowing light to flood through the room. There were several guards standing on the left and right side of the carpet, all standing straight and tall.

At the end of the long room was a throne. Sitting on it was a royally dressed man, leaning his head against his left hand. From the look in his eyes, it was easy to see that something was troubling him.

Elisu put one arm in front of him, and bowed. "You summoned me, Your Majesty?"

The King looked up and let out an unhappy sigh. "Yes, Elisu. As I'm sure you've heard, my wife, the Queen, hasn't been well for the last couple of days."

"Yes. I'm aware of that, Your Majesty."

"I've had the best doctors look at her. And despite their best efforts, they haven't been able to cure her." The King's eyes sparkled with sadness. "I'm afraid that she may... die."

Christy's eyes widened. She heard something like this before. Back at Lon Lon Ranch when Link asked Malon about her father. She had said that he was sick, and they were afraid he was going to die.

"Elisu, do you know of anything that can cure her?" the King asked, taking the girl out her thoughts.

Elisu held a thoughtful look in his emerald green eyes. "I believe I do. It is said that there is something hidden away in the Forest of Fairies. It is said to cure any illness. It is called the Fairy's Tear."

The King's blue eyes lit up when he heard Elisu's words. A look of excitement was clearly seen on the royal man's face. "Do you think you can find it?"

Elisu seemed to understand what the king was implying and nodded his head. "Yes, Your Majesty. I'm sure I can locate the Fairy's Tear."

The King clapped his hands together. "Oh, that is wonderful! Then the task is yours, Elisu. Go to the Forest of Fairies and find the Fairy's Tear."

Elisu bowed low. "As you command, Your Majesty." The wizard came up from his bow, and he smiled. "If I may, I would like my apprentice, Janis, to accompany me."

"I see no problem with that."

"Also, I would like Christy to come along as well."

The King looked at the wizard puzzled. "Who is Christy?"

"The young lady in red that is standing before you," Elisu explained as he motioned a hand to the shocked girl.

The King looked in the girl's direction. "Ah, yes. I wondered who the girl was. Why is it that you want her to go with you?"

Elisu put a hand on Christy's right shoulder. All Elisu did was stare at the harp still in Christy's hands out of the corner of his eye. The King followed the wizard's gaze.

"I see. I understand," the King said with a nod. "Will you go with Elisu, young Christy?"

At first, Christy didn't answer. The King may have understood, but she did not. What was the reason Elisu wanted her along? She puzzled over it for a couple seconds, but she didn't have an answer.

This time, she knew she had a choice. However, she couldn't bring herself to say no. The King looked so sad earlier, thinking that the Queen was going to die. "I will, Your Majesty."

Elisu smiled, removing his hand from the girl's shoulder. "We should be going, Your Majesty."

"I will pray to the Goddesses for your safe return. Good luck to you all."

Hyrule Field was very peaceful. The green grass swayed gently in the breeze, and birds flew overhead. The sky was a little cloudy now, but the sun still shined above the three travelers. Christy walked on, in between Elisu and Janis. The three had been in silence for the past half hour.

Elisu glanced at Christy, noticing the girl's expression. From the look on her face, he could see that she was puzzled about something. Taking a guess what was on the girl's mind, he asked, "You're wondering why I wanted you along, aren't you?"

Christy was startled when she heard Elisu say that. She looked over at the wizard. "How did you know?"

Elisu smiled at the girl. "I didn't," he said honestly. "It was just a guess."

Christy gave Elisu a tiny smile. "Well, you guessed right. Why do you want me along, Elisu?"

"I have something I need to tell you," the wizard explained. "But, I can't tell you now."

"Is that the only reason?"

"No," Elisu admitted with a shake of his head. "I'm also curious. Curious to how well you use your magic. I would like to see it firsthand."

Christy looked away, unable to look Elisu in the eye. She didn't really know the Book of Elisu all that well. Since the last time she tried, she never gave herself a chance to study the book. During fights, she flipped to random pages, not knowing where anything was. It was lucky she had gotten this far. How long could her journey go before her luck ran out?

Janis turned her head to the other girl. The apprentice lost the cheerful expression on her face. "What's wrong, Christy?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

Christy would have liked to tell Janis that nothing was wrong. But, she would have been lying. "It's just... well... I..."

Elisu noticed the way the girl's voice quivered as she spoke. He could sense a strong feeling of self-doubt coming from her. It ran deep within the girl's soul. Something told him this was not the only time she felt this way.

"I don't... know if... I can use the book properly," Christy said sadly, as she lowered her head. "I can use the spells, but..."

Elisu, in understanding, interrupted the brown haired girl. "You don't know all of the spells in the book, correct?"

Christy looked up and eyed the wizard. Despite the way she felt, there was surprise written on her face. She could see a kind look in Elisu's eyes. It was as if he understood. "Yes."

"You just started your journey not long ago, I take it," Elisu replied as he nodded his head. "If that is the case, then it is only natural that you don't know."

Christy thought about Elisu's words. What the wizard said was true. It wasn't just the fact she didn't let herself study the book. She had no time at all. And since her journey had only begun, it would be too easy if she knew all of the spells right away.

"That, and as I'm sure you've learned by now, some spells require the power of the sages to work," Elisu continued, a grin spreading on his face.

As Elisu said that, Christy remembered when Ganon's magic turned her into a duck. The power of the book alone was not enough to use the transformation spell. She needed help from the Water Sage in order to become human again.

That brought another thought to mind. "Why do I need the power of the sages for some spells to work?" Christy suddenly questioned the wizard.

"You don't have natural magical ability," Elisu explained without hesitation. "At least, not yet. To use magic at all, you need to at least hold or touch the book in some way. And the more power you gain from the sages, the more spells you can use."

"You said 'not yet,'" Christy said confusingly. "What do you mean 'not yet?'"

"As the heir to my power, you may gain the ability to use magic without the book," Elisu answered, looking into the girl's eyes. "I don't expect that to happen for some time however."

Though Christy understood, she doubted she would ever use magic without the book. And even if she did, she was sure she wouldn't gain the ability until after her journey was over. When her magic would no longer be needed.

"Speaking of the book, I feel strange not carrying it myself," Christy suddenly admitted.

Elisu smiled at the girl. "Of course. I understand. Janis, give Christy back her book."

"Yes, Master," Janis said with a grin, as she handed the Book of Elisu to the other girl. Christy almost didn't get a hold of it because they were still walking, and she was still carrying Elisu's harp.

"Wait." Christy came to a stop. Elisu and Janis stopped walking and watched as the girl knelt down, and placed the harp and book on the ground. She took the bag off of her back, opened it, and put the harp inside. Christy was grateful that Zelda and Link found it in Ganon's Castle. She had completely forgotten about it when she was trying to escape, only thinking of the Book of Elisu.

She was also glad that Elisu said those words to her. It did not completely erase the doubt she felt. But, she felt much better now. Christy still wasn't sure if she would be able to complete the journey, but she decided to not let her own doubt drag her down. All she could do was try her best.

Christy put the bag back on her back. Grabbing the Book of Elisu, the girl stood and smiled. "That's better." As she spoke, she tucked the book under her left arm.

Elisu nodded at Christy. He waited for the girl to catch up to him and his apprentice before they continued on their way.

Christy did her best not to growl in frustration. She knew she was right. She couldn't play the harp that Elisu gave her.

Night had fallen some time ago, and Elisu suggested that they rest. Christy had been unable to sleep, so she decided to try the harp. Just as she thought, she couldn't play the harp at all. The notes sounded awful, and she was sure she was going to wake Elisu or Janis. And even though she kept trying, she didn't seem to be getting any better.

Janis slowly opened one eye and sat up. She listened to Christy's attempt at playing the harp. "Sounds to me you are trying too hard," she remarked as she opened her other eye.

Christy turned her head to Janis, and nodded. "Maybe. Elisu said I could play this harp, but I don't seem to be any good at it." Then she smiled apologetically. "Sorry for waking you, Janis."

Janis shook her head. "It's alright. Don't worry about it." The apprentice looked up to the sky, looking at the many sparkling stars overhead.

Christy followed Janis' example and looked up to the sky. Seeing all of those stars overhead made the girl smile. It had been a long time since she had seen this many stars. A half moon could also be seen glowing softly. When she would go back to the future, it would probably be some time before she could see stars and the moon again.

Thinking about the future made her frown. Christy thought of Link, who got hurt in the last battle with Ganon. She remembered Mitoko, who risked his life to protect her, even though he didn't know her all that well.

They had gotten hurt because of her. It was what she believed. And she was sure, if she continued her journey with Link and Zelda, someone else would get hurt. And it would be because of her. She was sure of it.

"_When I go back, I'm going to tell them,"_ Christy thought to herself. _"That I am going to continue the journey on my own. With Avalon. I don't want anyone to get hurt."_

Christy had no idea what was going to happen the next day. And those events would make her change her mind and make her see. Make her realize that going alone would be fatal mistake.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series, characters and places.

AN: Here's chapter 13! People who looked at I Was a Fool got a little heads up to what would happen here. But, pieces of this was suggested by Celedeen Tachibana, so there are some differences to the oneshot I wrote.

A gentle breeze began to blow, swaying the hair on the sleeping girl's forehead. The sun had risen about an hour ago. Slowly, Christy became more aware of her surroundings.

Christy pushed herself into a sitting position, and yawned. Her eyes were still closed. The girl waited for someone to acknowledge the fact that she was awake. Yet, when she didn't hear anyone, she frowned. Something was wrong.

Christy opened up her eyes, and looked right and left. She was in the exact same place that she had been last night. But, Elisu and Janis were nowhere to be seen.

She cupped her hands around her mouth and called out as loudly as she could. "Elisu! Janis! Where are you?!"

The only answer Christy received was the sound of the wind rustling the grass.

"Where could they be?" Christy asked aloud. She didn't expect an answer. She was all alone after all. She slowly got to her feet, and looked around one more time. "Elisu! Janis!"

Still, there was no reply.

"Why would they leave?" Christy questioned herself, putting a finger to her cheek in thought. "Elisu was the one who wanted me to come. Why..."

As she talked, a terrible thought came to mind. She tried to shrug it off, but it refused to go away. Maybe something happened to Elisu and Janis. Maybe, they had gone off to find food, with intention of returning, and they couldn't come back because they were ambushed or something.

"No, that can't be," Christy murmured as she shook her head. "I'm sure Janis knows some good spells, and Elisu is with her. They are fine."

Christy stood there for a few more minutes. In a way, she got what she wanted. Not completely, she was not with Avalon, but that wasn't the point. She was alone now.

"I had wanted to wait until I was back at the present, though," Christy said softly, trying to figure out where the two had gone. "I should find them. I promised I would help them find the Fairy's Tear."

After checking her surroundings a bit more, Christy turned in the direction she was sure they were going yesterday. She knelt down to her bag, she had taken it off before going to sleep, and opened it up. It didn't take long for her to find the Book of Elisu, and she took it out.

She was going to prove to herself she could do this. At least, until she found Elisu and Janis. She was going to prove that everything would be much better if she was by herself.

The girl closed her bag and slipped it on her back. She picked up the Book of Elisu, stood up, and walked off in the direction she was facing.

It was a pretty peaceful walk. Maybe too peaceful. There were no clouds in the sky, causing the sun to shine on Christy at all times. Luckily, the breeze was still blowing, so she wasn't getting hot. Every now and then, she would pass a single tree, and she could hear birds chirping.

Despite that, Christy was frowning. She was sure she would have caught up to Elisu and Janis by now. And, she wasn't facing any hardships on the way. For some reason, that just felt wrong somehow.

Christy froze as a familiar voice laughed behind her. "So, this is where you are."

Christy's eyes widened. That voice. She knew that voice. But, how could this be? She turned around, seeing a familiar looking man covered in black armor. And he was not alone. Some Moblins stood behind him.

"Ganon?! How did you follow me?!"

Ganon only gave Christy a calm smirk. He didn't answer her question. "You have something that I want, Sorceress. Give me that book!"

Christy wiped away her surprise, and tried to look determined. "No!" she yelled, holding the Book of Elisu in between her hands.

Ganon laughed evilly at the girl. "I don't know whether to call you brave or foolish." As he spoke, the Moblins armed themselves with their weapons. Some had swords and shields, the rest had spears. Without a word, Ganon pointed at Christy, giving unheard orders to attack!

The Moblins were fast, and soon had Christy surrounded in a circle. That reminded her of the thieves that she fought before, except she had been with Link that time. There seemed to be less Moblins than there had been thieves, but that didn't make Christy feel better.

"_I knew there was going to be a fight,"_ Christy thought to herself, doing her best not to shake in fear. _"I gotta prove that I got what it takes! Here and now!"_

Despite those thoughts, Christy found herself on the defensive the whole time. She was constantly dodging the swords and the spears. She was moving this way and that, trying to avoid being hit. Christy had to wait for them to stop, so she could find an opening. So she could attack.

Christy jumped backward, barely dodging another sword swipe. If she didn't act soon, she was done for. Deciding to take a chance, Christy opened the book, flipping through the pages to find a spell that would help her.

While she was looking, a Moblin came up behind her, and hit her in the back with his shield. It couldn't wound a person, but if used hard enough, it could seriously hurt. Christy cried out in surprise instead of pain, and fell to her hands and knees. The Book of Elisu slipped away from her grasp, and somehow closed before it hit the ground.

For just a moment, Christy just sort of stayed there, stunned. Then she shook her head, reminding herself of the danger she was in. She reached for the Book of Elisu.

At that moment, a strong, ugly looking hand grabbed Christy's arm. He yanked her to her feet roughly and pulled her away from the book.

"No!" Christy attempted to pull her arm away, but she couldn't. He was much stronger than she was. "Let me go!"

The Moblin laughed at Christy's attempt to free herself. "You're not in a position to boss me around," he said smugly.

The Moblin had no trouble turning Christy around, bringing her closer to him in the same movement. He did let go of her arm, but quickly wrapped his own arm around the girl's chest. Christy tried everything she could to get free, even though she knew it was useless. She grabbed the Moblin's arm in her own hands, and tried to pull his arm away.

But, her struggles stopped when she felt cold steel against her skin. The Moblin was holding a sword to her throat. Any will to fight had vanished completely. Her hands went limp to her sides.

The Moblins moved to the side so Ganon could come closer. Christy dreaded every step he made. This was it. She knew it.

Ganon laughed cruelly at Christy as he addressed the Moblin holding her. "If the girl becomes a problem, kill her."

"Yes, sir!" the Moblin responded as Ganon bent down and picked up Christy's book.

All Christy could do was watch as Ganon touched the cover of the book. His movements were slow, as if he was enjoying every minute of it. He opened up the book, and started looking at the pages, one by one.

Tears brimmed Christy's eyes, and she made no effort to wipe them away. She was so sure that if she made any movement, she would be killed.

"_Well, he can't use the book,"_ Christy reminded herself._ "I'm the only one that can."_ That was the only good thing she could think of. The situation looked pretty grim. Then she wondered why someone who had the Triforce of Power would want her book. The power of the Triforce was stronger than the Book of Elisu. At least, that's what she thought.

Where were Elisu and Janis? They would save her! Right?

Christy would have shook her head, if she wasn't scared that such a move might kill her. _"Wishful thinking. I haven't seen them at all today."_

What brought Christy out of her thoughts was Ganon's voice. "Dakoto saloki temaka!"

Christy watched Ganon's eyes narrow when the spell he tried to cast didn't work. He took a couple steps closer to Christy. "Why won't the book work?"

Christy didn't open her mouth. She didn't think he was really asking her. And, she really didn't want to die.

"Answer me, stupid girl!"

Christy would have jumped if she could. Ganon yelling at her like that really startled her. She decided that she had to answer. There was no choice. "I... It's because... I'm the only one that can use it." Christy hated the way her voice sounded right then. It not only showed how scared she was, her voice had cracked as she spoke.

"You lie!"

"I'm not! You of all people should know this!" Christy was sure that Ganon had to know this piece of information. "Only one person can use it! It was like that at the start! Only I can use it!"

For a moment, there was silence. Ganon appeared to be considering what Christy had just said. Christy didn't dare speak unless she was being talked to. Ganon stared hard into Christy's eyes for a moment.

A wide grin spread across the man's face. Christy did not like that grin. "From the look in your eyes, I know you are telling the truth. But..."

"_But? What does he mean? What does he want?"_

"I've wanted to use the book's power ever since I've heard of it. With it's power, alongside the Triforce, I would be unstoppable! But, you said that you are the one that can use it. So, I'm going to give you a choice."

"A choice?" Christy found herself repeating weakly.

"Oh, it's a very simple choice," Ganon told the girl with a cruel laugh. "Either you join me, or you die. It's up to you."

That was her choice? Neither one of them sounded very good. She knew what this meant. She failed to save Hyrule.

"_I was so stupid! I should have never thought of going alone! Link, Zelda, Avalon, everyone in the present was depending on me! I failed Elisu and Janis. I let all of Hyrule down."_

"Well? What's it going to be?"

Christy lowered her head sadly. It was the only movement she had made in a while. "I... I..." A sigh full of sorrow escaped her lips. "I'll... I'll join you."

Christy hated herself for saying that. But, that was her decision. It was either live, and allow Ganon to control her, allow this man to use the power she had. Or, to die, probably full of pain and suffering. Christy chose to live.

"Good girl," Ganon said approvingly. "You understand your place now."

"_I'm sorry,"_ Christy thought sadly, closing her eyes. _"Link, Zelda, Avalon, everyone in the present. I failed you all. I'm... I'm so sorry."_

All of her strength was gone. Christy found her body going limp as she fainted.

A familiar, yet gentle, voice spoke above Christy, calling to her. "Wake up, Christy."

That voice. It belonged to... Elisu.

AN: The suggestions had gone two different ways. We agreed that the way I wrote this now was the way to go. There was one other way, and I may write a story based on that. If I can figure out how to write it.

Can anyone guess why Christy heard Elisu's voice in the end?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, characters and places.

AN: Here's chapter 14! I have two notes here. The name of an object I used here is close to Janis name. I hadn't meant for it to happen, it just did. Also, thanks to Cele, I learned what the instrument that Elisu gave Christy is. I tried to explain it here, but I don't know how good I did.

The voice spoke again, just as gently as before. "Wake up, Christy."

When Christy opened up her eyes, she saw Elisu and Janis smiling above her. To make sure she wasn't seeing things, she blinked her eyes several times as though she was trying to clear her vision.

"Elisu? Janis?" Christy slowly sat up, not completely aware of where she was. "What's going on?"

"You were dreaming, Christy," Elisu explained. He extended his hand as a gesture to help the girl up. Christy, not sure what was going on, accepted the wizard's hand and he helped her to her feet.

"Dreaming?"

"It was a test, actually," Elisu continued with a smile on his face. "You were never in any real danger."

Christy's eyes widened when she heard that. "Then... then I didn't agree to join Ganon?"

"That's right."

Christy sighed in relief. Knowing that she didn't join Ganon made her feel a lot better. And, yet, Christy found herself curious. What was the purpose of Elisu's test? Why did he make her go through all of that?

As if he read her mind, Elisu spoke up. "There is a reason why I had to test you. Did you not learn anything from it?"

Christy thought for a moment, putting her right hand on her chest as she did. "That I shouldn't go alone."

"Exactly, Christy," Elisu nodded his head at her. "Now you understand that if you were to go alone, this Ganon that you speak of will get to you much easier. And if he ever gets you, all hope to save Hyrule will vanish."

"I see," Christy said softly, looking up at the wizard. With a tiny smile, she shook her head. "I failed the test, didn't I?"

"It's true you failed, but now you understand what must be done," Elisu told Christy, grinning at the girl widely. "Just don't go alone. Accept the help you are given. That is what I wanted to tell you."

"About my magic..."

Elisu calmly interrupted the girl. "You told us earlier that you didn't believe you could use the book properly. Why is that?"

"Because, I'm always flipping pages. I don't really know where all of the spells are," Christy answered.

"Ah, but you were doing more than just flipping pages, Christy," Elisu replied as he held up his index finger. "Somewhere, deep inside of you, no matter how small, you believed you could do it. Even if it was only because you had to. That's why you always found the right spell."

"I... I believed in myself?"

Elisu nodded at the girl. "That's right. And as long as you believe in yourself, that will always work."

Christy's smile widened a bit. That was a comforting thought. If what Elisu said was true, then maybe she could save Hyrule. Maybe she could defeat Ganon! With help from Link and Zelda of course.

"Still, could you hand me the book for a second?"

Christy stared at the wizard confusingly. Why would he need the book? After all, he didn't need to touch the book to use his powers. But, he must have some reason. "Sure."

Christy looked around on the ground as if that's where she thought it was. But, as she looked, she didn't see it. A frown crossed her face. "Where... where is it?"

"It's still in your bag, Christy," Janis said cheerfully. Her hazel eyes sparkled as she spoke. "I saw you put it there last night."

Still confused, Christy took a good look at her surroundings. As she did, she felt like slapping herself on the forehead. She was so silly! If she had been dreaming the whole time, then she never left the spot where they slept.

Christy knelt down to the bag, as she had done in the dream, and took the book out. Still kneeling on the ground, she handed over the Book of Elisu to the wizard.

Elisu took the book off of Christy's hand. "Thank you. I won't be long." He glanced over at Janis. "Can I use some of your ribbons, Janis?"

The apprentice nodded her head as she reached into one of the pockets of her robe. "Yes, Master." When Janis took her hand out of her pocket, she was holding some ribbons. The ribbons were many colors too.

"Thank you, Janis." The wizard sat down on the grassy ground, and opened up the book till he came to a certain page and held out his hand. In understanding, Janis handed over one of the ribbons. Carefully, Elisu placed the ribbon on the page, and chanted a simple spell to make the ribbon stay put. This continued for several minutes, and Janis had to fish out more ribbons from her pocket. Finally, Elisu was finished.

The wizard rose to his feet, and made a gesture for Christy to do the same. Nodding, the girl stood as Elisu handed the book back to her. "I marked a few spells with some Janis' ribbons. There may come a time when what I told you may not work. The spells I marked should help you if that ever happens."

"I see. Thank you, Elisu."

The wizard grinned. "You're welcome, Christy. There is something else as well. I marked one very important spell. I'm sure you are going to need it. I marked it with a yellow ribbon."

Christy looked at each of the ribbons poking out of the book's pages. Among all of the many colored ribbons, there was only one yellow ribbon.

"Do not look at it now," Elisu told the girl. "You should know when you need to use it. You can look at it then."

Christy nodded her head in understanding. She was tempted to open the book now and take a look, but deep down, she knew that it would be a while before she would need to use the spell. So, she decided to wait, like Elisu told her.

As before, a thought came to Christy's mind. "How much power do I need to use it?"

"The book's power must be a full strength to cast it," Elisu answered. The wizard then turned back toward the direction of the castle.

"Elisu?" Christy questioned, confusion clearly heard in her voice. "Where are we going?"

"Back to the castle," the wizard answered with a smile. "Our task is done."

"What about the Fairy's Tear?"

"That was actually a lie, Christy," Elisu remarked, turning his head to look at the girl. "You thought the soldier that brought you to me stayed by the door that leads to the tower. Instead, when he was sure you couldn't hear him, he went to tell the King of your arrival."

A lie? Why would they lie about the Queen's health?

"We needed to bring you to a place that we could test you," Elisu explained, knowing what was on the girl's mind. "We couldn't do it at the castle. So, we agreed that when you arrived we would say that the Queen was ill. We hoped you would agree to my proposal of coming along."

Christy nodded a little, but sighed inwardly. She was hoping if they found the Fairy's Tear, maybe she could use it to save Talon. He was really ill, and she knew that Malon was worried about him.

"Christy."

Christy turned to look at Janis, wondering what the apprentice could want. Janis was holding onto an herb that was green and white. "What is that, Janis?"

"It's called Janibo," Janis explained, putting the herb in Christy's free hand. "If you know someone who is sick, this herb should cure him or her. By itself, it won't do anything. It needs to be made into medicine first."

Christy was surprised by Janis' action. Did she know? Like Elisu seemed to be reading her mind today? "Does this cure any illness?"

"No," Janis admitted with a shake of her head. "But, I just thought you could use it."

Would the Janibo truly heal Talon? Well, it wouldn't hurt to try. _"We need to go back to Lon Lon Ranch,_" Christy thought to herself. Again, she bent to the ground and stuck the herb into the bag. She hoped it wouldn't get too squished in there. Standing up, and tucking the book under her arm, she followed after Elisu and Janis.

The King looked up from his throne to see the three he sent out yesterday entering the throne room. Knowing that the girl knew that his wife wasn't sick, he just smiled instead. "Ah, I see you have returned. How did it go, Elisu?"

Elisu bowed, smiling as he did. "The test went just as we planned. While Christy failed the test, she understands that going alone will get her caught or killed."

"I see." The King looked at Christy, who was smiling just a little. He could see that the girl did understand. "Christy, was it?"

Christy nodded at first, then she curtsied as best she knew. It felt strange to do so, but she was in the King's presence. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"I know that you are trying to save Hyrule. I wish you the best of luck on your quest."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Elisu, Janis." The two looked up as the king called their names. "Escort Christy to the place where she arrived."

It wasn't long until Christy stood back at the clearing. The place where the Temple of Time had yet to made. Right now, there were squirrels and rabbits standing around the pedestal with the Master Sword. Birds looked on from the tree branches. It was as if they were curious, as they were watching what was going on.

"Go with strength, Christy," Elisu advised, as he smiled at his heir. "Never forget what is most important to you."

"I won't," Christy promised, grinning back. "And, I promise that I will save Hyrule." Saying that made her feel more better about taking the journey. She didn't feel forced now. She really wanted to help. But, that didn't change her mind about the harp. "Elisu. I think I should give you back the harp you gave me. I tried to play it last night, and didn't do very well."

"It's meant to be yours," Elisu told her, his smile firmly in place. "When the King saw the instrument in your hands, he knew that you were the one to be tested. You will be playing the lyre in due time."

"Lyre?" Christy repeated in the form of a question. "That's what it's called?"

"That's right. I called it a harp at the time. Something told me that was the term you were familiar with. I decided that before you left, you would learn the proper name."

Christy only nodded. Why didn't he tell her before? Maybe he didn't think it was that important for her to know.

"Good luck, Christy!" Janis waved as she spoke.

Christy smiled again. "Thank you, Janis." Christy then opened up the book's back cover and chanted the spell that would take her back to the present.

AN: I hope to write Chapter 15 soon! Also, the spinoff story I mentioned in the last chapter may take form soon. All I need is a way to start!

Also, good guess ZombieDragon!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series, characters and places.

AN: Here is chapter 15! I would like to thank Celedeen Tachibana for giving me ideas to keep this story going! Also, thanks goes to the people who have reviewed me, because your kind words give me encouragement.

The bright light finally faded. A big smile spread across Christy's face when she was able to see. She was standing in the Temple of Time! She was still standing near the pedestal, but the Master Sword was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm back!" Christy called cheerfully, looking around the little chamber. Her smile wilted as she scanned the room.

"Where is everyone?" Christy asked slowly. She closed the Book of Elisu as she checked the little chamber one more time. No matter which way she looked, she didn't see anyone.

Christy was about to call out to the others when a familiar voice said behind her, "They are not here, Christy."

Christy sighed with relief when she heard that voice. It belonged to Rauru, the Light Sage. She turned to the entrance of the chamber, seeing that he was now walking toward her.

"What do you mean they are not here, Rauru?"

"You took longer than we thought," Rauru explained. He looked over his shoulder briefly, as if he expected someone to be there before he looked at her again. "The ones that were looking for you came inside the temple. They had to fight their way out."

"Oh, this isn't good," Christy moaned softly as she looked down. "I promised that I wouldn't go alone."

"Don't worry, Christy," Rauru reassured as he stopped in front of her. He put a gentle hand on her left shoulder. "Everything will be fine. Just head to Kakariko Village."

"Kakariko Village?"

"I've been told if you try to go there, you'll be reunited with the others."

Christy shook her head, putting the book under her arm. "I don't think that will work, Rauru. I was captured in Zora's Domain and brought to the Castle. I don't even know where to find the Lon Lon Ranch."

Rauru nodded his head. "I understand that. I heard about it from Link and Zelda. You are new to Hyrule after all."

Christy wondered if they told the Sage that she was from another world. Whether they did or not, he seemed to know a lot of things. He may have known before they told him. "Rauru, can you tell me how to reach Kakariko Village?"

Rauru shook his head at her. "Just like you, I don't know my way around Hyrule. But, I can tell you this." He took his hand off of the girl's shoulder. "In this case, you should follow your heart. If you do, I'm sure you'll locate your friends."

Knowing she wasn't going to get any more information from the man, Christy nodded. "I understand. Thank you, Rauru."

"You're welcome, child." An urgent look filled the Light Sage's eyes. "You should get moving. Ganon is still looking for you."

Christy nodded again, and walked out of the chamber. She walked through the passageway slowly, not knowing what she would find. She was not going to let herself be ambushed. But she found, as she entered the main part of the Temple of Time, that she had nothing to worry about.

Past the alter, Christy could see many knocked out guards all over the tiled floor. Most were Moblins, but the rest were humans. Some of the guards had been hit by a sword, whereas the rest had a couple of arrows in them.

Though Rauru's words assured Christy that Link and Zelda were alright, she still couldn't help worrying. They were her friends, after all. Of course she was worried about them. She even wondered if Avalon was alright. She hoped that she wasn't imprisoned in a bottle or anything.

"If the guards are in here, then that leaves the redeads." Christy shuddered as she said that. She remembered what redeads were like from the game. She knew that if she was ever caught by a redead, and she was alone, she probably wouldn't make it. And, if this Hyrule was anything like the game, they should be around the town.

Redeads were terrible creatures. The kind you could picture roaming the town at night. They were like the zombies of Hyrule. If they get a hold of you, they start draining your life force. Chances are, unless you manage to get free, you too would end up as a redead.

Christy forced herself to stopped trembling. She didn't see any redeads on the way to the Temple. But, she knew that just because she didn't see any before, didn't mean she wouldn't see any now. Even if they were there, she had to get through Castle Town if she wanted to reach Hyrule Field.

Christy took a deep breath and ran out of the Temple of Time. She looked to the sky for a second, seeing the darkness that Ganondorf had placed there. Though it hadn't been long, she already missed the sky in the past, and even at home. You couldn't see the sun very well, even with the little patches that allowed you to see a little of the sky.

Seeing that made the girl repeat her earlier promise. She was going to save Hyrule with Link, Zelda and Avalon by her side. Together, they would defeat Ganondorf, and return light to Hyrule's skies.

Remembering that she was worried about the redeads, Christy looked all around her. She slowed down little by little until she was just walking. She was shocked. There were no redeads. Not behind her and not in front of her.

That made her especially nervous. Were they all hiding? Were they lurking the shadows, sneaking up behind her?

Christy shook her head. If there were redeads, and they saw her, she'd freeze in her tracks even if she couldn't see them. While she was frozen, the redeads could come up behind her, and wrap themselves around her. Well, if the redeads were the same here like in the games, that would be the case. She wouldn't have to see them. She would freeze if they looked at her.

Christy continued to walk through the town. This seemed too easy. There was no one around her. She really was all alone. When she found the entrance to the town, she broke into another run. She ran over the drawbridge, almost afraid that it would go up as she went, but that didn't happen. She made it to the other side without any problems and she stopped running.

She stood for a moment in Hyrule Field to catch her breath. She knew she couldn't stay there too long, and she didn't intend to. She knew if she did, Ganon would find her. She had no plans on letting him find her.

At first, Christy didn't know where to go. But, then she remembered Rauru's words. That she should follow her heart. Christy closed her eyes for a second, trying to figure out which way to turn.

Christy turned with her eyes closed. She felt a strong feeling in her heart. She didn't know if the way she was turned would lead to Kakariko Village. But, she was sure if she went that way, she would find her friends. She opened her eyes, seeing that she turned slightly to her left. Deciding she rested long enough, Christy moved her legs as fast as they would go.

This felt familiar. It was like the first time she arrived at Hyrule. She was being chased then, by two Moblins. She wasn't being chased now, but she still knew her situation was urgent. She had to find her friends. She promised Elisu that she wouldn't go alone.

Christy had no idea how long she ran when she started breathing heavily. She wanted to take a break, but she knew that was not an option. She had been uneasy ever since she had been walking in Castle Town. It felt like someone had been watching her. Someone that was not a redead.

A familiar evil laugh rang out around Christy. Oh, no! That was Ganon's laugh! Christy attempted to speed up, even though she was tired and her muscles were aching with pain. She held the Book of Elisu in her hands and prepared to open it.

"You have nowhere to run!" Ganon's voice taunted. Christy didn't listen and tried to keep running.

Christy cried out in alarm as something fell on top of her. As she fell, the Book of Elisu was thrown from her hands. Christy managed to squirm free from whatever landed on her. It wasn't easy, but she managed. She started to go for her book, until she noticed something.

She was surrounded. Moblins stood all around her, armed with swords and spears. Each weapon was pointed straight toward her. The circle wasn't as small like it was during Elisu's test. She was terribly outnumbered. Slowly, she reached her feet. Looking behind her, she realized she had been jumped by one of these Moblins.

Christy wanted to go for her book. She wasn't too far away from it. But, there were two Moblins that were really close to her. If she made the wrong move, she was dead.

"I told you there was nowhere to run." Christy turned to the sound of the voice. Ganon came personally. He walked into the circle, heading toward the girl's book. "I'll deal with you in a moment."

"_It's like the test,"_ Christy thought to herself, knowing what Ganondorf wanted._ "He doesn't know that I am the only one that can use the book."_ As she thought about that, she couldn't help a satisfied smile.

"I'll just take this." Ganondorf reached down to grab the Book of Elisu.

"It won't do you any good," Christy said, her smile still in place. "You can't use that book!"

Ganondorf looked at Christy, his eyes cold and hard. When she saw that, Christy lost her smile. Her earlier nervousness returned. What could she have been thinking?

Ganondorf bent down, picking up the book. This time, Christy stayed silent. It wasn't that she didn't want to say anything. She didn't know what to say. Ganondorf did exactly what he did in the test. He opened the book, and started looking for a spell to cast.

Finding the right words, Christy opened her mouth. "You can try casting a spell, but it won't work! The Book of Elisu was created for Elisu's heir! Me!"

Ganondorf glanced up from the book. Christy sounded so sure that no one else could use it. She had to be telling the truth if she was being this insistent. He took one step toward the girl. "If you value your life, Sorceress, you will join me."

Remembering her own promise, Christy shook her head. "No! I won't!"

"You don't seem to understand your situation, girl. It's either you join me, or you die!"

Christy held a determined look on her face despite her fear. "I would rather die than betray Hyrule! I promised... I promised to save Hyrule!" She was surprised at her own words. She didn't want to die, and yet she was telling the truth. She would rather be killed than to be used as a weapon against Hyrule.

Ganondorf laughed harshly at Christy. "You are very brave to utter such words. But, you are also foolish." He held out his right hand, which was also his free hand, and a sword made out of black energy appeared in his hand. He walked closer to deliver the final blow.

Just before Ganon could strike, the Moblin closest to him fell forward with a grunt, causing Ganon to fall also. As Ganon fell, the Book of Elisu went into the air, as if it had been thrown, and landed on the grassy ground. The Moblin had been hit with a sword. The Moblin beside it fell also, with an arrow sticking out it's back.

The Moblins were surprised by the attack as Ganon pushed the one Moblin off him without any trouble. At the same time the Moblins fell, Christy ran toward her book. She bent down to the book to pick it up when she heard running feet behind her. Christy looked up just in time to see a Moblin running toward her, holding it's spear out. Just as it was about to get her, a familiar figure ran in front of her and used his shield to block the Moblin's spear.

"Link!" Christy cried happily, a smile on her face.

The Moblin attempted to attack again when an arrow hit it in the arm. It roared in pain, and turned in the direction of the new attacker, giving Link time to slash at the Moblin with his sword.

Christy turned her head, her smile growing. "Zelda!" The Hyrule Princess grinned at Christy, relief in her eyes. She rushed over to Christy's side.

"I'm here, too!" said a familiar voice.

Christy looked up to see a little purple ball with wings. "Oh! Avalon! I didn't see you until now." Avalon did not reply, but landed on the girl's head.

Christy managed to get to her feet as Ganondorf laughed. "This time, I will destroy you!"

The Elisu Sorceress shook her head. "I won't let that happen!" She exclaimed as she opened the Book of Elisu to a random page. Remembering what Elisu told her about her magic, she decided to forget about the picture and just chant the spell. She recognized it the minute she saw it. She knew they were going to escape.

"Mahana litoso tanasa!"

A familiar energy filled Christy's body and she closed the book. She quickly grabbed Zelda, who grabbed Link, and ran at full speed at the blind spot that Link and Zelda created. She could hear Ganon's voice, angrily telling the Moblins to stop them. But, Christy knew they were not going to catch up.

While running, Christy couldn't help wondering why she acted the way she did. On the inside, she had been scared, but she did what she had to do. She didn't pay attention to how she felt.

Needless to say, Christy was surprised at her own courage. Even if she was scared. For they say that those who know fear, understand true courage.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda characters, places, or anything else in it.

Christy had been resting for the past few minutes. She was sitting on the ground, taking in big gulps of air. Her whole body ached with pain, but it was her legs that hurt the most. She was grateful that the speed spell helped them escape. It's just the spell made her really tired. Didn't help that she had done some running around before she cast it. At least she didn't pass out this time. The Book of Elisu was on the ground to Christy's right, where she had put it.

"Are you okay, Christy?" Zelda asked, walking to the girl's left. She sat down beside her friend.

Christy took a tiny nod, taking another deep breath. "Yeah. I... I'll be fine. Just... just let me... rest for a while."

While Christy rested, Link kept a lookout. He was not going to let Ganon or his moblins ambush them. It was very quiet right now, though. The only sound was Christy, breathing in and out.

No one knew how long it had been when Christy stood up. She looked a lot better, and the only thing that still hurt was her legs. "Okay. I'm ready."

Zelda rose to her feet, a look of concern on her face. "Are you sure? Don't you want to rest a little longer?"

"I appreciate the thought, Zelda," Christy said with a smile. "But, I really want to go to Lon Lon Ranch now."

Link looked at Christy with a perplexed expression on his face. "Why do you want to go back to Lon Lon Ranch?"

Understanding that Link didn't know, Christy knelt down and took the bag off of her back. "You remember when I said that spell in the Temple of Time and I vanished?"

"How could we forget?" demanded Avalon as Christy rummaged through her bag. "Where did you go, anyway?"

Christy ignored the tone of the fairy's comment. "It's a long story, and I'll explain later." As she said those words, Christy pulled out a green and white herb from the bag. The herb was a little squished on the bottom, but the rest of it was fine.

Zelda looked down, examining the herb in Christy's hand. She had never seen it before. "What is it?"

"It's called Janibo. A kind person gave it to me. She was sure that I would need it. It can be made into medicine that can cure a certain illness. I don't know if it will help Talon, but I would like to try."

A smile spread across Link's face as the girl put the herb back in the bag. "That's why you want to go back. You want to help Talon."

Christy nodded as she slipped the bag back on her back. "That's right." She picked up the Book of Elisu, pushed herself to her feet and smiled sheepishly. "Thing is, I don't know how to get to Lon Lon Ranch from here."

Link said nothing as he turned his back on the girls and looked left and right. As he did, Christy noticed the sword strapped to his back. The sword handle was a brown color. There was a green gem in the center of the hilt. That was not the Master Sword.

Just as Christy was about to ask Link where the Master Sword was, Link turned to face the two girls and the fairy flying above them. He pointed behind them. "If we keep going straight, we should find it."

Guessing that Link knew his way around Hyrule Field, Christy decided to trust his judgement. She looked over at Zelda and nodded. Zelda nodded back and the girls turned to where Link had pointed. Without a word, they headed off, hoping to reach Lon Lon Ranch. Though her legs still hurt, Christy stopped herself from complaining.

As they walked, a thought forced itself into Christy's mind. She had remembered when they left Lon Lon Ranch, they left on horses. Christy had been on Epona, but she didn't know the names of the other horses. Malon made Christy promise to take care of Epona, but she hadn't seen the horse since Lake Hylia.

Zelda glanced over at Christy and saw the worried look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I promised to look after Epona," Christy answered, looking back at the Princess. "I promised Malon."

"Don't worry about that, Christy," Link told the girl. He quickened his pace till he was walking beside her, and gave her a reassuring smile. "Malon will understand. I'll bet our horses are back at the ranch too."

Malon sat in the rocking chair in the living room, wiping the tears away from her blue eyes. Talon's condition had worsened. According to the nice lady that was here, if help didn't arrive soon, then he would die.

A knock on the door startled her. Who could it be now? Hoping that it wasn't Ganon's minions, asking where Christy was, she got off the chair, walked to the wooden door and opened it.

Standing outside the front door were three familiar figures and a purple fairy. Malon didn't know the purple fairy, but she did know the other three.

Before Malon could question why the three were there, Christy, the girl in the red dress, asked, "Malon, how is your father?"

Malon lowered her head sadly. "Papa isn't getting any better."

Zelda, the Hyrule Princess, wrapped Malon in a gentle hug. "It's okay, Malon. We may have found a cure for your father."

Malon looked up, hope shining in her eyes. "Are you serious?"

Link, whom Malon called Fairy Boy, nodded his head. "We don't really know if it will work, but we hope it will help."

Zelda pulled herself off of Malon, who quickly moved out of the way so they could come inside. The fairy was the last one to come in, and when she did, Malon closed the door. After that, Malon ran happily up the stairs.

Christy walked to the nearest table and set her book on top of it. Then she bent down, putting her bag against the wall, and fished out the herb that Janis had given her. The herb was still in pretty good condition. She closed her eyes, hoping that the herb would heal Talon.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the wooden stairs. "You came just in time," a familiar voice remarked.

Christy's eyes popped open as she got to her feet and turned. A familiar woman was coming down the stairs. She recognized her at once, seeing the woman's white hair and red eyes.

"High Oracle Impa?" Zelda eyed the woman with confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I had another vision," Impa explained, giving the Princess a tiny smile. "That vision led me here." The woman walked over to Christy, and took the herb from the girl's hand.

"I'll use this herb to make medicine for the girl's father. After that, I'll tell you what I saw." With that, Impa headed off into the kitchen.

Worried for Malon, Christy headed up the stairs. She had lost her own father to a heart attack years ago. She hoped that they were not too late to save Talon. Christy could hear Link and Zelda following her. Avalon flew up beside the girl as she walked.

The second floor had one hallway, and three bedrooms. One for Malon, another for Talon, and Christy guessed that Ingo, a man she didn't really like from Ocarina of Time, had the third room.

Finding one door open, with some light coming out of it, Christy headed toward the room. It was all the way down to the end of the hall. Opening the door a little, Christy found Malon, sitting by a bed. A man was lying on it. He had some brown hair, but not on the top of his head, and a brown mustache. The blanket that covered the man also covered his fat belly.

Christy walked toward the bed and looked at the man resting in it. He looked terrible. Sweat covered his forehead, and he was barely breathing at all. Christy really didn't know what to say to the other girl, so she just sat down on the floor beside her. Link and Zelda stood behind the two girls, and Avalon decided to rest on Christy's head again.

A few minutes later, the door opened further and Impa came in. She was carrying a small cup. The fragrance that came from the cup was strong, but also sweet. The cup was filled with green liquid.

Without a word, Impa approached Talon's bed. Going toward the opposite side, she bent down and put the cup to the man's lips. She tipped it carefully and gently, making sure that the man drank every last drop. When the cup was empty, Impa pulled the cup away.

Talon's breathing evened out a little, and he appeared to be sleeping easier now. When Malon saw that, she sighed with relief. This meant that Talon would be okay. At least for now.

Impa walked around the bed to Christy, and placed a gentle, but firm, hand on the girl's shoulder. "Come downstairs, Christy."

Christy looked up at the woman and nodded. Impa removed her hand from the girl's shoulder and walked out of the room. Christy rose to her feet and walked to the door. Zelda and Link followed after her, thinking that Impa wanted to talk to them as well. Link and Zelda passed Christy when she paused for a moment. She glanced over at Malon and smiled. She walked out of the room last, closing the door behind her.

Impa waited for everyone downstairs. As soon as she saw Christy come down the stairs, right after Link and Zelda, she turned to the table where Christy set the Book of Elisu. No one spoke as Impa picked up the book, and closed her eyes.

A purple light surrounded the woman. Christy smiled when she saw that light. A familiar feeling of warmth filled the girl. She realized that's why Rauru told her to go to Kakariko Village. Impa was a Sage as well.

Christy walked toward Impa as the light died down. The Oracle opened her crimson eyes, and handed the Book of Elisu to Christy. Above the ray of light was an interesting purple shape. Christy had no idea how to describe the shape.

"That was the vision I had," Impa explained as Christy looked at the book's cover. "I am the Shadow Sage."

Christy looked up from the book and smiled. "Thank you, Impa."

Impa nodded at Christy and headed for the front door. She paused for a second before looking at Christy. She gave the girl a little smile and then she pulled open the door. Silently, the woman left, closing the door behind her.

Just as Imps left, Malon came down the stairs. "I want to thank you," she said as she reached the bottom. "Thanks to you, I think Papa's going to make it."

"We didn't do that much," Christy replied with a smile. "We brought the herb, but Impa made the medicine."

Malon looked around the room. "Speaking of Impa, where is she?"

"She just left, actually," Zelda told the ranch girl.

"Oh, I see." Malon nodded a little, but she seemed disappointed. Maybe she wanted to thank Impa as well.

"We should probably be going soon, too," the Princess added.

"Don't leave," Malon said, looking up at the three. "I want you three to stay the night. As thanks for saving Papa. It is getting late."

Christy, still feeling slightly weary, yawned and stretched. "I am pretty tired."

Zelda nodded a little. "I'm tired, too." Then a look of worry crossed her face. "Are you sure about this, Malon? Ganon is still looking for us."

"Of course I'm sure!" Malon replied with a smile. "You helped Papa, and I want to return the favor. I'll even cook breakfast for you, too."

Remembering the eggs he had the last time he was here, Link found himself grinning. "I can't wait!"

Christy sat down on the rocking chair in the living room, gently rocking back and forth. An oil lamp was on, sending it's glow around the room. Christy was holding the Book of Elisu, turning the pages slowly.

Christy had been asleep a few hours ago, but now, she just couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because she was really tired. She once heard if you are too tired, you won't be able to fall asleep.

Christy put a hand in front of her mouth and yawned. Opening her eyes, she looked at the page she was on carefully before going on to the next. Right now, Christy was looking through the Book of Elisu. She had nothing better to do, considering she couldn't sleep.

The girl's eyes narrowed when she reached page fifty. There was no ribbons to mark the spell, but that wasn't what caught her attention. Resting on top of the page, covering the words of the spell, was a piece of parchment. Slowly, she pulled the piece of parchment off of the paper. As before, there were no words on this side. Remembering the first piece of parchment she found, Christy turned it over, expecting to find words there. She found words, but they were in English.

"Before you chant this spell, make sure you are in a safe place," Christy read quietly. She stopped rocking and looked around her. Lon Lon Ranch seemed pretty safe. Looking further on the parchment, Christy saw the three words she knew was the magic spell. So as not to wake anyone, Christy chanted the spell softly.

"Minako delakis rikanto!"

Christy's eyes widened when she finished chanting the spell. Standing before her was a familiar looking man. He was still wearing his black robe and his pointed hat. His clothes was still covered in golden stars and crescent moons. His green eyes was looking right at her. Only, he wasn't fully there. It was as if he was a spirit.

"Hello, Christy."

"Elisu?" Christy asked in surprise, but keeping her voice lowered. "What..."

"I don't have a lot of time, Christy," the wizard explained calmly. "So, please, just listen. Have you tried to play the lyre lately?"

Christy shook her head. "No."

"That's okay," Elisu replied with a nod of his head. "Right now, you will be unable to play it. But, someday, you will. The lyre was first used by a great and powerful Sage, way before my time. It's been passed down to many magic users in his line. Only ones that can harness great magical power, a true sorcerer or sorceress, can use the lyre."

"And I'm..."

Elisu held up a ghostly hand to hush Christy up. "You'll find out the purpose of my words in due time. But, for now, you should rest. You look like you could use it."

As if saying those words were a spell, Christy's body relaxed and she closed her eyes. She did not wake up again for the rest of the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda characters, places or anything in it.

AN: This is my longest chapter yet! The reason for it is because I didn't want to end at a certain spot so I kept going. Oh, there is something in here that Celedeen suggested some time ago. It's about the Master Sword. I decided to use it, but added my own touch to it. I hope this came out right and wasn't confusing.

"Christy?" Malon had just come down the stairs a minute ago. She noticed the girl was asleep in the rocking chair. The Book of Elisu was open, laying across her lap, pages down. Christy was leaning on the back of the chair and her head was lowered, her chin touching her chest. Malon reached out, and gently tapped the girl's shoulder. "Christy?"

"Ah!" Christy's eyes fluttered open, her head going up at the same time. A look of shock could clearly be seen in her brown eyes. She relaxed when she saw the ranch girl in front of her. "Oh, Malon! You startled me."

"Sorry about that. I was just wondering why you were sleeping here," Malon explained.

Christy nodded slowly, bringing up her left hand to rub the back of her sore neck. That's what happens when you sleep on a chair. "I couldn't sleep, so I was looking over my book. I haven't had a chance to take a good look at it."

Malon giggled as Christy removed her hand from her neck, picked up the Book of Elisu, and closed it. The girl yawned and stretched in a sitting position. Then she placed her hands on her book, and held it across her lap. Not only because she was used to it, but the book wasn't completely closed, as it had been open for most of the night.

"I was just about to cook breakfast," Malon told Christy as she headed for the kitchen. "Do you want anything?"

Christy shrugged a little. "Whatever you cook is fine," she said, giving the other girl a grin.

Malon returned the girl's smile and walked into the kitchen.

A minute after Malon left the room, Christy tried to figure out what Elisu told her last night. About the lyre and the great Sage that owned it before him. The only thing she knew about this Sage was that he was powerful, and lived before Elisu's time. And that the lyre was passed down in his family. Did that make Elisu the Sage's descendent? And what did that make her? She was Elisu's heir, but she was not from Hyrule.

A couple minutes later, Link, Zelda and Avalon joined Christy downstairs. "Good morning, Christy," Link said as he sat down on one of the chairs. Christy nodded at Link as Zelda took the other chair. Avalon continued to fly around the room.

"You're up early today," Zelda observed with a smile.

"Malon woke me," Christy explained looking at the Princess. "I don't think she meant to. I was down here looking over the Book of Elisu."

"Why?" questioned Link confusingly.

"I couldn't sleep," Christy answered the Hylian boy. "I was looking over the pages of the book when I came across a piece of parchment, like the one that brought me to Hyrule."

"I don't want to hear about the parchment," Avalon flew up to Christy, almost in her face, surprising the girl. "I want to know where you went off to after you cast that spell at the Temple!"

Zelda stood, looking at the fairy angrily. "Avalon, that's enough!"

Christy shook her head. "No, it's alright. I should probably start there anyway."

Zelda took a seat as Avalon flew away from Christy. For just a moment, Christy was silent, trying to figure out how to say what happened to her. She could feel Avalon getting impatient with her, so she told them everything that happened. Appearing in the clearing and seeing the Master Sword, being brought to the castle to meet Elisu, and the test that Elisu made her take. She even admitted that's how she got the Janibo; Elisu's apprentice had given it to her.

"Yeah, right," Avalon scoffed looking away. "That did not happen."

Christy shook her head and placed the Book of Elisu on the table beside her. "Whether you believe me or not, that is your choice. But, I can prove it happened."

Christy got up from the rocking chair and walked across the living room. Her bag was still leaning against the wall, where she set it yesterday. She bent down, opened the bag and pulled the lyre out of it. She stood, holding the instrument in her hands and she walked to the center of room. Then she turned, showing it to the others.

"Whoa," Link breathed as he stared at the silver instrument. "What is that?"

"This is a lyre. Elisu gave it to me," Christy explained with a smile.

Avalon could tell from Link's words that this was the first time he had seen the lyre. Was Christy telling the truth? Did she really meet Elisu all those years ago? That still seemed impossible.

"He told me I could play it," the Elisu Sorceress continued. "But, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't play it. That's where the parchment comes in. The spell on the parchment brought Elisu's spirit to me, and he told me that I can't play the lyre yet, but I should be able to later."

"You could have been dreaming," Avalon remarked, looking Christy in the eye, even though the girl didn't know she did that.

"I could have been, but I doubt it. I would have been upstairs when I woke up." Christy was about to continue when Malon opened the door to the kitchen and poked her head out.

"Breakfast is ready!" Malon exclaimed cheerfully. She opened the door wider and moved to the side. Realizing they were going to eat in the kitchen this morning, Link and Zelda stood and walked toward the other room. Deciding she'd worry about Elisu's message later, Christy turned toward the table by the rocking chair, moved toward it, and set the lyre gently on top of the Book of Elisu. Then she followed Link and Zelda to the other room, Avalon flying behind her.

The kitchen wasn't very big, but it wasn't small either. There was a wooden table shaped like a square that could seat two on either side. There was an old fashioned stove at the back wall that was used to cook the food. There were four plates filled with fried eggs and toast. Beside each plate was a cup of milk. Link got to the table first, sat down in his chair, and started eating his breakfast as if he hadn't eaten in a week..

Malon giggled at the sight of Link scarfing down his food. He did that last time. The girls joined him at the table, Zelda sitting beside Link and the other two girls sat on the other side of the table, starting on their own breakfast.

Christy found herself enjoying the meal. Just like the scrambled eggs she had the last time she was here, the fried egg was just as good. The toast was a little bland, but that was because there was no butter on it. As she ate, she took some sips of milk from her cup.

After everyone was done eating, Zelda stood up. "The food was wonderful. Thank you, Malon." Christy and Link stood, also nodding their thanks.

Malon smiled at her guests and rose to her feet. "It was my pleasure. Mind if I ask where you are going now?"

Like before, Christy had no idea what to say, so she looked across the table at Link and Zelda.

"I haven't been to the Kokiri Forest in a while," Link said, a look of worry in his eyes. "I think we should go there."

Christy was almost startled when she saw the look in Link's eyes. He had never looked this worried before. He was usually very confident, sometimes doing things recklessly. Rarely did he worry, and when he was worried, he didn't always show it.

"I agree," Zelda replied with a nod of her head.

It was decided then. Their next destination was the Kokiri Forest. Thinking about the forest made Christy smile. Other than the Hylians, the Kokiri was her favorite race. Forest kids that never age, staying kids forever. She always found that fascinating. And, all of the Kokiri were nice overall. Except for Mido, another person from Ocarina of Time that Christy disliked.

A couple of seconds later, Christy frowned. If the Kokiri Forest was anything like the rest of Hyrule, it must be in bad shape. The Kokiri were probably hiding in fear as monsters roamed their forest. It was just a guess on her part.

"Would you like ride the horses?" Malon offered as the three walked, Avalon flew, into the living room. "The horses are trained to come back if they are scared or with a slap to the side. Your horses came back, but they looked spooked."

Guilt entered Christy's stomach and she looked toward Malon. "I'm sorry, Malon. I promised to take care of Epona. But, I..."

"Stop blaming yourself, Christy," Zelda said to her friend, interrupting her. "You couldn't help what happened."

"What did happen?" Malon questioned, curious as to what spooked the horses.

Christy sighed a little. "Well, we were at Lake Hylia. The horses wouldn't cross the rivers so we went on foot. That's when we heard Ganon's voice and he used his magic on me."

"What did he do to you?" Link asked the brown haired girl.

"Mitoko didn't tell you?" Christy questioned back. Link and Zelda shook their heads. "He... he turned me into a duck."

Avalon flew up and down in place, as if she was nodding. "Yep, that's what happened. Then I found her, and then we met that Zora, Mitoko, and then we met that Princess Zora who Christy thought was a Sage for some reason."

Christy gave another sigh, but she smiled. "You skipped a lot in that explanation, Avalon. The Zora Princess, Princess Ruto, was the Water Sage. She added power to the Book of Elisu, and I was able to use the added power to transform back. I could only quack the spell, but it worked."

"And then you were captured and brought to the Castle," Zelda finished, knowing that was where the girl's story was going.

Christy nodded. "That's right. Until we started coming back here, I had forgotten all about Epona."

"From what you all said, you couldn't do anything about it," Malon told Christy gently. "I did hear that something happened at Lake Hylia. I'll bet Ganon's men spooked them."

Christy smiled a little. She had been so worried that Malon would have been angry with her. After all, and she was guessing again, she was sure Epona was Malon's favorite horse.

"Well, are you going on horses or not?" Malon asked again, putting a smile on her face.

The idea of going on horses seemed like a good idea. Zelda said so the last time they were here. And the Princess was right then. They could get to places much faster if they were riding horses. Christy looked into Malon's blue eyes and nodded.

"I'll go get reins and saddles, then," Malon said cheerfully, heading to the front door and opened it. Malon walked outside, followed by Link, Zelda and Avalon.

Christy didn't leave right away. Remembering the lyre and the Book of Elisu, she looked to the table by the rocking chair. She sighed with relief when she saw that they were still there. She walked to the table and picked up the lyre and the book separately, holding the items in one hand each. She walked over to her bag and knelt down to it, sticking both items into it. Grabbing one of the straps, she slipped the bag onto her back and joined the others outside.

Though the sun wasn't out, it was pretty warm today. The darkness covered the entire sky, besides some patches. The only exception that Christy knew of was Kakariko Village. Christy hoped she could keep her promise. To save Hyrule and return light to it's skies.

Christy walked to the pen, where Link and Zelda were already mounting their horses. Link had the same light brown horse, with a ring of white fur around it's right eye. Zelda's horse seemed different than the first time. Her horse had a red coat with a brown mane.

Christy wanted to take Epona again. But, she didn't know if the horse wanted to go with her. She sighed, and started humming Epona's song, like she did the last time. She did it without thinking.

She almost stopped humming when Epona trotted up to her. She let out a soft whinny, and lowered her head toward Christy. Christy lifted her hand, and reached out to stroke the side of Epona's head. The horse stayed still as Christy did so.

Malon giggled at seeing the way Christy was petting the horse. "Epona must really like you, Christy. This is the second time she's come to you."

Christy wasn't sure if she should tell Malon that the only reason Epona came to her was because of the song she was humming. In the game, Malon's mother composed Epona's Song, and Malon would sing it. Malon never taught her, and neither did Link. The game taught her that song.

Malon smiled as she walked up to Christy. "I don't know why Epona likes you so much," she said, her voice holding a musing tone. "She would only come near me. Not even Papa or Mr. Ingo could get close to her."

Not sure how Malon would react, Christy replied, "I was humming a tune not long ago. She came to me when I was."

"Really?" Malon asked the girl. "How does it go?"

Christy shrugged a little and started humming again. Epona looked really happy, as happy as a horse could look. Malon listened to the song with interest. Christy was shocked, but she kept humming. Malon looked like she was listening to the song for the first time.

It was then she remembered what one of the Goddesses, she didn't know which one, said in her dream. _"Do not think everything you know is true. What you think you know may prove to be false."_

That had been true. Several things were different here than in the games. Kakariko Village had a shrine, Impa was a High Oracle and Princess Ruto was wearing a dress to name a few. In this case, it didn't seem like Malon's mother had made this song. This really was the first time that she heard it.

"That is beautiful," Malon commented with a smile when Christy stopped humming. "Did you write that song?"

Christy shook her head. "I didn't," she answered truthfully. "I can't make music, unless I'm singing or humming it." When she said that, she didn't forget about the lyre. She couldn't play it yet anyway.

"Then where did you hear it from?"

That was the question Christy was afraid of. She didn't know how to answer Malon. She couldn't tell Malon she learned that song from a video game. Malon wouldn't believe her for one thing. She also knew that the ranch girl didn't know what a video game was either.

Malon smiled at her. "Never mind. Whatever it is, Epona seems to like that song. Maybe you can teach it to me sometime." As she spoke, Malon went into the pen and put the saddle on Epona and then the reins.

"Sure," Christy said with a nod of her head as she entered the pen. It had been a little while since she mounted the horse. Christy reached up with her hands and pulled herself up on the saddle. It was better than the last time, but it was still awkward.

The three horses trotted forward, Link leading the way. He knew the way to the Kokiri Forest, so they were following his lead. No one knew how much time had passed. The silence didn't help. It just made the trip seem longer.

Christy urged Epona forward carefully, until she was riding beside Link. The worried expression had not left his face since he suggested going to the Kokiri Forest. "Link? Are you okay?"

Link looked at Christy, giving her a little smile. "Don't worry, Christy. I'm fine. It's just been a long time since I've been home. Years in fact."

Christy nodded in understanding. She had thought that Link lived at the Kokiri Forest. She knew ever since she heard Malon call him fairy boy. Only, he didn't have his fairy with him. She knew there was a logical explanation for it. Not just because he wasn't a Kokiri. Navi stayed with Link in the game. There had to be another reason.

"I just hope things are going well there," Link continued, looking ahead. "I hope Ganon hasn't hurt anyone. And, I really hope Saria is alright."

"Saria?" Christy questioned. Like before, she pretended not to know the name, even though she had heard it before.

"My childhood friend. She was my best friend."

Christy wasn't surprised to hear that. In the game, Saria was one of Link's closest friends. She even gave Link a Fairy Ocarina when he left the forest.

Christy lowered her head in thought. In the game, Link believed he was a Kokiri until the Deku Tree Sprout told him that he was really a Hylian. She was sure that Link thought he was a Kokiri when he was a kid, but what about now? Did he actually live those seven years? Or, did he go to sleep just like in the game?

Link looked over at Christy, who happened to look up at that moment. "I am worried for the Kokiri, but I'm sure we can help them. I just know it!"

That was the confidence that Christy had expected from Link! But that brought up another question. "You lived in the Kokiri Forest, right? Why didn't you say 'other Kokiri'?"

"Because I know I am Hylian," Link answered with a smile. "Impa and Zelda told me."

Well, that made sense. He was already told. That didn't answer another question that came to her mind, though. Deciding to try her luck, Christy said, "Hey, Link. About the Master Sword. I noticed it was back in the past, but it wasn't in the Temple of Time."

Link only grinned at Christy's remark. "I wondered when you were going to say that when you mentioned it. When I was younger, I traveled Hyrule to find three jewels. The Kokiri Emerald, which I got when I tried to help the Great Deku Tree, the Goron's Ruby, and the Zora's Sapphire. Those three jewels, alongside the Ocarina of Time, were needed to open the path to the Master Sword. I pulled it out, but I was attacked from behind by Ganon. I didn't know what happened at first. I was knocked out."

Christy's eyes widened when she heard that. Link was attacked from behind? Sounded like he was lucky to be alive!

"I came to some time later. The path to the Sacred Realm had been opened. The place where the Triforce rests. I had no chance to stop Ganon. By the time I woke up, he already had the Triforce of Power."

"How long were you out?" Christy asked, wondering what Link was going to say.

"Two days," Link answered, shaking his head. "And that was just enough time for Ganon to get the Triforce of Power."

Two days? That meant he grew up normally.

Link brought his horse closer to Christy's so he could whisper in her ear. "I don't know why, but I knew I couldn't use the Master Sword yet. It was way too heavy. With Impa's help, we took the Master Sword to the Sacred Forest Meadow in the Kokiri Forest. We agreed that I would return there when we were preparing to defeat Ganon."

Christy nodded in understanding. That made a lot of sense. With some help, he hid the Master Sword away. Impa was a good person, so she should be able to carry the sword. It probably drew Ganon's attention away from him. Just another guess on her part.

Link pulled his horse a little ways from her. They were silent after that. Zelda and Avalon, who were farther away, looked to each other, not sure what the other two had been talking about. Avalon wanted to ask, but Zelda thought it was a subject that Link didn't like talking about, so she told Avalon not to ask him.

Some time later, many trees came into view. Link dismounted his horse, followed by Christy and Zelda. To make sure the horses wouldn't run this time, they tied the reins around the trees. Link had to help Christy, since she wasn't really good at it. Before leaving, Christy hummed a little of Epona's song and petted the horse gently.

"Come on, Christy!" Avalon called impatiently.

"Coming!" Christy called back, pulling herself away from Epona to follow the others.

As when they were riding the horses, Link led the way. Although he really didn't have to. From where they left the horses, it was a straight shot. No one said anything though.

After passing some more trees, they stopped at a long wooden bridge. It was supported by ropes and would allow the travelers to cross the gap. While they were paused, Christy took the bag off her back, and bent down to take the Book of Elisu out. She had a feeling she may need it soon. She slipped the bag back on, and stood back up.

Link started to walk on the bridge first, followed by Christy and then Zelda. Avalon was never too far behind, seeing as she could fly over the bridge. The bridge rocked a little, but not so much that it would break.

They finally got across the bridge and walked right into Kokiri Forest. Christy at first believed she knew what was going on in the Kokiri Forest. But, she was wrong.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda characters, places and anything in it.

AN: I came up with an interesting idea for this chapter, so I decided to go with it! There were some spots I wasn't sure about, so I added little things. Like before, I hope I didn't make it confusing.

Christy was deeply saddened by what she was seeing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Link reaching for the sword on his back. The girl grabbed Link's arm. Even though Link could get free from her grip, he didn't.

Moblins were walking through the forest village. Most were keeping their eyes on the Kokiri, and no one noticed the four at the entrance of the forest village. The minions of Ganon laughed at the forest children as they were being forced to work. Some were trying to lift stones and move them, while others will pulling weeds. One Kokiri appeared to be carrying a heavy load on his back.

Tears pricked Christy's eyes, but she wiped them away. This was awful. She didn't know if it was Ganon's orders, or if the Moblins were doing this for amusement. But, no matter which way you look at it, the Kokiri had become slaves.

Link attempted to grab his blade again, but Christy grabbed his arm. The Hylian looked to the human girl, his eyes filled with anger. But, when he saw the look on Christy's face, his expression softened. He realized that Christy cared about the Kokiri, even though she was not from Hyrule.

"We have to do something, Christy," Link whispered to the girl. "Those are my friends down there!"

"I know," Christy said quietly. "But, we can't just rush in there. The Moblins could hold one of them hostage or something. I don't want to risk hurting them."

One of the Moblins suddenly turned, coming in their direction. Christy quickly hid behind the nearest tree, not wanting to be seen. Zelda followed Christy's example, heading toward the tree that was closest to her. Link didn't want to hide. He would rather attack the Moblin. But, Christy's earlier comment made sense to him. So, he hid behind the tree that was beside him. Avalon flew up high into the branches.

Christy had no idea how long her back was pressed against the tree. She could feel the bark through her dress. She was nervous, thinking that the Moblin would find her hiding place. She could hear his footsteps getting closer.

After a couple of minutes, she could barely hear the footsteps. Christy guessed that the Moblin had turned around and was heading back to the village. Even then, she didn't budge.

Avalon flew down from the branches, watching the Moblin heading in the other direction. "The coast is clear," she said in a quiet voice that was loud enough for the others to hear.

Christy peaked around the tree. Seeing that Avalon was right, she came out of hiding. Link and Zelda did the same. No one said a word for a little while.

"We need to come up with a plan," Zelda said finally, keeping her voice lowered.

Link figured that Zelda was going to say that, and decided it was best not to argue. "What can we do besides attacking head on?"

"If only there was some way one of us could get in there without being spotted," Zelda muttered, putting a finger to her cheek. "If that were possible, one of us could launch a sneak attack from the inside."

"Gee, that will be easy," Avalon remarked sarcastically. "You three would be easily spotted."

Christy didn't answer. Instead, she held the Book of Elisu in between her hands and stared at the cover. For a moment, Christy didn't move. Then she slowly opened the book. She didn't know why, and she didn't think any spell in the book would help.

It was then she looked at a green ribbon that was stuck to page sixteen. As soon as she saw it, she heard Elisu's voice in her head. _"There may come a time when what I told you may not work. The spells I marked should help you if that ever happens."_

Christy slowly nodded and decided to check all of the pages that were marked with ribbons. If what Elisu said was true, one of these spells could help. She skipped the page marked with the yellow ribbon, knowing she couldn't use it yet.

Christy stopped at one page that was marked with a blue ribbon, near the end of the book. This page was interesting to say the least. Like the spell in the back, there was no picture. However, at the top of the page were words written in English.

"This spell allows you to transform into any living creature, and it only works for you. This spell is useful when you need to get into places you couldn't otherwise. Be sure to say what you are transforming into, or the spell will not work.

"As a word of caution, if the book is removed from your side, you will be stuck in your new form. In order to change back, you must use the Revert Spell."

Revert Spell? At first, Christy had no idea what that spell was. But, she was reminded of the spell she used when she was a duck. The one that changed her back to a human. Was that the Revert Spell? She thought _it_ had been the Transformation Spell.

As Christy looked at the spell, she realized that Zelda's thought could work. It would probably be different than what the Princess had planned. Keeping the book opened, Christy took a couple steps backwards, and hid behind a tree.

"Christy?" Zelda looked at the other girl confusingly. "What are you doing?" The Princess followed Christy, along with Link and Avalon.

Christy looked up at her friends. "I want to try something," she replied, looking down at the Book of Elisu again. Before anyone could ask what she was up to, Christy chanted quietly. "Salana erakan benkasa, Kokiri!"

As the last word escaped Christy's lips, the girl was surrounded in light. The Hylians shielded their eyes from the bright light. Everyone was afraid the Moblins would notice. But, the light was only visible behind the tree. A thumping sound came from the light, and they assumed that Christy must have dropped the Book of Elisu. No one knew how much time had passed before the light finally cleared.

The eyes of the Hylians widened in surprise with what they saw. Where Christy had been standing, a Kokiri girl was flat on her back. Like all Kokiri, she was wearing a green tunic with a black belt around the waist. She was wearing a light green, long sleeved shirt underneath the tunic. On her feet was a pair of brown boots that almost went to her knees. On top of her head was a green headband. She was struggling to get up using one hand, while the other arm was clutching the Book of Elisu to her body. She looked stuck.

"Christy?" Zelda questioned in surprise. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," the Kokiri answered. "Can you help me? I can't get up."

Link and Zelda eyed each other, then Link moved toward the fallen girl. He was still shocked, but he couldn't just leave her there. He extended his hand toward her. She accepted with her free hand and he pulled her into a sitting position. He kept hold of the Kokiri's hand, thinking if he let go, she would fall down again.

Link looked into the girl's brown eyes. Then he noticed the short brown hair on her head. Could this Kokiri really be Christy?

"The bag got heavy all of a sudden," the girl muttered, slipping her free arm out the strap, which was now loose around both arms. Link understood what she was doing and let go of her hand. As soon as he did, she moved her arm out of the other strap. The bag fell backward as the girl put the Book of Elisu beside her. Slowly, she got to her feet.

"Looks like it worked," the Kokiri said looking at the two Hylians. "You two look bigger."

Link bent down until he was at the Kokiri girl's eye level. "Christy?" The girl nodded as he said her name. "Do you know what you did?"

Christy, who now looked like a Kokiri, nodded. "Yeah. I changed into a Kokiri." She didn't seem too surprised that her voice had changed. She sounded like a child. She put her left hand up to her ear. She now had elf-like ears. "I did that so I could try Zelda's idea. A Kokiri isn't out of place here."

A worried expression crossed Zelda's face. "Are you sure, Christy? Maybe it would have been better if you used the spell on one of us instead of you."

Christy shook her head. "I can only cast the spell on myself."

"Can you change back?" the Princess questioned.

Christy grinned at Zelda. "Yeah. I changed back from being a duck after all."

Zelda nodded, seeing that Christy was not going to back down. "Okay, Christy. You need to get into the village, which is easy for you. Then, when the time is right, you will attack the other Moblins. I'll leave the timing to you. After you cast the first spell, that should surprise the others and their attention will be on you. Then Link and I will run in and help you."

Christy listened without a sound, nodding every now and then. Truthfully, she was nervous about the whole thing. But, she knew she was the only one who could do this, and she was not going to run away. After all, if she wanted to save Hyrule, running was not an option. She had to do whatever it takes.

"Avalon should go with Christy," Link added, nodding in the purple fairy's direction. "All Kokiri have a Guardian Fairy by their side, so she would seem more like a Kokiri if she followed her."

Christy nodded again. She remembered that from the game. Every Kokiri in the village had one fairy around them that acted as their guardian. The only one who didn't was Link. He wasn't a true Kokiri, but before he went on his journey, Navi was sent to him. And she was pretty sure that when Link saw that floating blue ball, he had been excited. After all, getting your Guardian Fairy meant you were a true Kokiri.

"I can't take the bag," Christy remarked, turning around to look at it. "It's too heavy for me, now." As she looked at it, a look of confusion filled her eyes. The bag had been on her back. Why didn't it change, like her clothes? Was it because of all the stuff that was in there? Could it have been because it wasn't an important part of the transformation? She wasn't really sure.

Link walked over to Christy's bag and sat down. He opened the bag, and started taking out everything in it, one by one. Christy sighed with relief. She had been afraid that Link was just going to dump everything on the ground. Finally, all of the contents were on the ground behind the tree where Christy transformed. The lyre, a first-aid kit that Zelda packed before leaving Kakariko Village and a few other things.

Christy watched as Link reached for the Book of Elisu. He held it in his hands for a second and then he closed it. He slipped it into the bag and closed it as well.

Christy was about to question him, but Link spoke before she could. "You can't cast spells without the Book of Elisu, right? It will be harder to carry it in your current form. It shouldn't be too difficult to carry it inside the bag."

Christy nodded slowly with a smile. He had a point. The Book of Elisu was bigger now. She would have to use both arms to carry it, by clutching it to her chest. Carrying it in the bag would be much easier.

Christy leaned toward the bag and attempted to pick it up. It was much lighter than before, but it was still a little heavy. Even still, Christy knew she could carry it. She slipped both arms into the loose straps, waiting to see if she would fall backwards, like before. She smiled when she found she was still standing.

"Here goes nothing," Christy muttered as Avalon flew closer to her. She curled her fingers around the straps, turned in the direction of the forest village and moved forward. Avalon followed after her. Link and Zelda hid behind the trees so they wouldn't be seen.

A Moblin, probably the same one from before, was walking toward the village entrance. Christy had planned to sneak inside, and join one of the other Kokiri and make it look like she had been working hard, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. Hoping that it didn't notice, Christy jumped behind the nearest tree.

Christy didn't have to wait long until she felt a strong hand grab her wrist. "Gotcha!"the Moblin shouted.

"No!" Christy cried as he roughly pulled her out her hiding place. He started dragging her into the village. "Let go!"

The Moblin laughed at Christy. It knew she wasn't going anywhere. "Thought you could get away, huh?"

Christy didn't reply. It was like she thought. Since she looked like a Kokiri, this Moblin must have thought she was trying to escape.

Avalon was flying behind the two. Normally, she would have told the Moblin to release Christy. Actually, she'd yell at it to let her go. But, she didn't. Christy was probably in big trouble now, because it looked like she was trying to get away.

The Moblin stopped in the center of the village. Another Moblin stood there. It was holding a spear, looking at the other Kokiri. "Look what I found!" The Moblin holding Christy pulled her in front of it.

The other Moblin turned, looking down at Christy. "A stray Kokiri. Probably from the Lost Woods. I've never seen her before."

Christy was still shocked that she was caught, but was even more surprised by what this Moblin said. There were other Kokiri in the Lost Woods? Were they hiding there?

"I'll take it from here. You may leave," the Moblin with the spear told it's fellow. In understanding, the other Moblin let go of Christy's wrist. With another laugh, it walked off.

"If you are from the Lost Woods, you should have stayed there," the Moblin in front of Christy said with a sneer. "If you didn't want to join your fellow Kokiri that is."

The Moblin walked toward Christy. Christy took a couple steps backwards. Because she was used to it, she started to take the bag off her back. If she wanted to get out of this mess, she needed to use the Book of Elisu.

The Moblin held out it's hand. "I'll be taking that," it told her.

Christy sighed sadly. She didn't want to do it, but she had no choice right now. Reluctantly, she slipped the bag off of her back and handed it to the Moblin.

The Moblin said nothing to the girl. Instead, it grabbed her arm in it's free hand and forced her to follow it to the far side of the forest village. As she walked, Christy looked at the other Kokiri sadly. Forced to work in their own forest, where they would usually talk and play with friends. Her desire to help the Kokiri grew.

She lost her train of thought when the Moblin let go of her arm and pushed her forward. It pushed her so hard, she almost stumbled. "You'll start with the weeds here. No slacking off if you don't want to get hurt." With an evil chuckle, it turned around and left, taking Christy's bag, with the Book of Elisu inside, with it.

Christy sighed a little and went to her knees. She reached forward and started tugging at a weed. As she did, she tried to come up with a plan.

"That didn't work," Avalon hissed in Christy's ear.

Christy shook her head. "I know that," she whispered.

Before she could say anything else, she was startled to hear a voice in front of her. "Who are you?"

Christy looked up to see a female Kokiri in front of her. She was dressed like any other Kokiri, except that she was wearing green boots instead of brown. Her eyes were blue, and her hair was short and green. Flying close to her was a glowing green fairy.

Christy knew this Kokiri anywhere. She was Link's best friend, and she was also the Forest Sage.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Legend of Zelda series.

"Who are you?" the Kokiri girl repeated, looking into Christy's eyes.

Christy sighed inwardly and said, "I'm Christy." This was not how she hoped to meet the Forest Sage. When she heard that there were Kokiri in the Lost Woods, she hoped this girl was one of them.

The girl across from her nodded. "My name is Saria."

Like when Malon introduced herself, Christy wanted to say something like, "I already know." Instead, Christy just nodded. She didn't know what to say. No one spoke for a few seconds.

"How are we going to get out of this mess?" Avalon suddenly questioned in Christy's ear.

Christy shook her head. "I don't know, Avalon. But, we need to come up with something." She pulled on the weed, but it didn't budge. "If I know Link..."

"Link?" Saria questioned, interrupting the girl. Saria's blue eyes were filled with surprise. "Did you just say Link?"

Christy nodded at Saria. "Yes, I did. I've been traveling with him."

"So, he's okay." Saria sighed with relief. "That's good. I haven't heard from him in a long time. None of us have."

Christy knew that Saria was telling the truth. Link told her that he hadn't been back to the Kokiri Forest in years. It was only natural that Saria didn't know how he was doing.

A thoughtful expression crossed Saria's face. "You said you were traveling with Link, right?"

Christy nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Then, you're not a Kokiri are you?"

Christy couldn't help the look of surprise on her face. "How... how do you know?"

"No Kokiri has left the forest in a very long time," Saria explained, keeping her voice lowered. "We're either in the village, or hiding in the Lost Woods." Then a small smile spread across her face. "Your expression gives you away, too."

Christy wiped the surprise off her face and nodded. "Well, you're right, Saria. I'm not a true Kokiri. However..." For a moment, Christy paused, wondering how the Kokiri would react to her story. Seeing interest in Saria's eyes, Christy told her all she needed to know. The reason she was there, the Book of Elisu, anything that Christy thought was important. However, she didn't tell Saria that she thought she was the Forest Sage. She decided to tell her later.

Silence hung in the air around them for a moment. Even Saria's fairy, who had yet to speak, was silent. Christy looked at Saria, wondering if the Kokiri believed her.

"I believe you, Christy," Saria said softly, loud enough for the other girl to hear. "The Moblins talk about you sometimes. They say they have orders to capture or kill you."

Christy cringed when she heard Saria say that, but she wasn't surprised to hear it. She was an enemy of Ganon's, after all. Of course he would want her caught or killed.

"Thank you for believing me," Christy said with a smile. Then she lowered her head sadly. "Even though I want to help you, I can't right now. The Book of Elisu is in the bag that Moblin took from me. I don't even know where he took it."

"I do."

Christy was almost started to hear this new voice. At first, she thought it was Saria's fairy who spoke. It turned out, however, that the voice came from a blue fairy, who suddenly flew in between Christy and Saria. Like when she saw Saria, Christy was pretty sure she knew who this fairy was.

"Do you really know where it was taken, Navi?" questioned Saria's fairy.

Navi looked over at Saria's fairy. "Yes, I do, Esmeralda."

A smile reappeared on Christy's face. If Navi really knew where her book was, then maybe she would lead her to it! If she could get her hands on the Book of Elisu, then there was still hope.

"Navi." The blue fairy turned to Christy as soon as the girl said her name. "Would you take me to my book?"

Navi flew up and down in place. "Of course! We'll have to wait for a little bit, though."

Christy was about to ask why they would have to wait when Saria spoke up. "Yes. If you took her now, and she got caught, she'll get badly hurt."

Understanding filled Christy's face when she heard what Saria said. That made sense. The Moblin told her that she had to work hard if she didn't want to get hurt.

"We'll have to wait until they give us a break," Saria continued. "That shouldn't be too long from now."

Christy nodded slowly. There wasn't much she could do right now. All she could do was wait.

It was then Christy thought of Link and Zelda, waiting by the village entrance. She was sure that they knew she was caught by the Moblins. If she knew Link, he would probably run into the village soon and try to help everyone. Zelda was probably trying to hold him back, but how long could that last?

"Navi, can you do me a favor?"

Navi flew up to Christy. "What is it?"

"My friends are near the entrance of the village," Christy told the fairy. "Like me, they want to help the Kokiri. Their names are Link and Zelda."

Christy was sure that there was surprise written on Navi's face, but she couldn't really tell. "Link is here?!"

Christy nodded at the blue fairy. "Yes, he is here. Zelda is, too."

"What's your favor?" Navi questioned. From the sound of her voice, she was still surprised.

"Could you go to Link and Zelda and let them know I'm okay?"

"Is that all?"

"No. Could you also tell them I still want to try our plan? I think it will still work. It just might take a while."

"Sure!" Navi was about to fly off, but then she stopped and looked back at the girl. "What's your name?"

"Christy."

"I'm going!" Link reached for the sword strapped on his back.

"Link." Zelda had been trying to calm Link down. But, that wasn't easy. She understood that he was worried about Christy and the Kokiri. She was too. But, she knew if they rushed in there right now, someone was going to get hurt.

"I'm going, Zelda!" Link repeated, holding his sword in his hand. "And you can't stop me!"

Zelda shook her head at the Hylian boy. "I know you are worried about them, but running in won't do us any good."

Before Link could protest, he heard a familiar voice. "Link? Is that you?"

"Navi?" he questioned, seeing the blue fairy come into view.

Navi, at first, was surprised to see Link. He had grown up a bit from the last time she saw him. But, of course he grew up. He wasn't a Kokiri. He was a Hylian. "It's good to see you, Link!"

"Good to see you, too," Link agreed with a nod of his head.

"What are doing here?" Zelda questioned the fairy.

"I have a message from someone named Christy," Navi answered.

"Christy?!" Link and Zelda questioned simultaneously.

"Yes. She wants me to tell you that she is fine, and that she still wants to try your idea." Navi knew she shortened the girl's message, but it was still had the same meaning.

Link shook his head. "We saw Christy get captured by the Moblins, Navi. How can she..."

Before Link could finish his question, the fairy interrupted him. "I need to get back, Link. Christy will be needing my help soon!" She flew off before the Hylian could stop her.

Zelda reached for her bow and took out an arrow. "Let's wait a little longer, Link."

Link knew he could not change Zelda's mind. He didn't like waiting, but he didn't have a choice. All he could do was hope that Christy could pull off the surprise attack.

Christy had no idea how long it had been before the Moblins gave them a break. Christy wiped the sweat off her forehead. She had been working hard, but she still didn't get that one weed to move. Saria was grateful, allowing her muscles to relax.

"You have a half hour, and then it's back to work," a Moblin told them. It laughed and walked off.

"A half hour?" Christy repeated softly. "That's not a lot of time." Not willing to give up, after she decided to still go through with it, she looked up at Navi. The blue fairy had stayed by her side for the past hour. She rose to her feet. "I'm ready, Navi."

"Okay. Follow me." Navi flew off ahead of the girl. Christy waited for a few seconds before she followed. Avalon stayed behind with Saria and Esmeralda.

While Navi was leading, Christy was trying to be careful so she wouldn't be seen. She would hide behind things, crouching down if she had to, and did her best not to make a sound. Sometimes, she would hide and wait for a Moblin to pass her before she continued on her way.

Finally, Christy reached a spot near the center of the village, close to the village entrance. Thanks to Navi of course. Christy was hiding behind a house that was made out of a tree stump. She peeked around the corner, seeing the back of a Moblin. It was sitting down and snoring lightly, indicating that it was asleep. Beside it was a familiar looking bag.

"There it is," Navi whispered to Christy.

Christy took in a deep breath and came out of her hiding spot. Slowly she inched toward the Moblin and her bag, trying to stay silent. As long as it didn't hear her, she would not be caught.

A twig snapped underneath her left foot. Christy watched the Moblin in horror, wondering if it was waking up. Luckily, the Moblin didn't move from it's position. It just kept sleeping. A look of relief crossed Christy's face as she continued to move closer.

When the bag was within reach, Christy grabbed it, being careful not to touch the Moblin. She lifted the bag and slipped it onto her back. Then she backed up slowly, careful not to make another sound. When she backed up far enough, she turned around and walked back her hiding place.

"That was close," Navi said quietly as Christy sat down.

Christy only nodded as she pulled her arms out of the loose straps. She turned around, still sitting down, and pulled the bag toward her. She opened up the bag and peeked inside. As she hoped, the Book of Elisu was inside the bag. Using both hands, she took the book out of the bag.

Christy placed the book beside her on the ground. She opened the book with one hand, and started flipping through the pages. She knew it would be harder to attack as a Kokiri, as the book was bigger now. She had to become human again. It didn't take her long to find the spell that Mitoko showed her. Like before, she chanted quietly.

"Rinoha mikato semata!"

As before, a bright light surrounded Christy. When the light cleared, Navi saw a human girl sitting before her. The girl smiled as she slipped the empty bag onto her back. She grabbed the Book of Elisu and flipped to a random page.

Navi was shocked to see the human girl in the Kokiri's place. But, she didn't hear what Christy told Saria. That she was really a human, and she used the Book of Elisu to change her form.

Christy nodded at the spell she flipped to. The perfect spell to launch the sneak attack. She ran out of her hiding place, not bothering to stay silent anymore. She held out her hand toward the sleeping Moblin.

"Firoa monoki selata!"

The Moblin woke the second it heard Christy's voice. Just as it turned to face her, it was hit in the chest with a fireball that came out of the girl's palm. As it staggered backward, it reached for the sword that Christy couldn't see.

Christy didn't give the Moblin a chance to attack her. She flipped to another page and chanted loudly. "Kioka sevina donesa!" She held up her hand after she finished chanting.

The Moblin saw the electricity coming from the girl's hand and tried to jump to the side. As the Moblin did, the electricity went into the village, hitting another Moblin in the back. It fell forward with a grunt.

Christy was sure that got the Moblins' attention. She was sure that all of the Moblins were coming toward her position. But, if luck was on her side, they wouldn't reach her. She was sure Link and Zelda must have seen that last attack and were probably in the village right now.

The Moblin that dodged Christy's attack, grinned evilly at her and started coming toward her. It didn't get very far before it was hit from behind and he fell forward. The young man who attacked the Moblin looked relieved to see Christy.

"Thanks, Link!" Christy cried happily.

"No problem!" the Hylian responded. He moved to the side, allowing Christy pass him.

Zelda stood in front of some Kokiri, shooting arrows at any Moblin who ran toward her. Link ran all over the village, attacking the Moblins with his sword. Christy was casting spells and was dodging at the same time. She learned from Elisu's test that she had to multitask.

Christy had no idea how long the battle would last. Even though she started to get tired, she would not back down. She was fighting to save the Kokiri. Well, not just the Kokiri. She was fighting to save Hyrule.

Finally, the Moblins turned and ran away. Some of them were limping, as they had wounds on their legs, mostly by Link's sword, or Christy's magic. Some of Zelda's arrows were sticking out of them. The Moblins were terribly wounded and even though they outnumbered the three, they couldn't continue to fight.

Cheers erupted from the Kokiri at seeing the Moblins retreating. These cheers continued until the last Moblin was out of sight. As soon as it was, the cheering died down. They wondered about these three strangers. Who were they?

There was a path on the right side of the village that led to the Lost Woods. Several Kokiri came out of the woods and into the village, led by Saria. Christy guessed that when the battle started, Saria went into the Lost Woods to get the other Kokiri. It was just a guess though.

Link and Zelda approached Christy as she closed the Book of Elisu. Luckily, no one had gotten seriously injured. Link had gotten hit in the wrist, but he acted like it was no big deal. Zelda shook her head, and grabbed some bandages from her pouch and wrapped them around his wrist. Avalon flew toward the group, until she was beside Christy.

Christy was about to head toward Saria, but she didn't get a chance. A beautiful, and familiar to Christy, voice spoke around everyone. "You've done well, Christy."

Christy gasped and looked behind her. She didn't see anyone, except for the Kokiri. She looked around, but couldn't find the person talking. "Who are you?"

"I am Farore, the Goddess of Courage."

Christy knew it was one of the Goddesses, but she didn't know which one. None of them introduced themselves to her. Christy recognized Farore's voice as the one to reassure her when she was getting the Book of Elisu back at the castle.

"My sisters and I have been watching you," Farore's voice continued. "And we have decided to test you."

"Test me?"

"Yes. We would like to see how much courage you really have."

Christy closed her eyes for a second. She was wondering whether or not she should take this test. A test of courage. Then she became curious to how much courage she really had.

"I'll take the test," Christy remarked as she opened her eyes.

"You won't have help from Link and Princess Zelda, and anything can happen in this test," Farore warned the girl. "Are you sure you want to take the test?"

Christy nodded slowly. "Yes. I'll take it."

"I'm pleased to hear that," Farore told the human girl. "Leave your bag here, and step away from your friends."

Christy did as Farore asked, although she didn't understand why. She took the bag off her back and handed it to Zelda. Then she took a couple steps forward, away from her friends. As soon as she did, she was surrounded in a green light. When the light vanished, Christy was nowhere to be seen.

"Not again!" Avalon groaned.

"You don't have to worry," Farore said gently. "Christy is not too far from here. She's in the Lost Woods right now. The test will begin shortly. I will bring her back when the test is complete."

Avalon was not satisfied by the Goddess' words. "What is the purpose of your test? I know you said it's to see how much courage she has, but..."

Before Zelda could tell the purple fairy not to be rude, Farore answered, "As I said, my sisters and I have been watching Christy. Ever since she came to Hyrule, we have been watching her. This test will not only prove her courage, but it will also show whether or not she is worthy to possess something. To hold on to, and to protect it from the hands of evil."

Zelda's eyes widened when she heard Farore's words. "You mean..."

"It seems you know what I'm talking about, Princess Zelda," Farore replied softly. "I must go for now. The test can not begin if I'm not there."

Zelda nodded slowly. Remembering she was holding Christy's empty bag, she walked toward the entrance of the forest village. She was going to put Christy's items back in the bag. She didn't want them lost or stolen. Link and Avalon followed after her.

"What was she talking about?" Avalon demanded the Princess. "I thought you were only looking for the Sages."

From the way Avalon spoke, Zelda figured that Christy didn't tell the fairy why they were taking this journey. "We are looking for the Sages, but we are also looking for something else."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Legend of Zelda. Also, I do not own the song Morning Grace from Princess Tutu.

**AN: This became my longest chapter so far! Morning Grace is the only song I plan to add to this story. Originally sung in Japanese, I managed to locate a translation for it. I would give credit to those people for the translation if I knew who they were. I changed a few of the words to fit the situation and to work well with the tune. I chose this song because I thought it would work for this chapter.**

"What else are you looking for?" Avalon questioned Princess Zelda.

"We are looking for the missing pieces of the Triforce," Zelda explained.

"But, I thought Ganon had the Triforce," Avalon said, her voice filled with confusion.

"He doesn't have the whole Triforce," Zelda told the purple fairy. "Because he didn't have balance between courage, wisdom and power, he only got one piece of the Triforce. The Triforce of Power."

"How do you know that?" demanded Avalon.

Link answered in Zelda's place. "Impa said so, Avalon. Zelda was worried that Ganon did get the whole Triforce, but Impa said otherwise. She couldn't tell us where the other two pieces were, but I was sure we would find them."

"So that thing that Farore was talking about, to protect from the hands of evil, is the Triforce?" Avalon asked, just to make sure she understood.

Zelda nodded slowly. "Yes. In this case, the Triforce of Courage. After all, Farore said the test was to see how much courage Christy has."

Link stopped walking as Zelda and Avalon continued toward the tree were Christy's items were. He looked toward the Lost Woods, wondering how Christy was doing. He hoped that Christy would be okay.

Anything could happen in this test. Farore said so.

The girl moaned as her body stirred on the ground. Slowly, she opened up her eyes and sat up. She looked around her, trying to figure out where she was.

There were trees around the human girl. The path branched in four directions around her. What looked like glowing balls with wings were flying toward her. Their movements seemed almost playful. Were they fairies?

"Where am I?" the girl asked quietly, putting a finger to her cheek in thought. Honestly, she had no idea where she was. But, with that thought, another one came to mind.

"Who am I?" The girl closed her eyes, trying to think. She couldn't seem to remember anything about herself. Her name, where she came from, anything.

The idea that she couldn't remember anything spooked the girl. How did she lose her memory? Did someone hit her on the head or something? She reached up and felt the back of her head. She didn't feel a bump or anything.

With a sigh, the girl lowered her hand to the ground. But, she didn't feel the grass under her fingers. Looking down to her right, she discovered a white book. The book had golden markings, three colored gems, and three symbols on the left side of the book. She didn't know why, but she felt the book was important to her. She pulled the book closer to her and held it on her lap.

"Christy," a woman's voice spoke to the girl's left. "Christy."

"Someone's calling you!" a pink fairy exclaimed, flying up to the girl.

"Christy is my name?" the girl questioned as she stood, tucking the book under her left arm. She didn't know why, but it felt natural to hold the book the way she was.

"Someone's calling you!" the other fairies repeated, flying around the girl.

Christy, as the voice called her, turned to her left. Slowly, she stepped forward. As she did, the fairies followed her. The way they moved almost looked like dancing. As if they could feel her thoughts, they sang softly. There was something familiar about the song, but the girl couldn't place it.

"A voice is calling me.

Now I open up my eyes.

Wipe the tears from my face,

A brilliant light and the dew on the trees is born.

At the secret place by the waterside that no one knows of...

Dance the pas de deux of life,

And I'm dreaming again today.

So I find myself gently drifting in a strong current.

Just how far will this labyrinth take me?

I'll go along, and hold on tightly to this dream."

Christy sighed a little, and stopped walking. She had come to another fork in her path. The paths stretched on either side of her. She waited, just for a second, to see if the voice would call her again.

"Christy."

Christy turned to her right. That's where the voice came from this time. As she moved forward, the fairies continued to follow.

Christy walked for a time, only to stop at another fork. This caused her to sigh again. Still, she didn't want to give up. Not knowing where the words came from, Christy sang to the tune that the fairies did earlier.

"A voice is calling me.

Am I needed?

It's so sad... I'm lost...

A bird flying off a swaying flower, they whisper.

A secret place by the waterside that know one knows of...

Dance the pas de deux of life.

I'm dreaming of tomorrow.

So I find myself violently floating along.

A labyrinth to search for happiness.

I am on my way."

"Christy!"

The voice the girl had heard suddenly became urgent and full of fear. The voice came from straight ahead. Christy ran forward as the fairies scattered in different directions.

"Are you okay?!" Christy called back to the unknown voice. "Where are you?!"

The voice didn't directly answer her. The woman kept calling her name. It was good that the woman was doing that, as it helped Christy navigate through the woods. But, each time Christy heard the voice, a voice that was filled with fear, Christy couldn't help but worry.

Who was this person? Why was her voice so familiar? And why was she so afraid? Was someone after her? Those were only a few questions that entered Christy's mind.

"I have to help her," Christy thought aloud. "She needs me." She was a little bit surprised by her actions. She had no memories. For all she knew, this woman could be an enemy, trying to lure her out.

But, at the same time, Christy knew the voice could belong to someone she was close to. The woman could be a friend of hers and maybe they got separated. Maybe the woman was just trying to get back to her.

The voice continued to call out to Christy. Throughout the many paths of the woods, Christy followed the woman's voice. She was going to help this woman. She already decided that. If that was a mistake, she would find out soon enough.

Finally, after all of the twists and turns she took, she made it to a beautiful meadow. There were still many trees. A single tree stump was at the far end of the meadow. She could see a sword on top of the stump.

Slowly, Christy moved toward the tree stump. The woman's voice had stopped calling her. As she got closer, she found that the hilt of the sword was blue and there was an eye in the center. The sword seemed familiar somehow.

"Christy!" the woman's voice yelled all around the girl. "Watch out!"

As soon as Christy heard the warning, she jumped to the side. She turned to where she had been standing just a moment ago. Her eyes widened in surprise with what she saw.

What looked like a wolf was looking right at her. But, it wasn't a normal wolf. It had long claws, and could stand on it's hind legs longer than a normal wolf could. It was looking right at Christy. And, it was growling.

"What is that?!"

"That is called a Wolfos," the woman's voice told Christy. "A wolf like creature who can live in the Lost Woods."

Christy wanted to ask if the Wolfos had been chasing the woman, but she didn't get a chance. The Wolfos rushed to Christy and swiped at her with it's claw. Christy had to jump backward to avoid being hit.

Christy knew she had to defend herself against this creature. It was obvious that it was going to kill her if she didn't. But, what could she use? She didn't know if the book would help her, even though she felt it was important to her. It was then she remembered the sword she saw on the tree stump.

She was pretty sure she couldn't wield a sword. But, she wanted to try. She was sure if she had that sword, she could at least try to defend herself. But, she wasn't sure how to get to it. The Wolfos was in the way.

The Wolfos lunged at Christy, trying to get her with it's claws. Christy leapt to the side, crying out in surprise as the claw barely grazed her cheek.

"_I have to get to that sword,"_ Christy thought, watching the Wolfos carefully. She was going to try to avoid all of it's attacks. At the same time, she was going to head for the sword.

However, Christy had no chance to try. The Wolfos jumped toward Christy. This time, it got her. With a cry, she fell to the ground with the Wolfos overtop of her. It used it's claws to keep her pinned to the ground, and she could feel it's claws through the red dress she was wearing. Christy wrinkled her nose when the Wolfos breathed right in her face.

The whole time, her left hand gripped the white book tightly. But, it wouldn't do her much good. She couldn't look at it. It didn't help that the Wolfos was above her. Christy knew if she didn't do something soon, she would die.

But, she knew that she couldn't die. She thought she promised something. She didn't know what it was, but she was sure it was important. And, even though she had no idea what she promised, she had no intension of breaking it.

"_I won't die. I can't die!"_

The Wolfos raised it's right claw, about to slash her in the chest. Christy knew she had to act now. She didn't know if it was a smart move, but it was the only thing she could think of. Using the book as a weapon, she smacked the Wolfos' left leg. The Wolfos yelped, and removed it's left claw from her chest, backing away in surprise. Christy rolled out of the way and got to her feet.

Christy knew she didn't have a lot of time. The Wolfos was howling in rage. Seeing the wolf like creature was coming toward her, Christy jumped to the side. As she did, she opened the book.

The words she was seeing were not normal words. At least, they were not in English. Each page had three words and a picture. Some of the pages were even marked with ribbons.

Christy smiled a little. She realized she had a weapon the whole time. She may not be able to wield the sword, but she could use magic. At least, that's what she assumed those words were.

The Wolfos ran to Christy, intent on trying to hurt her. Christy dodged the attack and flipped to a random page in the book. This felt very familiar. Christy held out her right hand and chanted loudly, just as the Wolfos prepared another attack, standing on it's hind legs. "Nadeka veli solic!"

A ball of shadowed magic appeared in the girl's hand. When it left her palm, it zoomed toward the Wolfos. The creature was unable to get out of the way, or block her attack. The ball of magic hit it in the chest. The Wolfos howled in pain, staggering backward.

The battle continued for a few more minutes. Christy didn't even bother going after the sword now. All she did was dodge the Woflos' attacks and cast spells. Not all of the spells connected, but some of them seemed very familiar. Including a bolt of blue electricity that shot out of her hand, like that shadow ball did. The bolt of electricity hit the Wolfos, causing it's fur to stand on end.

The Wolfos howled in pain and collapsed. Christy's eyes widened when the Wolfos vanished as it fell to the ground.

"Well done, Christy." The voice of the woman sounded pleased by Christy's performance.

Christy shook her head confused. Where did the Wolfos go? Was the Wolfos an illusion? And where, or who, was the person that was speaking to her?

"I conjured up the Wolfos," the voice explained. "You never were in any danger, Christy. If you came close to dying, I could have sent the Wolfos away, like I did now."

Before Christy could ask a question, her head began to pound. She put her free hand to her forehead and fell to her knees. Images began to flow into her mind. Memories of home, being safe and sound. Memories of traveling Hyrule with her friends. And her name. It really was Christy. A couple of seconds later, the pain she felt faded away.

Now Christy remembered everything. Now she knew what was going on. This had all been a test. A test of courage. And the woman's voice belonged to a goddess. The Goddess of Courage, Farore.

Slowly, Christy rose to her feet. She looked toward the sky. She could see the darkness that Ganon placed through the branches of the trees. "Farore. I don't understand."

"Allow me to explain, Christy." Farore spoke calmly to the human girl. "It was necessary to test your courage. My sisters and I have been watching you since the day you arrived in Hyrule. We've seen how nervous you had been when you first started out."

Christy gave a tiny nod. "Yes, I was nervous. Even now I am."

"Despite that, you have continued to fight, even when you didn't know what would happen."

Christy shook her head a little. "Except in Elisu's test."

"True," Farore agreed. "But, you were in a similar situation when you returned to this time. Instead of agreeing to join Ganon, you said no."

Christy was about to ask Farore how she knew all of that, but she didn't. Farore and her sisters were goddesses, after all. And Farore did say that they had been watching her since she arrived. Maybe they watched her in Elisu's time, too.

"Just now, you have proved your courage to me," Farore continued. Christy wondered if the goddess was smiling. "You didn't have your memories, and yet you were more worried about me than yourself. Even though I could have been an enemy, you wanted to help me. And if that was a mistake, you were not going to run away. You fought off a Wolfos, and continued to fight even when it looked like you would die."

"But, what does that mean?" Christy questioned, still staring at the sky. "Why did you test me?"

"Do you remember what Princess Zelda said before you left Kakariko Village? It was at the time you told Link you didn't want to go to Hyrule Castle yet."

Christy thought about it for a few seconds and nodded slowly. "Yes. She reminded Link that Ganon was looking for..." Christy paused for a second to gasp in surprise. "The missing pieces of the Triforce!"

"That's correct, Christy."

Before Christy could say anything, a blinding golden light appeared. Christy put her right hand in front of her face to shield her eyes. She felt something warm touch her hand. Slowly, it went inside of her hand, filling her body with a gentle warmth. The golden light faded away.

Christy lowered her hand, and turned it slowly so she could see the back of it. Her eyes widened when the symbol of the Triforce appeared on her hand. The top and bottom left triangles were brown. It looked like it could have been burned to her hand. But, the triangle on the bottom right glowed softly. When the glow vanished, the triangle looked white.

"You have been recognized as the owner of the Triforce of Courage," Farore told the human girl. "Which means, you passed the test."

Christy shook her head in disbelief, turning her eyes to the sky. "But... Farore... Link is..." Christy paused to take a deep breath, and then she tried again. "In my world, Link always gets the Triforce of Courage! I mean, he always gets them in the games!"

"I believe my sister Nayru told you that not everything you knew would be true," Farore replied. "And this isn't a game, Christy. This is real life."

Christy nodded slowly. She knew that had been true. But, she still couldn't believe that she was the owner of the Triforce of Courage. She was sure that Link was more braver than she was.

"The task has fallen to you, Christy. You must protect the Triforce of Courage."

Christy nodded her head again. "Okay, I will. But, when I..."

Knowing what Christy was going to say, Farore interrupted her. "There is something you should know Christy. There is a chance that you may never return home."

"W... what?"

"You may never return home," Farore repeated to the shocked girl. "You may be stuck in Hyrule forever."

Christy shook her head slowly. "No. That can't be... Elisu told me..."

"I know what Elisu told you. I'm not saying you will not return, Christy. I just thought you deserved to know. My sisters and I don't know if you are going home or not."

As Christy listened to Farore, tears slid down her cheeks. She may never go home again? She would never see her family or her other friends again? Just hearing that made her feel a little homesick. And, truthfully, even though Elisu told her she could go home, she wondered if the wizard had said that just to make her feel better.

"Don't cry, Christy," Farore told the human girl in her most gentle voice. "Everything will turn out fine in the end."

Christy wiped away the tears with her marked hand and slowly nodded. She would not let the feelings inside her slow her down. She made a promise to save Hyrule, and that was what she was going to do.

"I'm going to send you back to the Kokiri Forest," the Goddess of Courage said to the girl. "But, before I do, take the Master Sword in your hand."

Christy did as Farore asked, walking toward the tree stump. With her free hand, she grabbed the handle of sword. Christy sighed a little and closed her eyes. As soon as she did, a green light appeared around the girl.

A couple of seconds later, Christy thought she could hear several gasps around her. Opening her eyes, she found she was standing in the Kokiri Forest. In the exact same spot where she disappeared. She could see many Kokiri, looking at her with wide eyes. Some were closer, while others were farther away. Link, Zelda and Avalon were standing, or flying, in front of her.

"You're back!" Link smiled at the girl. "How did it go?"

Christy told everyone what happened to her. How she didn't have her memories, how she followed Farore's voice, to fighting a Wolfos in the Sacred Forest Meadow. "I got the Master Sword too. Farore told me to take it with me." Christy raised her right hand, the tip of the Master Sword pointing up. Because of this, the back of her hand was facing her friends.

Zelda gasped a little and walked toward her friend. The Princess saw the mark on the girl's hand, even though it looked sideways to her. She gasped again when she saw the small wound on Christy's cheek and the four little holes at the top of her dress, where her chest was.

Knowing the Princess saw the mark on her hand, Christy said, "Farore told me I passed the test. And because I passed, I was deemed the true owner of the Triforce of Courage." With those words, she lowered her hand.

"That's wonderful!" Link exclaimed. "That's one piece that Ganon doesn't have!"

Christy nodded at Link's words, but knew she had to be careful. Ganon was looking for the other Triforce pieces, so if he ever found out that she had the Triforce of Courage, he would seek her out. Not like he was doing before. Then he wanted to use the book's power, or get her out of the way. Now he would seek her to take the Triforce of Courage away from her.

Link continued to smile as he walked toward her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I knew you had courage in you, Christy!"

"I think you're braver than me," Christy answered honestly.

Link removed his hand from the girl's shoulder and shrugged. "Just for saying that, I'll tell you a secret later."

A secret? What would Link tell her? That he had been afraid? She couldn't believe that. The Link she knew was brave and would throw himself into danger, no matter what.

Avalon was becoming impatient. She knew there was another reason they were here. Saving the Kokiri was only part of it. "Are we going to look for the Sage now?" the fairy demanded.

"We should," Zelda agreed with a nod of her head. She was still looking at Christy with concern. "Who could it be, I wonder?"

"Maybe it's Saria," Christy suggested, shrugging her own shoulders. "She was the only Kokiri I met." She was telling the truth. Saria was the only Kokiri she personally met.

"I do want to talk to Saria," Link told the human girl. "I can check for you, if you like."

Christy nodded and raised her left hand, handing the Hylian the Book of Elisu. As soon as he had it in his hands, he walked to the far end of the village where Saria was waiting. Christy turned and watched Link walk off. Avalon followed after him, but Christy didn't know why.

Still, Christy wondered what Link's secret might be. Did Zelda know? She looked at the Princess and asked her.

"I do, but I thought he told you already," the Princess confessed. "I noticed that you two were talking on the way here. So did Avalon. He really doesn't like to talk about it."

"If he doesn't like to talk about it, why is he going to tell me?" Christy asked the Princess, concern in her voice.

Zelda shook her head. "I don't know. You can ask him, but I don't know if he'll answer."

Christy slowly nodded. Something Link didn't like to talk about? She had a feeling she was not going to like it. To get her mind off of it, she asked, "Where are we going after this?"

"I was thinking we should go to the Gerudo Desert," Zelda told Christy. "I haven't told Link, yet, though."

If Christy remembered right, the Gerudo were a group of female thieves. They were beautiful and were not afraid to attack any man that entered their desert. In the game, Link would be automatically caught if he was seen and thrown into a cell. In order to walk around freely, he would need to defeat four Gerudo, which would save four carpenters. After he would defeat the fourth one, and released the last carpenter, he would be given a Gerudo Membership Card.

Christy was sure the Gerudo were the same here. She was sure that she would be okay for the most part, and Zelda too. She wasn't too sure about Link though.

Christy thought about all that had happened while she had been in this forest. So much had happened, and all in one day. It all began when they arrived at the forest village. During that time, she saved the Kokiri, with help from Link and Zelda, took Farore's test, got the Triforce of Courage, told she may never go home, and picked up the Master Sword for Link.

With her left hand, Christy put it hand over her marked one. It still felt a little warm. A part of the song, that Christy accidently skipped, played out in her mind. It caused her to smile a little, wondering if there was a meaning behind the words.

"_Goodbye, my tears. You are wonderful._

_Dance the pas de deux of life,_

_And see the dream of tomorrow._

_I will go. Pass it to your hand._

_With just one smile, you see..._

_It can be this warm."_

Christy then looked over at Zelda, and noticed the look in her eyes. "Zelda?"

Zelda shook her head. "Christy, you need to be more careful," she said as she gently touched the girl's wounded cheek.

**AN: A pas de deux is a term used in ballet. It's when a man and a woman dance together. Well, usually. I want to thank Bamber of Daggerspine for helping me edit something in Chapter 19. If anyone sees anything wrong, feel free to correct me. Also, I'm not sure if I did the Triforce right. I always mix up wisdom and courage.**

**Oh, and just so you know, the last part of the song that Christy thought of, which is actually the second chorus, does have meaning. For this to work, I mixed up the choruses on purpose.**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda characters, places and everything in it.

The horses trotted along, on the way to the Gerudo Desert. It had been a couple hours since the group had left the Kokiri Forest. Navi stayed behind to look over the Kokiri, as that was Link's request. As Christy thought, Saria was the Forest Sage, and there was now a green leaf above the odd purple shape on the Book of Elisu. When Christy got her book back, she cast the spell on page four, and the darkness disappeared from the sky. She felt she should do that whenever she got the chance. That way, she could keep her promise.

The darkness still hung in many places around Hyrule, however. That reminded Christy that the darkness would remain, as long as Ganon was around.

With her left hand on the reins, Christy raised her right hand to look on the back of it. The symbol of the Triforce was still there. She was still slightly surprised that she had been chosen as the owner of the Triforce of Courage.

As she thought of that, Christy remembered that Link was going to tell her some kind of secret. Zelda had told the other girl that it was a subject Link rarely talked about. In fact, he would prefer not to. If that was the case, why was Link going to tell her this secret?

Christy curled the fingers on her right hand around the reins. She was getting better at riding a horse, but only a little. She urged Epona closer to Link's horse. "Link. About that secret you want to tell me..."

Link sighed a little bit. "I forgot to tell you back at Kokiri Forest, didn't I?"

Christy shook her head. "I didn't know when you were going to tell me," she admitted, concern slipping into her tone. "Zelda told me you don't like talking about this. If that's true, why are you going to tell me?"

As Zelda thought, Link didn't answer her. Instead, he kept his eyes ahead of him. Minutes passed, and the Hylian boy didn't speak.

"It's okay if you changed your mind," Christy told the young man. "I don't..."

"No, I'll tell you," Link said with another sigh. "I told you I would, and I meant that." Link looked toward the girl, seeing concern in her eyes. It was obvious to Link that Christy would have been satisfied if he decided not to tell her. But, he was not going to back down. He had to let her know. "When I was thirteen, a girl came to Kakariko Village with her family. Their home village was attacked, so they fled. Her name was Furil."

"Furil?" Christy repeated. That was different. In any Zelda game Christy knew of, Link had never met a girl named Furil.

"Furil was very pretty, and had a sweet personality." Link smiled a little as he thought about the girl. "Everyone in the village liked her. She would do whatever it took to help a friend. She was sweet, but she fought whenever she had to."

Christy couldn't help a small grin. She hadn't even met Furil, and she already knew she liked her. "Was Furil special to you?"

"Yes, she was very special to me," Link answered with a nod of his head. "She was really close to me and Zelda."

Christy listened carefully to Link's choice of words and frowned. Link kept saying 'was'. She knew she was right before. She was not going to like this. "What happened, Link?"

Link's smile disappeared. He turned his head to look at Christy. "About a year after we met, Impa sent us to Death Mountain. Impa said that something terrible was happening over there, and she wanted us to help. It was just supposed to be me, Zelda and Navi, but Furil insisted on coming along."

Christy would have asked about Navi being with him, if the fairy hadn't told her, before they left, that she left Link to check on the Kokiri, at his suggestion. She was supposed to come back to Link every now and then to tell Link what was happening, but she never got the chance. So, instead, she asked, "Why did Furil want to go along?"

"I don't know," Link admitted, shaking his head. "Zelda didn't want Furil to come with us, but Furil couldn't be persuaded. So, we headed off to Death Mountain together."

From Link's tone of voice, Christy figured that something terrible happened to Furil. She didn't know what, but she knew it wasn't pleasant.

"When we got there, we were attacked by Ganon's Moblins." A sad look entered the Hylian boy's eyes. "Somewhere during the battle, a Moblin shot an arrow right at me. I had no time to get out of the way. But..."

Christy's eyes widened in surprise. Now she knew where this story was going. "Furil protected you," Christy guessed. "She took the arrow instead of you."

Link nodded slowly. "Yes. I was in a blind rage, attacking every Moblin that came close to me. When the battle finally ended, I walked over to Furil. And, I was afraid. I asked her why she did that, and she told me, 'You would have done the same for me.' I told her not to talk so much. That she needed to save her strength.

"Instead, she told me that she had no regrets. If the same thing happened again, she would have taken the arrow for me. Because she..."

Christy could feel sympathy fill her heart. Link did not have to finish his sentence. She knew what Furil told him. Or, at least, she thought she did. The reason Furil took the arrow instead of Link was because she cared for him. Maybe even loved him.

"Link. I..."

Link shook his head again. "I watched Furil die right in front of my eyes. And she is dead because of me."

Christy was shocked to hear Link say that. At first, she wasn't sure she heard him right. He felt that Furil died because of him? That seemed familiar.

She knew exactly how Link felt. She felt the same way before. She believed that Link and Mitoko got hurt because of her. That was her reason for going alone. She didn't want to see her friends being hurt, or killed, because of her.

Furil's death still lingered in Link's heart. Was that why he was so reckless? Was that the reason he fought so hard? So that no more innocent people, like Furil, would die?

"Link, that's awful," Christy whispered sadly. "I... I didn't know."

"I know."

Christy didn't know what to say. She didn't know that something like that happened to Link. Losing someone you cared for can be really painful. But, it's worse if you're blaming yourself for it.

Unable to come up with anything, Christy pulled Epona away from Link. She wanted to say something to soothe Link's troubled heart. But, she didn't know what to tell him. She didn't know Furil, so she didn't know how the girl felt.

Like before, Avalon and Zelda were behind the two. Though it was hard to tell, Zelda guessed that Link told Christy about Furil. She had tried to tell Link that it was not his fault, but it didn't matter what she said.

"What happened over there?" Avalon demanded Zelda.

"Link told Christy the secret," the Princess answered sadly. Avalon was about to fly over to Link, and Zelda noticed. "No, Avalon. Don't ask him."

"Why not?" questioned Avalon, slightly annoyed. Why should Christy be the only one to know Link's secret?

Zelda shook her head. The fairy did not understand what his heart was going through. "Link doesn't like talking about it. I'm not sure why he told Christy."

The purple fairy was about to ask Zelda what she meant, when she saw the look in the Princess' blue eyes. A look of concern, worry and sadness. Avalon could tell that Zelda wouldn't say anything more about it. And even though she could ask Christy, she decided not to.

Some time passed. As they went, they didn't see as much grass. It was sand as far as the eye could see. The darkness in the sky blocked the sun's rays, so it wasn't too hot. They had finally entered the Gerudo Desert. No one had spoken in a long time.

Christy had no idea where to go. Everywhere she looked, she saw endless sand. Christy looked over at Link. He still seemed a little down. She glanced over her shoulder at Zelda. "Where do we go from here?" she asked, speaking louder so the Princess could hear her. She was still farther away.

"I don't know," the Princess called back. "We've never been here before."

Never been here before? That was something Christy didn't want to hear. She turned her head to look in front of her. Maybe she should choose which way to go. But, she was sure if she did that, they would just get lost.

"Link, which way do we go?" she asked the Hylian boy, wondering if he would answer. He hadn't said a word after he told her about Furil.

Link was about to answer, but wasn't given a chance. What he saw next terrified him.

As if from out of nowhere, an arrow flew into Christy's chest! Christy cried out in pain, her hands letting go of the reins. Christy slipped off of the saddle, and fell to the sandy ground below. Epona, surprised by the sudden attack, neighed in alarm and galloped in the other direction.

"Christy!!" Link didn't even bother stopping his horse. He jumped right off and ran to the fallen girl's side. Zelda, with wide eyes, tugged on the reins, causing her horse to stop. She got down from the saddle and walked up to the girl.

Tears brimmed Link's eyes. This couldn't be happening! Not again! First Furil, and now Christy?

Christy was out cold, but she was not dead. Luckily, the arrow did not hit Christy's heart. But, if they didn't do something soon, she may still die anyway.

"Christy, wake up!" Link begged, holding the girl's body. "Please, wake up! You can't die!"

Zelda was about to pull some bandages from her pouch when they heard a voice. The voice came from the direction they were heading. "Who are you? Why are you in our desert?" A woman came forward, dressed in purple. She had a purple cloth over her mouth and nose. She had dark skin. This woman was a Gerudo.

No one answered the Gerudo. She wasn't carrying a bow, so she wasn't the one who shot Christy. Link stared ruefully at the girl in his arms.

The Gerudo took a couple more steps forward and looked at Christy closely. At first, a look of alarm filled her eyes. Then, they hardened. For a second, she looked over her shoulder, and then back at Christy. "I'm going to have a long talk with Flare. This is the third time this week." She knelt down to Christy, and curled her fingers around the arrow.

"You can answer my question later," the Gerudo told the group. "Right now, we need to take care of your friend."

"Why are you helping us?" Zelda questioned. She had never heard of the Gerudo helping strangers before.

"I've seen this girl in my dreams," the Gerudo calmly explained. "I don't know who she is, but I know she's important."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Legend of Zelda series.

A small moan escaped Christy's lips. "What... happened?" Slowly, she opened up her eyes. She found herself in a small room made with brown stone. She found she was lying down on a bed. It wasn't the best bed she had ever been in, though. It was a bit hard. There was a blanket over her body, up to her chin and her head was on a flat pillow. She could feel bandages wrapped tightly around her chest, which wasn't exactly comfortable. There was something else, but Christy wasn't aware of it.

"I see you've come to," said a voice to Christy's right. The girl turned her head in that direction to see a woman with dark skin, with ears similar to her own. Her clothing was mostly purple, but there was a bit of red around the chest. The outfit was sleeveless. Over her nose and mouth was a purple veil. Unlike the game, the top and bottom half were connected. It was obvious that this woman was a Gerudo.

A look of confusion filled Christy's eyes. She didn't know what happened to her. The last thing she remembered was asking Link which way they should go, and then something hit her in her chest. She fell off of Epona and then she blacked out.

"How are you feeling?" the Gerudo asked.

"My chest hurts a little, but other than that, I'm fine," Christy answered honestly.

The Gerudo nodded. "I see. I should tell your friends that you are awake. The young man will be relieved, I'm sure."

Christy knew the Gerudo meant Link. All of the Gerudo were women, so she knew that Link was the only young man here. From the tone of the Gerudo's voice, Link must have been very worried about her.

Christy was about to ask a question, but the Gerudo interrupted her. "You don't need to worry about a thing. We've done nothing to your friends. Especially the young man. Usually, we don't welcome men who come to our desert, but we've made an exception this time."

Before Christy could say anything, the Gerudo turned to the entrance of the room and walked out. Christy frowned. Though she was happy to know that nothing bad happened to the others, that was not what she was planning to ask. She wanted to know what happened.

With a sigh, Christy turned her head, looking at the stone ceiling above her. Even though the Gerudo didn't let her ask her question, she was sure her friends would answer it. So, she decided to wait until her friends arrived.

While she waited, thoughts entered Christy's mind. First, she thought about what Farore told her in the Sacred Forest Meadow. She said there was a chance that she would not return home.

If that was true, Christy would be sad, because she wanted to get home. Even though she would be sad to leave her new friends, she would rather be home. What would she do if she was stuck in Hyrule? Where would she go?

Maybe she could stay with Link and Zelda. They were her friends, and she was sure they would take her in. Or, she could become a wanderer, and travel around Hyrule. She would go wherever she wanted, whether it was Kakariko Village or Zora's Domain. Or, she could live at Lon Lon Ranch. Epona liked her and she agreed to teach Malon Epona's Song.

Then her thoughts focused on Link. She felt sorry for him. Originally, she had known him as a reckless warrior, who would throw himself into danger, no matter what. But, now she knew better. He had a reason for his reckless courage.

Link didn't want anyone else to die, like Furil did. He would do whatever it took to protect someone else, even at the cost of his own life. She knew that was true when he tried to fight Ganon back at the castle. He still mourned Furil's death, believing that it was his fault that she died.

It was because of this that Christy understood Link better. She knew one of the reasons that Link tried so hard when he fought. He didn't care if anything happened to him. As long as he was able to protect someone, he was satisfied.

Christy wanted to help Link. But, she didn't know what to say to him. She knew that it wasn't Link's fault that Furil died. Furil wanted to protect Link. It was her choice. She just didn't know how to say it to him.

"I'm sorry!"

Christy sat up quickly, startled. She immanently wished she didn't though, as she could feel pain flow through her chest. The top of the blanket had slipped downward to her lap. Even as the blanket fell, she was still unaware of the change. Standing in the entranceway was another Gerudo. Her clothes were purple, with a bit of blue on her short sleeves. Unlike the other Gerudo, she was not wearing a veil.

"I'm so sorry!" the Gerudo repeated as she walked to Christy's bedside. "It's my fault you got hurt! I'm sorry!"

Christy was shocked to hear a Gerudo talk that way. "What do you mean it's your fault I got hurt?"

"I shot you with an arrow," the Gerudo explained, looking to the ground guiltily. "I was with Nabooru and Sophia when we saw your group. It's really hard to see, and Sophia thought you were working for Ganon, so I shot my arrow without thinking.

"Nabooru really chewed me out, though. She said that you were the girl she was seeing in her dreams. And... I almost killed you! I..."

Christy slowly shook her head. "It's okay," she told the Gerudo.

The Gerudo looked up with a surprised expression on her face. "Really?"

"I can tell you didn't mean to hurt me," Christy said with a kind smile. "Besides, you can't completely blame yourself. Sophia made you shoot your arrow, right?"

A look of relief filled the Gerudo's eyes. "You're really understanding," she remarked, returning Christy's smile. "Your name is Christy, right?"

Christy nodded to the Gerudo's question. She had a feeling that Link, Zelda or Avalon had told the Gerudo her name.

"My name is Flare," the Gerudo introduced. She had a happy expression on her face. She was grateful that Christy had forgiven her. "And, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to keep apologizing," Christy told Flare, holding up her right hand. With this movement, the girl frowned. It wasn't about the Triforce. The symbol was still on her hand. It was the fact she could see a long purple sleeve on her arm.

Looking in front of her, Christy threw the blanket off of her body. She realized she was dressed like a Gerudo. The only difference was the color. Most of the outfit was red, aside the from the long purple sleeves. It was surprisingly comfortable, which was why she didn't take notice to it.

"Flare, why am I dressed like a Gerudo?" she asked, looking in the Gerudo's direction.

Flare looked nervous, and she bowed her head. "I'm sorry! That was my fault! The arrow ripped a hole in your dress!"

"Flare, it's okay," Christy said quickly, holding up both of her hands. "I was just curious." Actually, she was glad that the outfit was different than in Ocarina of Time. She would not have been comfortable in it. And, while she liked the dress, she liked this outfit for some reason.

Flare looked up, about to respond, when a familiar voice called out. "Christy!"

Christy was startled when Link ran into the room and grabbed Christy in a tight hug. "Ow! Link!" Christy groaned, wanting to pull herself out of his grip.

"Oops, sorry!" Feeling sheepish, Link let go of Christy.

"You had us worried sick!" Avalon remarked, flying into the room. Zelda walked in behind the purple fairy.

"Sorry," Christy apologized with a tiny smile. "I didn't mean to worry you."

Zelda nodded at the girl in the bed. "It's okay. We just have to be more careful."

Christy returned the Princess' nod. She understood completely. If they weren't careful, and something like this happened again, then someone may die.

"We told the Gerudo everything," Zelda continued, a smile appearing on her face. "They know who we are, and they know that we don't work for Ganon. And everyone knows you are the Elisu Sorceress. When you're up for it, Nabooru says she wants to talk to you."

Christy wasn't too surprised to hear Zelda say that. From what Flare said, Nabooru had seen Christy in her dreams. It made sense that Nabooru would like to talk to her. "Now is fine."

"I'll go get her, then!" Flare offered, before anyone else could speak. She ran out of the room as quickly as she could.

The moment Flare left, Link gave Christy a look of concern. "Are you okay, Christy?"

The girl nodded slowly. "Yes. I'm fine, Link."

Link sighed with relief. "I was worried that we were going to lose you. You were shot with an arrow, like Furil was, so..."

"Who's Furil?" Avalon interrupted. It was obvious that the fairy didn't know the secret.

"Someone who was close to Link and Zelda," Christy answered. She didn't want to say anything else, and was glad when the fairy didn't question further.

Link sighed a little as he put his hand on Christy's right shoulder. "We're your friends, Christy. And, we don't want anything to happen to you."

Christy smiled a little. "I know. Thank you, Link."

A couple minutes later, another Gerudo came through the entranceway. Unlike the other two Gerudo, this one was wearing all purple, including the veil over her mouth and nose. She walked up to the bed. "I heard from Rayea that you were awake. And Flare says you are ready to talk to me."

Christy nodded. She figured this Gerudo had to be Nabooru. "That's right."

"First of all, your friends tell me that you are fighting Ganon. Not many are willing to do that. You've got guts, girl."

"Link and Zelda are with me, too," Christy told Nabooru.

"That's true," agreed Nabooru with an unseen smile. "But, you are pretty brave to fight Ganon."

Christy wanted to shake her head. She didn't start the journey because she wanted to. She was forced to go, when Impa told her that she had to fight Ganon. Only when she returned to the present that she made her choice to fight for Hyrule's freedom.

"The Gerudo are fighting against Ganon, as well," Nabooru told everyone in the room. "He was supposed to be our king, but he betrayed us."

Christy didn't ask what Nabooru meant. From what she could remember, at least from the game, a male Gerudo was born every one hundred years. And, when he is born, he was meant to rule over the Gerudo.

"You have our support, Christy." Nabooru continued to smile, even though no one could see it. "We'll help you in any way we can."

"That's good to know," Zelda replied, saying what was on Christy's mind. "You could help us look for a Sage."

Nabooru grinned and shook her head. "You said that before, and I still don't know what you are talking about."

Christy was about to suggest that Nabooru might be the Sage they were looking for, but decided to wait. Since Nabooru had no idea what Zelda was talking about, she would probably deny it.

Night had fallen a couple hours ago, but with the continued darkness in the sky, it was hard to tell. Many Gerudo kept watch around the fortress, keeping an eye out for intruders. Link insisted on helping, and refused to take no for an answer.

No one knew of the traitor walking around the fortress that night.

Like everyone else, this Gerudo knew that Christy, the one who was hit by Flare's arrow, was the Elisu Sorceress. For some time, she knew this girl was an enemy of Ganondorf's. She had been angry to discover that the girl had lived. If Flare had aimed at the girl's heart, she would be dead right now.

She knew what she had to do. This would prove her loyalty to her lord. Unlike the rest of the Gerudo, she had not forsaken him. She believed that Ganondorf had every right to control Hyrule.

Silently, she crept into the girl's room, carrying a curved sword. The sword gleamed in the torchlight as the Gerudo advanced on her helpless victim. She had a weapon, the poor girl had nothing to protect herself. She didn't even have her book on her.

A small stone crunched under the Gerudo's right foot, causing the figure in the bed to stir. Sleepily, the girl lifted a hand to her eyes and rubbed them. "Who's there?"

Christy knew she was there. There was no reason for the Gerudo to remain silent anymore. She moved to the bed, and pointed the tip of her sword at the girl's neck. Christy moved her hand and opened her eyes, surprised by the sight in front of her.

"Do not resist, Sorceress. If you do, you are dead."

**AN: I know this is a cliffhanger. I leave a lot of these because it's become a habit. I write stories with a friend of mine, and we tend to leave cliffhangers after the parts we've written. Then, we wait for the other part to be written. Basically, we would give ourselves a cliffhanger, not knowing what would happen next.**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Legend of Zelda franchise.

The Gerudo forced Christy to walk through the desert for the past hour. The Gerudo's sword was to the girl's throat, and her arm was around the girl's chest. The walk was unpleasant, and Christy's chest ached. Christy wanted to squirm free, but knew it was no good. Like the Moblin in Elisu's test, this Gerudo was strong.

No one knew that the two had left the fortress. The Gerudo made sure of that. There was a secret passage in the fortress. Not many Gerudos knew about it. No one ever kept watch there.

It was pretty chilly that night, but it was something Christy expected. She knew that deserts were hot during the day, but were cold at night. Even with her long sleeves, Christy shivered in the Gerudo's grip.

"You'll never get away with this!" Christy warned the Gerudo. "My friends will..."

"Shut up and keep walking," the Gerudo whispered harshly in Christy's ear. "That is, if you want to live."

Christy did as she was told, but she didn't understand. She was sure that the Gerudo was working for Ganon. She didn't know why the Gerudo was letting her live. And, she had no idea where the woman was taking her.

"If only Flare didn't mess up," the Gerudo grumbled. "If only she had better aim, and shot the arrow when I told her to, you would be out of the way."

Christy's eyes widened. With those words, she knew who the Gerudo was. "Sophia. You're Sophia, aren't you?"

"I told you to shut up," the Gerudo snarled. "If you say one more word, I will kill you."

Christy went silent. She was sure this Gerudo was Sophia. Flare told her that she was with Nabooru and Sophia. And she said that Sophia suggested that Christy and her friends were working for Ganon. Did Sophia know she was the Elisu Sorceress from the beginning? Was that why she had Flare shoot an arrow at her? Or, was it just a coincidence that she was the target? After all, Flare could have hit Link or Zelda.

For the next half hour, the two continued to walk in silence. Sophia continued to push Christy forward, and Christy didn't say a word. She knew if she did, Sophia would kill her.

"We've arrived."

The two stopped walking. Christy looked around, out of the corner of her eyes, but all she could see was sand. Why were they stopping here?

"You are late, Sophia," an unfamiliar voice spoke in front of the pair. A human soldier wearing silver armor appeared before them, riding on the back of a brown stallion. "Is that the Sorceress?"

"She is, but she isn't much of a Sorceress without her book," Sophia answered as the soldier dismounted from his horse. He turned to the stallion and pulled a piece of rope from the saddlebags before looking back at the two.

Christy hated to admit it, but she knew that Sophia was right. Without the Book of Elisu, she could not protect herself. She was an easy target without it. If only she had power without the book. If only she had natural magic like Elisu and Janis. If she did, maybe she wouldn't get in so much trouble.

"That doesn't matter," the soldier said as he came toward the pair. "Our lord has decided what will happen to the girl."

Christy cringed inwardly. She did not like the soldier's tone of voice. Whatever Ganon had decided, she knew it wouldn't be good.

"I'll leave the girl with you then," Sophia told the soldier as she removed her arm from the girl's chest. She moved the sword from Christy's neck, and pushed her to the soldier roughly. Christy stumbled forward, almost falling. The soldier reached out and grabbed Christy's left wrist tightly, keeping the girl on her feet. With a laugh, Sophia turned around and headed back to the Gerudo Fortress.

The moment Sophia was out of sight, the soldier sighed. "I'm sorry," he said, his tone of voice becoming more gentle. "I wish it didn't have to be this way."

Christy stared at the soldier confusingly. He wasn't very nice before, and now he was saying he was sorry? Despite his gentle tone, he forced the girl's wrists together, and started to tie them with the rope he carried.

"Lord Ganondorf knew you would come this way some time, and he sent me to the desert. He knew that Sophia would turn you in or kill you, if you arrived. I found her walking in the desert, and I told her to kill you.

"Sophia came to me last night, and told me that you were shot with an arrow, but you still lived. Even though I told her to kill you before, I didn't want you to die. So I told Sophia to bring you here. Truthfully, I have no idea what Lord Ganondorf will do if I bring you to him." By the time he stopped talking, the soldier had finished tying the girl's wrists together, leaving a loose piece of rope for him to hold.

Christy didn't know what to say. The soldier sounded sad and guilty. He seemed concerned about her. Yet, he was a soldier of Ganon's. In her surprise, she let the soldier pull her to his horse. The cords of the rope bit into her skin, causing her to moan in pain.

"I'm sorry." The soldier shook his head sadly. "Really, I am."

Zelda looked at the empty bed in dismay. Avalon flew in the room a half hour ago to check on Christy. When the fairy saw she wasn't there, she flew around, alerting the whole fortress of Christy's disappearance. Zelda didn't want to believe it, but the empty bed was proof that Christy was no longer here. And everyone knew that she didn't leave by herself. Sophia was missing, too.

Inwardly, Zelda was scolding herself. Why didn't she suggest that Christy should keep the Book of Elisu with her? Christy had no power without it, so it would be easy for someone to take her away. It wasn't like her.

Link walked into the room and placed a hand on the Princess' shoulder. "Zelda?"

"It's my fault, Link," the Princess said quietly. Tears fell freely down her cheeks. "I should have told Christy to take the Book of Elisu."

"You didn't know," Link told Zelda, trying to reassure her.

Zelda shook her head, tears brimming her eyes. The tears made it difficult for Zelda to see. "I trusted all of the Gerudo, Link. I thought..."

"I know what you thought," Link interrupted. "And, I understand. I thought that all of the Gerudo would protect her, too."

With both Sophia and Christy missing, everyone believed that Sophia took Christy out of the fortress against her will. Everyone knew that Sophia was the one who made Flare fire her arrow. They didn't know how the Gerudo would know who Christy was. Unless, of course, she was working for Ganon in secret.

Zelda slowly turned to look at Link, showing that her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Link wrapped his arms around his friend in a gentle hug. "I'm worried about her, too. I promise you, we will find her."

"Sophia's back," Avalon's voice called behind Link. Link released Zelda and turned to face the purple fairy who came into the room. "Nabooru is questioning her."

Link nodded as the fairy flew out of the room. The two Hylians followed the purple fairy through the fortress. A couple minutes later, they arrived in a big room. The only object in the room was a chair. Sophia was sitting in it. Nabooru stood in front of her fellow Gerudo, demanding what she had done to Christy.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sophia denied with a shake of her head.

"You're lying," Nabooru told Sophia in calm tone. "We searched the fortress throughly, and everyone was here, except for you and Christy."

Sophia looked to her right, avoiding eye contact with anyone. "You have no proof that it was me. I could have been taken with her and only managed to escape."

"I doubt that," Nabooru remarked cooly. "If you were captured with Christy, you would have rescued her before coming back. You know that we never leave anyone behind. Even at the cost of our own lives."

Sophia glared at Nabooru. "I came back to get help. There were too many soldiers. There was no way I could have saved the Sorceress by myself!"

"Again, I doubt that," Nabooru replied, giving her fellow Gerudo a steady stare. For a moment, silence hung in the air.

Sophia continued to glare at Nabooru. As far as she knew, Nabooru had no proof that she had taken Christy out of the fortress. Just because she was missing, alongside Christy, and she came back without her, didn't mean that she did anything.

Link was getting frustrated, but he didn't know how to make Sophia confess. He was sure she did it. Who else could it be? No one saw her leave, and no one else had come to the fortress.

Zelda was confused about Sophia's earlier comment. Most people call Christy the Elisu Sorceress, not just Sorceress. Some people may call her that, Zelda didn't know. It was just the way Sophia said it.

Avalon was just as impatient as Link was. She wanted to fly up to Sophia's face and demand what the Gerudo did to the human girl. But, like when Nabooru questioned her, Sophia would most likely deny doing anything to her.

"I know you are lying, Sophia," Nabooru said at last. As she spoke, she kept her eyes on the other Gerudo. "We never saw you leave the fortress. And, we didn't see anyone come here. Ganon's men could never sneak in our fortress."

"That's not..."

"I've also noticed that you were missing the night before," Nabooru continued as if Sophia didn't speak. "I wanted to talk to you about the girl, but I couldn't find you then, either." The look in Nabooru's eyes hardened, as she stared into Sophia's green eyes.

Sophia smirked behind her veil. Nobody could fool Nabooru. Sophia knew that, but had decided to try anyway. Now, however, she decided that there was no point in pretending any longer. "Alright, fine. I took the Sorceress further into the desert. And, I delivered her personally to one of Lord Ganondorf's soldiers."

An angry look filled Link's eyes. He knew Sophia was lying all along! Sophia only laughed at Link's expression.

"It doesn't matter what you do to me," she remarked. "The Sorceress will be in Lord Ganondorf's hands soon."

Link was about to grab the Master Sword, which was strapped to his back. Before leaving Kokiri Forest, Christy had given it to him. Before he could, a voice spoke behind him.

"Again, she lies. But, that's because she doesn't know what will happen."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Sophia could have escaped because she wasn't tied to the chair, but she didn't. Her eyes narrowed when she heard what the voice said, and stood. A mysterious woman stood in front of them. She was wearing robes that were blue and violet. Her eyes were hazel, and her hair was long and blonde.

"Who are you?" demanded Sophia with her arms crossed.

The woman smiled a little. "I am Janis. I was once the apprentice of the great wizard, Elisu."

Zelda's blue eyes widened when she heard the woman introduce herself. "You're Janis? Christy mentioned you. How..."

Janis put a hand to her mouth and chuckled. "As I'm sure you know, Christy used magic to travel into the past, and then back to this time. Master Elisu sent me into the future, with his own magic, when I got more visions."

"So, Christy wasn't lying about meeting Elisu?" Avalon questioned.

"That's correct," Janis said with a nod of her head. "Master Elisu's spell was a little off. I've had to wait a few years. I started hearing rumors of an Elisu Sorceress wandering around Hyrule. I've been looking all over for her."

"Because of your visions?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Yes. That's right."

Sophia snorted. "And you think that the Sorceress will escape?"

"Oh, yes. She will." Janis looked in Sophia's direction. "I know for a fact that Christy will escape."

**AN: I had forgotten to do something in an earlier chapter, so I decided to do it now. It has to do with Christy being powerless without the Book of Elisu. The soldier in this chapter sounds almost similar to a soldier in my spinoff story The Regretful Betrayal, but it's not him. As for Janis, I wanted to add her for some reason in this chapter. I hope my explanation made sense.**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda characters, places and anything in it.

Sophia laughed at Janis' comment. "The Sorceress is helpless without her book. She can't escape!"

Janis shook her head, and continued to smile. "That is where you are wrong. Even without her book, Christy can escape."

"Yeah!" Avalon added, her voice filled with confidence. "She did it before, back at the castle! And, of course, I helped her!"

Janis giggled softly. "Yes, you did help."

Sophia glared at the blonde haired woman. "How can she escape?"

"I will not tell you that," Janis answered calmly. "If I told you, you would try to prevent it from happening."

The horse trotted through the desert at a slow pace. The soldier riding him had one hand on the reins, the other holding onto the rope that was around Christy's wrists. All Christy could do was walk beside the horse, eyeing the sand under her feet.

The sun rose about two hours ago, but it was difficult to tell. You couldn't see the sun in the sky, due to the darkness that blanketed it. Despite the darkness, it had gotten a lot warmer.

Christy didn't get enough sleep the night before. She wished the soldier would stop his horse, even if it was only for a minute, so she could rest. But, she knew that wasn't going to happen. She was starting to get hungry, and her throat was dry.

Every now and then, the soldier would look down at the prisoner. He would sigh and apologize to her. He was worried about her. What would Ganon do to her?

Christy's eyes widened when she thought about Ganon. Elisu gave Christy a warning after she took his test. He told her that should Ganon ever get her, all hope to save Hyrule would vanish.

She knew exactly what Elisu meant. Impa said that according to her vision, three people defeated Ganon and saved Hyrule. Link, Zelda and a figure holding the Book of Elisu. And the figure in Impa's vision was Christy. If anything happened to her, Link or Zelda, then it would be impossible to save Hyrule.

Christy knew she had to escape. If she didn't, Hyrule would remain under Ganon's rule. And, Ganon would have the Triforce of Courage. The soldier was concerned about her. Maybe she could convince him to release her. She knew that he would like to do that. But, the chance of it actually happening was slim. Ganon would probably kill the soldier if he released her. And, like she had done during Elisu's test, he was doing whatever he could to prevent his death.

She knew if she had natural magic, she could attack the soldier. That would give her a chance to escape. But, she didn't have that power. Elisu told her that she may gain that ability, but he said she probably wouldn't get it for some time. If that was true, it wouldn't do her much good now. She was pretty sure that she wouldn't have natural magical ability for a long time. That, and she didn't know if she wanted to hurt the soldier.

Christy could use the Triforce of Courage. But, she had already decided against that. As far as she knew, Ganon didn't know that she had the Triforce of Courage. And she wanted to keep it that way. At least, for now.

Christy was sure she couldn't convince the soldier to let her go. And she knew she didn't have magic without the Book of Elisu. And she refused to use the Triforce of Courage. How could she escape?

There was only one other thing that Christy could think of. She could trick the soldier. She did something like that back in the castle, with help from Avalon. She wasn't sure what she could say to the soldier, but she was sure she could come up with something.

She had no idea what was going through the soldier's mind.

He felt like a traitor to the country he lived in. He had been working for Ganon since the day he took over. Since that day, he had been ordered to do terrible things. Things that haunted him each day. He wanted to do something to make up for all the horrible things he did. The only reason he never did was due to his fear.

The soldier shook his head. He was tired of feeling sorry for himself. He knew what he had to do.

Christy was surprised when the stallion stopped moving. She looked up just in time to see the soldier dismount from his horse. "What..."

The soldier started to untie the girl's wrists. "I can't go through with it, Sorceress. I can't take you to Lord Ganondorf."

A shocked expression crossed Christy's face. "Why are you letting me go?"

The soldier didn't answer Christy's question. A couple of minutes later, the knot came undone. The soldier pulled the rope off of the girl's wrists. Christy started rubbing her left wrist as she repeated her question.

"I'm tired of working for Lord Ganondorf," the soldier explained. "I'm tired of betraying Hyrule."

A look of worry filled Christy's eyes. "Won't Ganon kill you?"

"He probably will," the soldier agreed with a nod of his head. "But, I've decided. I would rather die, knowing that you are safe, than live and something terrible happens to you."

The words were different, but Christy recognized them. She told Ganon something similar. That she would rather die than betray Hyrule.

Ganon's familiar evil laugh boomed in the air around the two humans, and the stallion. The horse was startled by the sudden noise, but the soldier reached out and pulled the reins to prevent him from running. A look of urgency appeared in the soldier's eyes as he mounted the horse.

"Run, Sorceress! Run!"

"What about you?"

"Forget about me! Just run!"

For a moment, Christy didn't move. Then she turned to her left and ran. Her legs already ached with pain, but she didn't care. She had to get away. She had to get back to the Gerudo Fortress, even though she had no idea how to get there. But, she was already beginning to tire. Weariness would be taking it's toll soon.

Ganon's laugh taunted Christy. It was if he was telling her that she would never escape. That the soldier's sacrifice would be in vain. That she would be in his clutches soon enough.

Christy knew she had to keep running, but she didn't know how long she could keep it up. She couldn't keep going much longer. She didn't have a lot of energy. She was going to collapse soon.

Christy soon stumbled over her feet, falling to the desert sand. Christy pushed herself to her feet and tried to keep going. But, she tripped not long later, falling to her knees. Pain flowed through the muscles in Christy's legs, and she couldn't go another step. She was just too tired to move.

"That's it, Sorceress. Rest while you can."

Christy looked up when she heard Ganon's voice. She knew he wanted her to stay there. If she did, then his men, whether they were Moblins or humans, could find her. Then they could capture or kill her. She didn't want that to happen. She wanted to keep going. But, her legs continued to ache, and she knew she wasn't going anywhere right now.

"_I have to get away. But, my legs hurt too much to move."_

Though Christy knew she was in danger, she decided to rest awhile. She wouldn't rest too long. Just long enough where she could move again. Then, she could continue going forward. While it was true that she had no idea if she was heading toward the Gerudo Fortress, she had no plans of giving up.

She smiled weakly to herself. She changed a little since she arrived in Hyrule. Before, she would have given up. In fact, she would have given up long ago. Now, it was different. She was determined to keep trying. She was determined to save Hyrule. During her journey, she learned to believe in herself, little by little. Even Elisu told her that as long as she believed in herself, she could turn to a random page in the Book of Elisu and everything would work out.

Truthfully, she was still scared. She didn't know what would happen, or what she would see. She didn't even know if she would make it back to the Gerudo Fortress. But, she would keep fighting. No matter what happens, she would continue to fight.

Christy sat there for a few more minutes. Her legs continued to ache, but she knew she couldn't wait that long. She knew she would be unable to run. But, she could still try to get away. She licked her dried lips, and slowly rose to her feet.

"Hm." The girl put a finger to her cheek in thought. "Am I even going the right way?"

"This way," a soft and gentle voice called to Christy's right.

For a moment, Christy thought she was hearing things. But, the voice called her again. She was tempted to ask who it was, but she had a feeling she wouldn't get an answer. Turning to the right, she walked forward slowly, due to the fact she was still tired. Although she could feel the pain in her legs, she ignored it and kept going. Was this the way to the Gerudo Fortress?

"Yes, that's it."

That's it? This was the way to the Gerudo Fortress? Or was the voice talking about something else?

Before Christy could ask the voice, she found herself at the edge of a deep looking hole that seemed like it was in the middle of the desert. After all, she did travel far with that soldier. Where did it come from though? Christy felt her legs buckle underneath her and she felt herself falling into the pitch black hole.

**AN: The last paragraph was edited by ZombieDragon. I am grateful for it, because now it sounds better.**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Legend of Zelda series. I don't own Fire Emblem either. It has a quick mention in this chapter. I also don't own Panel de Pon, Lip, Tetris Attack, Yoshi or Lip's Stick. The idea for an item I used in this chapter came from Lip's Stick in Super Smash Bros. Melee, but I made it slightly different.

**AN: I'd like to take this moment to thank ZombieDragon. ZombieDragon helped me edit the last paragraph in Chapter 24 and I think it sounds much better. **

_Sometimes it is difficult to distinguish dreams from reality. Some dreams seem real, but in truth, they are not. This dream took it a step further. The dreamer could actually feel pain. She actually believed she was fighting her greatest enemy, all alone._

_Christy was in the throne room of Ganon's Castle. It reminded her, somewhat, of the throne room in the past. Where the King wished her well in her quest to save Hyrule. But, it was much darker. The windows could provide no light, as the sun was constantly blocked by the darkness in the sky. The only light in this room were the torches that lined the walls, which helped a little. Ganon stood in front of the girl, carrying a black sword, with an evil smile on his face._

"_Foolish girl. Just give up."_

_Christy staggered backward and fell to her knees. She was gasping for breath. She had her left hand across her chest, where Ganon had slashed her with his sword. She had also been hit on her right arm. She had been fighting her hardest. Despite that, she was losing._

"_No! I won't... I won't give up!"_

_The Book of Elisu. A book created by a wizard and his apprentice. It had been recently destroyed by Ganon. Christy had been casting any spell she could think of against the evil lord. Most were ineffective, but she kept trying. Ganon laughed at the girl for her futile attempts to attack him. With the strength of the Triforce of Power behind him, Ganon cast a spell of his own. A ball of green light appeared in his palm, and zoomed toward the girl. Knowing she couldn't duck out of the way, Christy used the Book of Elisu as a shield. While it protected her against Ganon's spell, it had been destroyed from the blast._

_Even without the Book of Elisu, Christy did not want to give up. She promised she would save Hyrule. That was a promise that she hoped to keep. She had no intension of letting Hyrule down._

_Ganon smirked at the wounded girl, taking his time as he walked up to her. "Why do you continue to fight?"_

_Christy slowly rose to her feet. "I'm fighting to save Hyrule."_

"_You think you can save Hyrule?" Ganon questioned with a sneer. "The source of your power has been destroyed."_

_Christy shook her head, ignoring the pain in her chest and her arm. "That... That won't stop me."_

_The girl had a look of determination on her face, even though she was truthfully scared. She refused to give up, even though, chances were, she was going to die. It looked like she had no hope of survival. Even then, for the sake of Hyrule, Christy was not going to give up. _

_Christy looked to her right, seeing a sword on the ground. The torchlight was reflected on the sword's surface. Although Christy knew she was terrible with swords, she didn't care. She ran toward the blade just as Ganon attacked, and made contact with her left arm. She gasped in pain, but went toward the sword, doing her best to ignore the new injury._

_She took in a sharp breath as she got closer to the blade. The blue hilt, with the symbol of an eye in the middle. The blade of evil's bane. The Master Sword. What was it doing here? The last time she had seen the sword, it was with Link. Had something terrible happened to him? And what about Zelda and Avalon? With narrowed eyes, Christy bent down and picked up the Master Sword in her right hand._

_Christy noticed that her hand was trembling as she held the sword. She didn't know if it was because she was scared, or if it was because of her injuries. She lifted her left hand to the sword handle and curled her fingers around it. This lessened the trembling a bit._

_Ganon laughed when he saw Christy holding the Master Sword. Her stance alone was enough to tell him that she was inexperienced. Ganon moved swiftly toward the girl and tried to hit her with a vertical slash. Christy managed to lift the blade to block the evil lord's attack. The sound of steel hitting steel echoed off the stone walls._

_Ganon's movements were quick. Christy had a difficult time keeping up. Christy had no choice to stay on the defensive. Although she was waiting for an opening, for a chance to strike, that was not going to happen._ _Unlike Christy, who did not know anything about swords, Ganon was a master. Thinking she had a chance, Christy tried a horizontal slash. Ganon moved to his left, dodging the girl's attack. Before Christy could turn, Ganon attacked the girl on her right leg. _

_Christy wasn't used to being injured in so many places. Her arms, her chest and now her right leg burned painfully. With a gasp of pain, Christy fell to her knees. Ganon moved in front of the girl, and put the tip of his blade under the girl's chin, forcing her to look into his yellow eyes._

"_You should have given up, girl," Ganon told the girl, a wicked smile spreading across his face._

"_But, you didn't. You chose to keep trying," said a familiar voice. The voice was soft and gentle._

Slowly, Christy opened up her eyes. A look of confusion filled her face as she managed to sit up. She had no visible injuries. Her muscles ached, but not as badly as before. Did that dream mean something? She shook her head, trying to think.

In the dream, even though she didn't have the book at this time, the Book of Elisu had been destroyed. Even though it was gone, she continued to fight. Even though she knew she wasn't good with swords, she tried to use the Master Sword against Ganon. And, she still lost.

One of Elisu's warnings echoed in Christy's mind. He told her that she should accept any help she was given, and to never go alone. The dream seemed to hold the same warning. That if she went alone, she would die by Ganon's hand.

Christy got to her feet and looked around her. As she did, she remembered what happened. A voice called to her, and she fell down a hole in the desert. Now, she was in a tunnel. That seemed familiar, only the floor seemed to covered in white stone. The air had a slight musty smell, but Christy ignored it. There was a bright light up ahead. That was familiar, too. Christy moved closer to the light.

At the end of the tunnel, Christy saw a beautiful fountain. The stone surrounding it was white, and the water was crystal clear. Seeing the water reminded Christy how thirsty she was. Her throat was so dry. The last time her throat felt like that, she played Fire Emblem way too long.

"Go ahead," offered a familiar gentle voice. "It's alright."

Christy was grateful when she heard that. She had been wondering if she could take a drink from the fountain. She moved toward the fountain and knelt down beside it. She cupped her hands and lowered them into the water. She bent her head down, and brought her hands to her lips, drinking the water before it slipped through her hands. The water was cool and very refreshing.

Before Christy could take another sip of water, she glanced down at the stone ground underneath her. Her eyes widened in surprise and she rose to her feet. Below her was the symbol of the Triforce. She was standing in the middle of it. This meant something in Ocarina of Time.

Christy closed her eyes, clasping her wet hands together. She took in a deep breath, and gently hummed Zelda's Lullaby. She loved this song, too. She called it Princess Zelda's Theme, because in every Zelda game she knew, this song would appear at least once in one scene. And Princess Zelda was usually there.

The moment Christy stopped humming, a gentle voice laughed in front of her. "Just as I thought. You know the song of the royal family."

Christy opened her eyes and looked up. Christy's mouth dropped open in awe when she saw a beautiful woman floating above the fountain. She was wearing a long green gown. Her hair was long, almost reaching her feet, and was red. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean. She had two big wings on her back.

"Welcome to my fountain," the woman said with a sweet smile. "I am the Great Fairy of Magic."

A Great Fairy? That meant Christy had found a Great Fairy Fountain! And, the Great Fairy actually allowed her to drink from her fountain? She didn't feel too good about that, even though the Great Fairy let her do it. The Great Fairy herself didn't look like the one from Ocarina of Time. She reminded Christy more of A Link to the Past Great Fairy if anything. The only difference that she knew of was the color of the Great Fairy's hair.

"I am very impressed with you," the Great Fairy told the girl. "In your dream, you continued to fight, even though you knew you couldn't win."

Christy's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't say anything about her dream. How could the Great Fairy know about it?

"Even when you were close to death, I could feel your determination," the Great Fairy continued. "You would do whatever you could to save Hyrule."

As the Great Fairy spoke, the answer became clear to Christy. As she listened, she recognized the voice that spoke after Ganon did. The voice that called her toward the deep hole in the desert. The voice belonged to the Great Fairy of Magic.

"Ganon was trying to weaken your resolve. The dream was to break your will, so you would no longer continue to fight. Yet, his attempt failed. I know that is true because I feel your heart. And I feel that your resolve hasn't weakened at all. If anything, your resolve grew stronger."

The dream was Ganon's doing? He must have used the Triforce of Power to do it. The Great Fairy was telling the truth, however. She refused to give up, even when it looked like she would die. One of the reasons she didn't want to give up was because she promised Elisu she would save Hyrule. That promise she refused to break. Also, she wanted to help her friends. She wanted to help Link, to soothe the feelings in his heart. She wanted to help Zelda, who had been so wise and caring. She wanted to help the Sages, who gave her their added support. She wanted to help everyone in Hyrule, even if she was scared.

The Great Fairy continued to smile. "You are worthy to receive a gift. Is there anything in particular you want?"

For a moment, Christy couldn't answer. She didn't know how to word it, without sounding greedy. She wanted power. Not in the way Ganon did. Rather, she wanted to have power to save Hyrule, and to protect her friends. A power that she could use when using the Book of Elisu was not an option, like now.

Thinking she found the words, Christy cleared her throat. "I want power to protect my friends and to save Hyrule. Power that I can use when I can't use the Book of Elisu."

The Great Fairy nodded. "A very reasonable request. I know you would not abuse the power." The Great Fairy held up her right hand. "However, I cannot give you natural magic."

Christy nodded. She figured as much. She had a feeling that a person gains natural magic with time. And, she figured she wouldn't get it for a while. "I understand."

The Great Fairy floated toward Christy, and extended her right hand to the girl's shoulder. A strange, yet peaceful, feeling filled the girl's body. Christy closed her eyes, embracing the new energy that she felt. A couple of minutes later, the feeling faded away. Christy opened up her eyes as the Great Fairy removed her hand from her shoulder, and floated back to her fountain.

"Your wish has been granted. Now, you have a different kind of magical power. To use it, you'll need this."

A bright light appeared in front of Christy. With her marked hand, she shielded her eyes from the blinding light. The light faded in a few seconds, and when Christy moved her hand, she discovered something that looked like a flower floating in front of her. A pretty flower with many red petals. Christy reached out and grabbed the flower, noticing how the stalk was stiff. This was not an ordinary flower at all.

"That is the Flower Wand," the Great Fairy told the human girl. "The wand is disguised as a flower. Because of that, no one knows of the power inside of it. Like the Book of Elisu, the Flower Wand can only be used by you."

There was something familiar about a flower being a wand. There was something similar in Super Smash Bros. Melee called Lip's Stick. She knew very little about it. Supposedly, it was used by the heroine in Panel de Pon, Lip. She read that she owned a smiliar game. But, it was not called Panel de Pon. It was called Tetris Attack. The characters were different as well. Panel de Pon had many fairy characters, while Tetris Attack had Yoshi and his friends.

"How do I use the Flower Wand?" Christy asked the Great Fairy.

"I don't need to tell you that," the Great Fairy answered calmly. "The answer lies within your heart."

"My heart?"

"Yes. Trust your heart when you need to use to the Flower Wand. As long as you do that, you won't have any problems."

That reminded Christy of what Elisu told her about her book. As long as she believed in herself, she could open the Book of Elisu to a random page, and the spell would fit the situation. So, as long as believed in herself, she could use the Flower Wand. A very reassuring thought.

"You should go back to the Gerudo Fortress. I'm sure your friends will be needing you soon."

Christy's eyes widened with fear. "What's happening at the Gerudo Fortress? Are my friends okay?"

"Right now, your friends are okay," the Great Fairy assured the girl. "But, I sense that something will happen at the fortress. And if you are not there to help them, it will be disastrous."

"I don't know where the Gerudo Fortress is!" Christy cried in dismay. She looked to the ground, fear churning in her stomach. What would happen to Link, Zelda and Avalon? And what about the Gerudo?

"I know you don't. You are lost and confused." The Great Fairy gave Christy a gentle smile. "When I send you to the surface, someone will be waiting for you. She'll take you back to the Gerudo Fortress."

Christy glanced at the Great Fairy, a thoughtful look filling her eyes. "Do I know her?"

"Oh, yes. You have nothing to worry about."

A smile spread across Christy's face. If she knew who this person was, it was obviously someone she could trust. She nodded at the Great Fairy, letting her know that she understood.

"Before I send you to the surface, place the Flower Wand in your hair."

Christy gave the Great Fairy a look of confusion, but she didn't say anything. Very carefully, Christy placed the Flower Wand in her hair, above her right ear. As soon as she did that, another flash of bright light surrounded Christy. She put her hands in front of her face to block the light. The light faded in a couple of seconds.

Christy lowered her hands to see that she was standing back on the desert sand. Christy looked around, trying to find the person that the Great Fairy said would be here. It didn't take long for her to hear a familiar voice behind her.

"I found you! What a relief!"

Christy turned around, noticing a familiar Gerudo walk up to her. She looked at the Gerudo's relieved face and smiled. "Flare! What are you doing here?"

"Nabooru sent me to find you," Flare explained. "She said that you wouldn't make it back to the fortress if I didn't."

"Another dream of her's?" Christy asked.

Flare shook her head. "Nope. Some woman with long blonde hair told Nabooru that. However, she refused to say so in front of Sophia. Saying something like, she would try to prevent your escape if she knew."

Christy put a finger to her cheek, trying to figure out who Flare was talking about. It wasn't Zelda. She was sure that Flare knew her name. Who else could there be? With a smile, she figured she would find out soon enough.

"Anyway, I'm glad to see you, Flare," Christy said with a smile. "Please, take me back to the Gerudo Fortress."

"Of course! Follow me!" Flare turned to her right and started walking. Christy followed after the Gerudo, doing her best not to worry. The Great Fairy told her that something was about to happen at the Gerudo Fortress. She hoped she would get there in time.

**AN: In the dream, I was very careful with directions. Christy's right was Ganon's left. You have to cross it, meaning left and right. I was originally going to start the chapter with Christy going to the Fairy Fountain. But, not longer later, I could see Christy dreaming. In the dream, she was fighting Ganon alone. I decided to go through with that.**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Legend of Zelda. This includes Twilight Princess as well.

**AN: I finally finished chapter 26 last night. This chapter is also loosely connected to the sequel I plan to write.**

Christy walked on the desert sand behind Flare. Christy's legs ached a little as they had been walking for a long time. It had been two hours since they reunited. While they walked most of the time, they did rest for about thirty minutes. During that time, Flare had given Christy some food and some water. The girl was grateful for that. She hadn't eaten since yesterday, and she didn't drink that much water from the Great Fairy Fountain. Of course, she wouldn't have the food or water if Rayea hadn't suggested it. Flare almost came without them.

"Christy? Is your chest okay?" Flare suddenly asked, looking over her shoulder.

Christy smiled and shook her head. Flare asked this question at least four times already. "Yes. I'm fine, Flare. Really."

Flare knew her way around the desert. There was no question about that. That was why the Gerudo was leading the way back to the Gerudo Fortress. But, Flare looked back at Christy every now and then to ask if she was alright. Christy kept telling the Gerudo she was okay.

Christy figured the reason the Gerudo kept talking about it was because she still blamed herself for hurting her. But, Christy didn't blame Flare. To her, the only one to blame was Sophia. Because Sophia lied to Flare, to get the Gerudo to shoot her arrow. In order to kill her.

Christy quickened her pace until she was walking beside Flare. She smiled at the Gerudo. "Flare, it's okay. I don't blame you at all."

Flare stared at Christy confused. "Why?"

"Sophia wanted me dead," Christy explained gently. "That's why she told you to shoot your arrow. She wanted me out of the way."

A shocked expression crossed Flare's face. "Before I left, I had heard that Sophia had been working for Ganon secretly. Did he order her to kill you?"

Christy shook her head. "One of his soldiers did. When I survived, the soldier told Sophia to bring me to him."

Flare nodded slowly. "I see. That's why Sophia took you."

For the next few minutes, the two traveled in silence. Christy could hear the Great Fairy's warning in her head. Something was going to happen at the Gerudo Fortress soon. She didn't know what would happen if she didn't get there in time, but she knew it wasn't good. She hoped everyone was okay. She was really worried about them.

Christy shook her head, trying to think positive. She knew that Link wouldn't just let something bad happen. After what happened to Furil, he never wanted anything like it to happen again. He would fight. She was sure of that. She knew Zelda would fight, too. Zelda would be the most careful between the two, and when the battle would end, she would scold Link for his reckless actions. And, of course, Link would say that it's not a big deal.

Of course, there was the chance that things would go wrong. The Great Fairy said that if Christy wasn't at the fortress, something disastrous would happen. But, what would happen? The Great Fairy wasn't really specific. Would something happen to Link or Zelda? Would Sophia be the cause somehow?

Flare spoke up, interrupting the girl's train of thought. "We should be reaching the fortress soon."

Christy was grateful that Flare said that. Mainly because the interruption stopped the bad thoughts from flowing into her mind. But, she had another reason. Flare said they would reach the fortress soon. And that filled her with relief. Slowly, Christy raised her right hand to check on the Flower Wand. She did that to make sure it was still there.

She didn't even touch the Flower Wand, however. Instead, she stared at the symbol on the back of her hand. The symobl was proof that she had the Triforce of Courage. As she looked at it, she was reminded of her earlier thought. That she did not want Ganon to know she had the Triforce of Courage. That's why she didn't use it against the soldier.

A worried expression crossed her face when she remembered the dream she had. The one where she fought Ganon alone and lost. She knew Ganon was the cause of her dream. The Great Fairy said so. What if Ganon saw the mark on her hand? Did he know she had the Triforce of Courage?

Christy almost jumped when she heard Flare's startled gasp. Christy lowered her hand and her eyes widened with fear at what she saw in front of her. Moblins and soldiers were outside a fortress, battling the Gerudo there. Christy knew this fortress was the Gerudo Fortress. She should have known that Ganon would be behind this somehow!

"Oh no! We have to help them!" Flare reached for the dagger that was strapped around her waist and ran into the battle. She went to the nearest Moblin, and attacked it from the side.

Christy hesitated for a second, then took the Flower Wand out of her hair. The reason for the hesitation was because she remembered that the Great Fairy didn't tell her how to use the Flower Wand. But, as she thought about it, she remembered what the Great Fairy told her. She had to trust her heart. If she did, she would have no problems wielding the Flower Wand. Believing the Great Fairy's words, Christy turned to the nearest soldier. The soldier was standing in front of a Gerudo, who was on her knees. She pointed the Flower Wand at him and ran in his direction.

"Flora kiake rekiso!"

Christy was surprised at the words she chanted that she stopped running. A shocked expression filled her eyes when she saw a red beam shoot out of the middle of the Flower Wand. The soldier turned when he heard Christy's voice. At that moment, the beam hit him in the chest, which made him stagger backward.

Christy was stunned. Those words she chanted just now. Where did they come from? She just chanted these words out of nowhere. Was it because she believed in herself and the words of the Great Fairy? She knew that the Flower Wand was magical, but she didn't think she would have chanted like that. It was almost like the Book of Elisu. But, there were some differences. The Flower Wand was not a book. And it didn't have words or pictures, either.

Christy shook her head, wiping the shocked expression off of her face. She soon noticed that the soldier was looking right at her. Making the girl his target, he ran toward her, intending on hitting her with his blade.

The girl barely dodged the soldier's attack. She pointed the Flower Wand at the soldier again, and chanted in a loud voice. "Flora lonkotsu bankata!"

A ball of light shot out of the middle of the Flower Wand. A look of surprise filled the soldier's face as the ball of light hit him, knocking him to the ground. Christy glanced down, noticing that the soldier was unconscious.

Christy glanced at the Flower Wand. She wondered about the power it had. As she did, she recalled that the Great Fairy told her that she had been granted a different type of magic. And that energy she felt, when the Great Fairy gave her the gift, went into her and not the Flower Wand. She just said the Flower Wand was needed to cast the magic.

Christy shook her head, reminding herself she had no time to think about it. Right now, she had to fight Ganon's men. She had to save the Gerudo. And, she had to help her friends. She ran toward one Gerudo, who was having problems with a Moblin. She would help her next.

Christy found herself rushing to anyone who needed help. The Great Fairy's warning continued echo in her mind. She didn't want anything terrible to happen. All of the Gerudo were thankful that Christy helped them. No one seemed surprised about Christy's escape, however. Instead, they just thanked her for helping them.

The girl began to get tired from all of her running. And using the Flower Wand didn't seem to help either. But, Christy did her best to ignore her weariness and continued to fight. She was startled by a familiar voice screaming to her right.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Christy turned to the voice, noticing that three soldiers had ganged up on one Gerudo. Although she couldn't see the Gerudo, that didn't matter. She recognized the Gerudo's voice. The one who cried out was Sophia.

One of the soldiers laughed. "You must be Sophia. Lord Ganondorf has ordered us to kill you."

Christy's eyes widened when she heard that. Ganon told his men to kill Sophia? But, wasn't Sophia working for him?

"You're lying!" Sophia yelled angrily. "I serve Lord Ganondorf!"

"We're not lying," a soldier remarked in a calm voice. "Lord Ganondorf wants you dead."

A look of uncertainty crossed Christy's face. Sophia tried to kill her. She forced her to walk into the desert so a soldier could take her to Ganondorf. Sophia had been mean to her. But, Ganon ordered his men to kill Sophia. Sophia was the only Gerudo that supported him. Why would he do that? Was it because she failed in her mission? That wasn't completely her fault.

Christy pointed her Flower Wand at the back of the middle soldier. She was going to do this, she just hoped she wouldn't live to regret it. She chanted loudly, causing another ball of light to zoom out of the Flower Wand. The soldier fell forward, causing the other two soldiers to turn.

Sophia was shocked when she saw the one who saved her. "The Elisu Sorceress?"

The two soldiers came in Christy's direction. Christy jumped backward and attacked the two with more magic. Just as the other soldier, these two fell as well. Christy was about to walk toward Sophia, to see if the Gerudo was okay, when she noticed a surprised look in the Gerudo's eyes.

"Sorceress! Look out!"

Sophia's warning came too late. The next thing Christy knew, something hit her in the back of her head. She fell to the desert sand, out cold.

* * *

A small groan escaped Christy's lips. The back of her head ached with pain. The last thing she could remember was that she saved Sophia. Then, Sophia tried to warn her. After that, something hit her head, and she collapsed. She figured she was a prisoner of Ganon's, like she was before. 

"Ah, I see you're coming around," said a woman's voice. There was something familiar about the voice. Something that told her that she was safe.

Christy opened up her eyes, surprised that she was lying down on a bed in the Gerudo Fortress. It was a hard bed, like the one she was on before. Maybe she was in the same room. Christy turned her head to the right and found a woman standing beside the bed. There was something familiar about her. But, the girl couldn't place it.

"I'm glad I was able to save you, Christy," the woman remarked with a relieved smile. "And, it's good to see you again."

Christy stared at the woman confusingly. "You've seen me before?"

"Yes. I'm Janis." The woman giggled when she saw the surprised expression on the girl's face. "I'm not surprised that this information startles you. I was sent to the future by Master Elisu. About a year after you left, I started having visions about you. Master Elisu decided you deserve to know, so he sent me here. I ended up having to wait a few years. Master Elisu's spell was a little off."

Christy was still shocked that the woman before her was Janis. Yet, she was also curious. "What did you see, Janis?"

"I've seen many things, Christy. Each vision is strangely connected." A thoughtful look filled Janis' eyes. "I'm not sure what will lead to the events in my visions." The woman sighed softly, and looked into the girl's eyes.

"Before I tell you anything, I want you to promise that you won't say a word about it to the others. Master Elisu has told me that this information is for your ears only."

Christy slowly nodded. Truthfully, she didn't want to keep it secret from her friends, but she was sure there was a good reason Elisu didn't want them to know. "Okay. I promise, Janis."

Seeing that Christy agreed with Elisu's terms, Janis continued. "You will be sensitive to the same dream for a full week. The dream makes you fear for Hyrule's safety. At first, you don't think much about it. It's too familiar. But, then you realize that Hyrule is in danger.

"You will try to return to Hyrule Castle, but you will be delayed for a month, at least. You will live in a village during that time. While you are there, you will be taught how to wield a sword."

A shocked look entered Christy's eyes and she sat up. What was the danger that Janis was talking about? And why would she live in a village for a full month before going to Hyrule Castle? Especially if Hyrule Castle was in danger. She wasn't sure she believed the last thing Janis said, though. She knew she was not good with swords.

"As time goes, you will get the feeling you should be at Hyrule Castle," Janis said, ignoring the look on Christy's face. "But, by the time you will go, something will happen to the village kids, forcing you and a young man to look for them. You don't get very far at first, but the two of you soon travel with a mysterious imp."

Christy shook her head slowly. "I'm not sure I understand, Janis. If Hyrule is in danger, why do I wait in a village for a month?"

Janis closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Before you journey to Hyrule Castle, something will go horribly wrong. You will lose your memory. You will forget the dream. In fact, you will forget everything I just told you."

Christy didn't want to believe it, but she knew that Janis wasn't lying. She could hear the truth in Janis' tone. She was surprised and alarmed. "If I'm going to forget, then why did you tell me this?"

"Master Elisu wanted you to know," Janis explained as she opened her eyes. "I don't completely understand why, since he knew you would lose your memory."

Christy sighed sadly and shook her head. "I don't understand, either."

"Don't worry about it, Christy," Janis said in a gentle voice. "It will be a while before any of that happens."

Christy looked up at Janis, and gave her a tiny nod. She wasn't completely happy about it, but knew she had no choice. "Okay."

Janis continued to smile and walked to the other side of the room. She knelt down for a moment, but stood back up a few seconds later. She turned around and walked back to Christy's bedside, and put something on her lap. She had see it before, too.

"The lyre," Christy murmured, looking at the instrument that Elisu gave her.

"I think you should play the lyre soon," Janis suggested, giving the girl a grin. "I'm going to get your friends. I'll be right back."

Christy watched Janis leave the room. The moment Janis was out of sight, Christy sighed again. So many questions were left unanswered. Still, she told Janis she wouldn't think about it. Instead, she just hoped that everyone was okay. She couldn't help wondering if Sophia was alright. Why did Sophia try to warn her? Was it because she tried to save her?

Christy shook her head and picked up the lyre. She decided to play it. Or, at least, she was going to try. She felt a little music might cheer her up. It used to work back home. She looked at the lyre and placed her fingers on the strings. She plucked one of the strings, followed by two more. She was a little surprised. The notes sounded wonderful. It was nothing like her first attempt at all. And the three notes sounded familiar. It sounded like Saria's Song.

Christy closed her eyes and began to play the lyre. Saria's Song sounded different on a lyre, but Christy didn't care right now. She really loved this song. The music was bouncy and cheerful, which helped lighten the girl's mood.

As she played, she recalled what Elisu told her. That only a true sorcerer, or sorceress, could play the lyre. She knew she had been a true sorceress. She figured she couldn't use the Book of Elisu, or the Flower Wand, if she wasn't. Even without natural magic, she was a true sorceress. And it helped that she was beginning to believe in herself.

She had no idea she had attracted a small audience. Not until she opened her eyes. When she did, she discovered her friends standing by the bed. Avalon was resting on Zelda's shoulder and Link was smiling. Janis was with them, too.

* * *

Ganondorf was not pleased to hear what happened at the Gerudo Fortress. The battle had been in their favor. But, then the Sorceress arrived, wielding a strange flower. He knew it was the Sorceress from the description one of his soldiers gave him. 

That girl was brave, he had to admit that. Despite the dream he forced upon her, she refused to give up. She seemed to be fighting harder. But, she was also foolish. How was it that she was able to fight with a flower?

Ganondorf shook his head, a smirk crossing his face. That girl would fall to her knees soon. He would make sure of that. He knew exactly what to do. The evil lord turned to the soldier that reported to him about their recent failure.

"Gather some trustworthy members of my army, and go to Death Mountain. Lay a trap for the Sorceress and capture her. Bring her to me, alive."


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Legend of Zelda series.

**AN: I wish to thank Celedeen Tachibana and Bamber of Daggerspine for helping me out. The ideas they gave me are mentioned in this chapter and Chapter 28, whenever I get that written. Something that is mentioned in this chapter was somewhat mentioned in Chapter 2. **

Christy stood outside the Gerudo Fortress with Janis standing next to her. The moon could be seen in the sky, and it was on it's third phase. Christy could see many stars twinkling up above. As she did before, Christy used the spell on page four in the Book of Elisu. After all, the book didn't get destroyed in real life. Only in her dream. The darkness Ganon placed disappeared as a result of the spell. Christy chose to do it now, because she knew it would be hotter when the sun came up. That and Janis woke her up early this morning.

Christy closed the Book of Elisu and looked at the front cover. A smile crossed her face. Earlier, she told Janis that she thought that Nabooru was the Spirit Sage. Janis told the girl she would take care of it. She didn't know how Janis was able to convince the Gerudo that she was a sage. But, it was a good thing she did. Above the green leaf were many orange dots surrounding an orange circle. She had gained power from five of the seven sages; water, light, shadow, forest and spirit. She only had to find two more.

Zelda decided yesterday that they were going to Death Mountain next. And Christy was not looking forward to it. But, she knew she had no choice. Even though she was afraid of heights, she knew she had to go. Darunia, who lived in Death Mountain with the other Gorons, was the Fire Sage. She was sure of that. The other sages had been right so far. To gain his strength, she knew she had to meet him personally. She was sure that Link, Zelda and Avalon would support her as they climbed up the mountain path.

Other than the sages, Christy knew there was one more thing they needed to find. The Triforce of Wisdom. Zelda said they had to look for the Triforce pieces as well as the sages. Christy had the Triforce of Courage. They just needed to find the Triforce of Wisdom. Christy was sure that the Triforce piece in her hand would resonate if they got close enough. Although, she was sure that would tell Ganon she had the Triforce of Courage, he may already know.

"You're doing well, Christy," Janis told the girl. Christy turned her head to see that Janis was smiling. "If Master Elisu could see you now, he would be proud of you."

"Thanks, Janis," Christy replied, returning the woman's smile. "I should wake Link and Zelda. It would be best if we left before the sun comes up."

Janis nodded in agreement. "I understand, Christy. But, before you do, I must tell you something." Christy looked at the woman curiously as she continued. "With help from your friends, you will have no trouble climbing Death Mountain. But, don't let your guard down for a second. If you do, you may fall into the enemy's hands."

"I'll be careful," Christy promised, trying to give the woman a reassuring smile. Even though she was more confident in her abilities, she knew she couldn't be careless. If she made one wrong move, all hope would be lost. Hyrule would remain in Ganon's clutches. As for Christy herself, she would probably die.

Christy wondered if Janis could see right through her smile. Hearing Janis' warning made her nervous. She was sure that something was going to happen at Death Mountain. But, she didn't know what it was. And she had this feeling that Janis wouldn't tell her, even if she asked.

Janis could sense the girl's feelings, but it was understandable. There was a reason that she warned the girl. She knew that Christy had ended up in Ganon's hands once before. She was hoping that if she warned the girl, it wouldn't happen again. She didn't have a vision of Christy's capture, but Avalon did say that she escaped her cell at the castle. However, she thought the fairy exaggerated a bit, when she asked about it later. She was talking about how Christy had been surrounded by ten soldiers, and she beat them all without breaking a sweat. Janis knew better than that. According to her vision, Christy wouldn't know how to wield a sword for quite a while.

"Good luck, Christy."

"Thanks, Janis," Christy answered. She turned and walked into the fortress. As she did, she couldn't help shaking her head. They said the same thing back in the past. Before she came back to the present.

Janis sighed as she watched the girl head inside. She did what Elisu asked of her. She told Christy about her vision. However, there were some things that she was not allowed to tell. In fact, she skipped many details. She had seen a lot more.

In one of her visions, she saw Christy, Link, Zelda and Avalon at Hyrule Castle. There was a fierce battle going on between the group of friends and Ganon. Among the fighters, her vision focused on Christy. She watched as Christy fought bravely against the evil lord. At first, Janis had smiled. Because she had seen that Christy and her friends were victorious.

But, worry began to gnaw at her heart. Janis had a similar vision. But, there were many differences. First of all, a mysterious imp battled with Christy. Zelda was nowhere to be found. There was no fairy flying around the room. Link was there, too, but she knew that it wasn't the same Link. Hyrule Castle looked slightly different. The only thing that was the same was the fact that Christy and her friends were battling Ganon.

The battle would go poorly. Ganon would get the upper hand. Even then, Christy refused to give up, though one of her friends called to her in worry. Ganon had a triumphant look on his face as he saw the weakened girl.

The vision ended there, and that caused her to worry. She didn't know if Christy managed to survive somehow. If she did, would she suffer at Ganon's hand? Janis tried to think positive, but she couldn't this time. She felt sorry for Christy, wondering how fate could be so cruel to the girl.

"Christy, be safe."

* * *

Christy looked upward, doing her best to control her shivers. The travelers stood at the base of Death Mountain, with three horses behind them. Zelda remembered that Epona ran off when Christy was hit with an arrow. So, she asked Nabooru if they could borrow a horse. Nabooru didn't mind, seeing as the three fought alongside the Gerudo. The horse was a black stallion with a white star on his forehead. 

Zelda looked over at Christy, her eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay, Christy?"

Christy nodded slowly. "Y... yeah. It's just... I... I'm... afraid of heights."

Link put an arm around Christy's shoulders. He gave the girl a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it, Christy! Everything will be fine!"

"Yeah!" Avalon added confidently. "You have nothing to worry about!"

Christy managed to smile back. She was glad she had her friends to support her. If she was alone, she was sure she couldn't climb Death Mountain. But, if she was with her friends, everything would be alright.

"Thank you, everyone," Christy said as Link moved his arm. Christy slipped the bag off her back and knelt to the ground. The bag had been returned to her before they left the fortress. And all of her things were inside, except for the Flower Wand. She still wore it in her hair. She took the Book of Elisu out of the bag, and put it on the ground beside her. She closed the bag and picked it up, putting her arms through the straps. She picked up the book and rose to her feet.

Christy put a hand on her chest and sighed. Her lower arms were bare, except for some soft, pink gloves that covered her hands. Janis was good with a needle and thread, and was able to put a piece of pink fabric over the hole in Christy's dress. Honestly, Christy was surprised that Janis had been the one to fix her dress. The stitches were perfect, and you couldn't really tell that she added the pink diamond to it. The woman also gave Christy a pair of gloves, that were the same color as the diamond. The gloves were nice, because it covered the symbol on her right hand. Still, she wasn't used to them yet, even though they were comfortable. It felt strange to carry the Book of Elisu with gloves on her hands.

"Come on, Christy. Let's go!" Link walked toward the mountain trail. Zelda smiled as she shook her head and followed after him.

"Okay, I'm ready," Christy called back as Avalon landed on top of her head. She headed up the mountain trail behind Link and Zelda. As she did, she tried not to look down. They weren't very high yet, but they would be soon.

"I think."

"Look out!"

Christy was startled when she heard Zelda's voice screaming at her. Christy looked over her shoulder and saw two Moblins behind her. They were carrying swords. The girl's eyes widened as she remembered Janis' warning. She couldn't let her guard down. One of the Moblins swung the blade it was carrying. Christy jumped to her left and she turned to face her attackers.

Christy kept a careful eye on the Moblins as she opened the Book of Elisu. She looked down only briefly to see if the spell would help her. She smiled a little. She recognized the first word. It had been a long time since she cast this spell. The girl glanced up in time to see that the two Moblins were getting closer. She cried out in surprise as one jumped toward her with it's blade raised. She managed to leap to the side, but she had to avoid the other Moblin who followed her movements. This went on for a little while until the girl found a chance to cast her spell.

"Koroti netoka vahino!"

Christy watched as the Moblins stopped in their tracks. They were unable to move. She remembered casting that spell on a thief back in the Forest of Despair. It was the first spell she had ever used in a battle. Even though the spell was stronger, she had no idea how long the spell would last. So, she flipped through the book's pages. At times, she found she would turn at least two pages at a time, due to the gloves she wore on her hands.

She found a page that was marked with a purple ribbon. There was no picture on this page for some reason, and there were no instructions. Hoping this spell would help her, she held out her left hand and chanted the spell loudly.

"Beanta jikento umatenka!"

The Moblins found they could move again after Christy chanted her spell. By that time, it was too late. A beam of white light shot out of Christy's hand and hit the Moblins. The Moblins were blasted backward and they fell to the ground. They were out cold.

Christy breathed a sigh of relief and looked around for her friends. They were further up the trail. Zelda was closer and there were two Moblins by her feet, arrows sticking out of them. Link had a couple Moblins by him too. They were on the ground. Link was holding the Master Sword in his left hand.

"That was close," Christy murmured as she ran up to Zelda. "Are you okay, Zelda?"

"I'm fine," the Princess assured the other girl. "Are you okay, Christy?"

"I am now," Christy answered honestly.

* * *

Christy continued up the mountain trail, walking beside Link and Zelda. Janis' warning continued to echo in the girl's mind. She decided that it would be best if she stuck next to her friends. If they were ambushed again, then they would be together.

The girl found herself glancing at the sky. A frown crossed her face. Darkness hung in the sky above the mountain. She hated it. She wanted to see the sun, even the clouds. She wanted to see the moon and the sparkling stars, like she did back at the Gerudo Fortress. She wanted to use the spell that would make the darkness go away.

"Huh?" Link stopped walking and looked ahead.

"What is it, Link?" Christy asked, following the Hylian's gaze.

"I think I hear something."

A gasp escaped Christy's lips when she saw the source of the sound. A boulder was tumbling down the mountain trail! It bumped into the stone wall, but continued to roll down the trail, toward the three travelers. Link, Zelda and Christy moved out of the way, and the boulder rolled passed them.

Christy put her free hand to her chest. That was close. First there was an ambush. And then, a boulder tried to flatten them.

Zelda looked at Christy and Link to make sure they were okay. She smiled with relief, seeing that the two were fine. "Let's keep going," she suggested.

* * *

Christy glanced back up, wishing that she didn't look down a couple minutes ago. They were so high up now. One wrong step, and she would fall off the mountain! She shivered a little and continued to walk forward. However, she wished that she could go down the trail. She would feel much safer on the ground.

Christy felt someone's arm go around her back, and a delicate hand touched her left arm. "It will be okay, Christy. We're almost to Goron City."

Christy looked over at Zelda, who smiled at Christy gently. Christy trusted Zelda. She trusted all of her friends. She was sure that the Princess wasn't lying to her. From what Link told her, he must have climbed the trail once before. He had gotten the Goron's Ruby, just like in the game. As for climbing the trail after that time, she knew they came with Furil, but she didn't know if they even made it to the city. She never bothered to ask.

"We're here!" Link said happily as he walked into a cavern in the middle of the mountain. Zelda, Christy and Avalon followed the Hylian inside.

* * *

The soldier shook his head when the Moblin reported to him. "So, the Sorceress has made it to the Goron City?"

"Yes," the Moblin answered with a nod of it's head. The ambush failed. They attempted to grab the Sorceress when she was farther away from Link and Zelda. That didn't work, and all six Moblins were knocked out. Several Moblins pushed the boulder that was to hit Link and Zelda, but their aim was way off. Instead of hitting the two Hylians, it hit the two Moblins that were sneaking up behind Christy. They were found some time ago, buried under some rocks.

"Then it is up to me. You know the plan. This time, do not screw it up."


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Legend of Zelda series.

**AN: I would like to thank Celedeen Tachibana who helped me get my thoughts in order for this chapter.**

Goron City was dark on the inside. But, there was torches on the walls that brought light into the cavern. For some reason, it felt comfortable. Christy walked beside Link as the four moved through the spacious cavern. Zelda and Avalon were behind the two. Like before, Link was talking to Christy. But, this time, it wasn't about a secret.

"I came here seven years ago, looking for the Goron's Ruby," the Hylian told his human friend. "It was necessary to open up the path to the Master Sword and the Sacred Realm. But, Darunia wouldn't listen at first because I was a kid, and Ganon had gotten here before I did. Plus it was really bad for the Gorons. There were monsters in the Dodongo's Cavern, they had a poor harvest of Bomb Flowers and there was a rock shortage going around, so Darunia was a bit testy."

Christy smiled as she listened to Link talking. Finally, something of Link's past sounded familiar. She remembered that from the game. She knew where Link's story was going, but didn't interrupt him. She knew she would rather hear about his adventure in the Dodongo's Cavern than having to go through Jabu-Jabu's belly.

"I'm sure Darunia will help us," Link finished with a smile. "After all, Darunia is my sworn brother."

The girl didn't respond as she looked around her. The Gorons were big, brown creatures. Some of the Gorons were looking at them with interest. Others didn't seem to care.

"This way," Link said, causing the other three to look at him. He pointed down a tunnel and then went inside. Christy followed after him, and then Avalon and Zelda entered the tunnel. The tunnel was dark, but there was a light coming from the other side.

When the group of four exited the tunnel, they found themselves in another part of the cavern. There were a few torches on the walls, which provided the light they saw in the tunnel. There was only one Goron in this room and Christy recognized him right away, because he looked exactly like he did in the game.

Darunia's face broke into a grin when he spotted Link. "Is that you, Link?"

Link smiled and nodded at the Goron leader. "That's right." He then motioned his hand to the other three. "And these people are my friends."

Zelda smiled and curtsied in front of Darunia. "I am Zelda. I used to be the Princess of Hyrule."

"Avalon," the purple fairy stated simply.

Christy put her left hand on her chest. "And I am Christy, the Elisu Sorceress. I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor."

At first, Darunia didn't respond. Then he looked in the girl's direction and smiled at her. "A friend of my sworn brother is a friend of mine. What do you want?"

Christy smiled when Darunia said that. "I'm looking for the sages, so that I can get the power that I need to defeat Ganon. We think there might be a sage here."

A thoughtful look crossed the Goron leader's face. "I see. I'm afraid we don't know who the sage is."

Christy wanted to tell Darunia that she thought that the sage was him. It's what she wanted to tell Nabooru, back at the Gerudo Desert. She was sure that Darunia was the Sage of Fire. All of the other sages had been right so far.

Darunia glanced at Link. "Brother Link, I would like to talk to Christy alone."

The Hylian boy nodded his head. "Of course. I understand." Link looked over at Zelda and Avalon. "Come on."

"This is not fair!" Avalon grumped as she followed behind the two Hylians. "Why am I always left out?"

Christy couldn't help giving the Goron leader a quizzical look. Why did Darunia want to talk to her alone? Couldn't he talk to her in front of her friends?

* * *

"Calm down, Avalon," Zelda told the purple fairy. Avalon was flying around impatiently. "I'm sure we'll find out what's going on soon."

Avalon did not answer. She was tired of being left out. Especially when Christy was talking with Link. She didn't completely understand what they were talking about on the way to the desert. Sure, Link mentioned a Furil back at the fortress, but she still didn't know everything and Christy did.

Link leaned against the rock wall, trying to be as patient as possible. He figured Darunia had a good reason to talk to Christy alone. And, like Zelda said, he was sure they would know the reason soon. Christy would probably tell them about it.

"Finally!" Avalon exclaimed when she saw Christy come toward them. "What was that all about?"

Zelda looked over at Christy and noticed her nervous expression. "What's wrong?"

Christy took a deep breath before she answered. "Darunia told me that he would help me locate the sage if I would climb the mountain and defeat Volvagia."

A look of alarm crossed Zelda's face while Link's eyes widened from shock. "That doesn't sound like a good idea," the Princess murmured.

"I thought so too," Christy agreed, nodding her head. "But, Darunia seems to think that magic can hurt it."

"Why can't the Gorons fight Volvagia themselves?" Avalon demanded.

"The Gorons that went to fight Volvagia haven't come back," the Sorceress explained. "That's why Darunia is sending me to fight the dragon alone." Link opened his mouth to speak, but Christy interrupted him, "I asked if you could go with me, but Darunia said that I should go alone."

The girl was telling her friends the truth. When she promised that she would save Hyrule, she determined that she should never go alone. She knew that if she went alone, there was a chance of being captured or killed by Ganon. But, Darunia was insistent, telling the girl that she needed to go alone.

Christy forced a reassuring smile on her face. "I promise I'll be careful. I'll be on the lookout in case Ganon's minions are around. And, I'll face Volvagia. If I can't win, I'll come back here for you guys."

Link didn't look convinced. "Maybe I should come along anyway. In secret."

The human girl glanced at Link, wondering if he was blaming himself for the arrow that hit her in the Gerudo Desert. That wasn't his fault. He didn't know that someone was trying to kill her when they arrived.

"Sorry, Link. Darunia wants you to stay here."

It looked like Link was about to protest, but Christy didn't give him time to speak. She walked away from her friends, trying to locate the entrance to the city. She took a quick glance over her shoulder, but continued on her way.

* * *

The higher Christy climbed, the more nervous she became. She felt like someone was following her, but every time she looked back she didn't see anyone. She wished that Link was with her right now, but Darunia would not allow anyone to go with her. The girl had to fight Volvagia alone.

The girl soon came across a rock wall. She looked up, knowing that if she climbed up there, she could reach the peak. But, climbing was not a skill she possessed. She couldn't do it in Gym class, and she knew she couldn't do it now.

A roaring sound came from above. Christy looked toward the sky. She allowed herself a gasp when she saw a snake like dragon in the sky. It was mostly red, with black designs on it's back. It looked like it had the top part of a skull on it's face and there were flames coming out of the back of the skull.

Christy knew that the dragon was Volvagia. She tried not to gulp as she held the Book of Elisu in between her hands. She knew she had to try to defeat this thing, even though she was scared. It flew toward her as Christy opened up the Book of Elisu to a random page.

"Nadeka veli solic!" Christy aimed her right hand to the dragon and a ball of darkness came out of her palm. The dragon didn't bother dodging, so the spell connected. But, Christy's eyes widened with horror as Volvagia continued to advance. It didn't seem to be hurt at all.

Christy gasped as she jumped out of the way, avoiding the dragon's claws. Thinking that maybe the dragon couldn't be harmed by shadow magic for some reason, she flipped to another page. She saw the fireball spell, but skipped it, knowing that fire couldn't hurt it.

She flipped two pages at once, because of the gloves on her hands, and found another familiar spell. As she did before, she held out her right hand toward Volvagia and chanted, "Kioka sevina donesa!"

The blue lighting that came from her hand hit the creature. But, like the other spell she used, the dragon wasn't harmed in any way. Despite her failures, Christy was determined to keep trying. She continued to dodge the dragon's attacks as best she could while casting any spell she found. But, nothing worked against it!

It hit Christy like a ton of bricks. Volvagia was immune to magic. It didn't matter what spell she used against it. None of them would work. There was no way she could win this fight. Remembering her promise to Link, Christy started to flee down the mountain trail.

Volvagia's cries followed Christy as she ran. It didn't seem like Volvagia was going to let her get away. And, it didn't take her long to figure out why. In the game, Volvagia was the boss of the Fire Temple. This, of course, made it Ganon's servant. And she was pretty sure that Ganon wanted her dead.

The girl looked over her shoulder, watching as Volvagia continued to pursue her. She soon learned, however, that was a big mistake. She tripped over a rock that she couldn't see and fell to the ground with a startled cry.

Christy wanted to get away, but she knew it was hopeless. Volvagia was too close now. It wouldn't be long before he got her with his claws. He could breathe his fire on her as well. This was it. She was going to die.

Tears brimmed her eyes. She felt awful. If she died now, then she would brake her promise to Elisu. She said she would save Hyrule. This also meant she couldn't keep her word to Link and the others. She promised she would be careful.

As she laid there, Christy thought about her own world. It felt like so long ago since she had seen her family, and her other friends. She was sure that they were really worried about her. Did they believe she was dead? Well, they may as well, since she was sure she was going to die.

A roar of pain caught Christy's attention. In confusion, the girl pushed herself into a sitting position and looked behind her. Her eyes widened when she saw a man covered in armor. He was holding a sword and he was glaring at Volvagia.

The Sorceress watched in awe as the man attacked Volvagia. He had better luck against the dragon. He could hurt it when she couldn't. The man was an expert swordsman and could easily dodge all of the dragon's attacks.

Christy was confused. The man was dressed as a soldier, so he had to working for Ganon. And, yet, he was attacking Volvagia. Was he trying to save her? Was he against Ganon, too?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Volvagia give one final roar before it collapsed to the ground. The dragon had many wounds covering his body and he was no longer moving. The soldier turned to face Christy, who gave her a worried look.

"Are you alright? Are you injured?"

"I'm fine," Christy answered as she slowly rose to her feet. "Who are you?"

"My name is Claude," the soldier introduced, giving the girl a warm smile. "I managed to escape from the castle recently. And, who are you?"

Christy smiled a little at Claude. He seemed like the last soldier she met in the desert. "I'm Christy. Many people around Hyrule call me the Elisu Sorceress." She paused, before she added as an afterthought, "Thank you for helping me."

"It was no trouble at all," Claude told the girl as he sheathed his blade. "Why were you fighting Volvagia anyway?"

"Darunia sent me," the girl explained as she gazed into the soldier's coal black eyes. "He thought magic could defeat Volvagia, but none of my spells worked."

"I see," Claude said as he nodded in understanding. "You know, Christy, I wouldn't be mad if you decided to take most of the credit for Volvagia's defeat." The soldier gave her a wink before he turned and headed down the trail.

Christy was stunned as she watched the soldier leave. An uneasy feeling filled her stomach as she tried to figure out what to do.

* * *

Link shook his head again as he eyed Darunia. He had told the Hylian some time ago why he sent the girl alone. Not just to see if magic could hurt Volvagia, but meant it to be some sort of test. "I do understand why you sent her alone now, but I should have gone along. She's nearly been killed a couple times already."

"And, it has been a while since she left," Zelda added, a look of worry crossing her face. "She should have been back by now."

Before Darunia could reply, Christy walked into the cave-like room. Link, Zelda and Avalon said her name at the same time, and ran up to her. The girl gave her friends a smile, but looked a bit unsure of herself. She walked a couple of steps to the Goron leader.

"Volvagia is dead, but not at my hand," the Sorceress said after a few seconds. "I tried many spells, but none of them worked. I thought I was going to die, but a kind man saved me. He told me that I could take the credit for Volvagia's defeat, but I can't do that. I didn't really do anything."

Darunia smiled a little. "You're honest, Christy. I like that. You can gain the sage's power. Like I told you before, though, we don't know who it is."

"Maybe it's you, Darunia," Christy quickly suggested, smiling gratefully. She was glad that Darunia was understanding.

Darunia said nothing at first. Then he slowly nodded and held out his hands. Christy took the Book of Elisu from underneath her right arm and handed it to the Goron leader. He stared at it for a moment, then he closed his eyes.

Christy smiled as a red light surrounded the Goron leader. She knew she was right. Darunia was the Sage of Fire. She only needed to find one more sage!

As she thought of that, she looked at Zelda. Her smile vanished and she frowned. Nayru told her that some things were false. And she was sure of one thing. She had been traveling with Zelda for a while now. And, she knew that Zelda was not the final sage, like she was in the game.

* * *

Christy walked around Goron City, unable to sleep. Darunia had suggested that they remain in Goron City that night, but the bed was too hard. Link had no trouble falling asleep, and Zelda was tossing and turning. Avalon was resting on Link's chest.

The girl was trying to think on who the final sage could be, since she couldn't get to sleep. If it wasn't Zelda, then who could it be? She only knew of a few other people in Hyrule, but she doubted it was any of them.

With a shake of her head, Christy decided she needed some fresh air. Maybe it would help her think. She walked to the entrance of the city, passing by some Gorons who were still awake.

When Christy exited the city, the first thing she did was look toward the sky. She smiled when she saw the night sky and the stars. She couldn't see the moon at her angle. After Darunia had given her his power, the girl removed the darkness from the sky. It was the least she could do for them, since she failed at defeating Volvagia herself.

"Christy? What are you doing up so late?"

Christy gasped when she heard the voice and turned to her right. She grinned, however, when she saw the speaker. "Claude, you startled me."

The soldier moved toward her. Christy's eyes narrowed when she saw the soldier's expression. Claude chuckled a little. "You know, Christy, you made my job easier."

The girl did not respond as she lifted her right hand to her head so she could grab the Flower Wand. She left the Book of Elisu back in Goron City, so she would have to use the flower. "What do you mean?" she demanded. "Didn't you save me from Volvagia?"

"Of course," the soldier responded, taking a step toward the girl. "It's Lord Ganondorf's orders. You see, Sorceress, Lord Ganondorf wants to see you. Alive that is."

Before Christy could respond, she was tackled from behind. With a startled cry, the girl fell to the ground, the Flower Wand slipping from her grasp. Someone had the girl pinned to the ground. Though she tried, Christy could not brake free. She could feel someone grab her hands and tie them behind her back.

Claude walked over to the Flower Wand and bent down to pick it up. At the same time, Christy was forced to her feet as she was now being held by two Moblins. The soldier turned to look at the girl who was glaring at him.

"Now, now, you should be grateful, Sorceress," Claude said with a laugh. "I could just kill you right now, but I won't go against the orders of my lord."

Christy struggled against the grip of the Moblins, but it was no use. The Moblins were strong. And, even if she did brake free, it would be impossible to fight back with her hands tied behind her back.

Claude said nothing more as he turned and walked down the mountain trail. The Moblins dragged Christy with them, following the soldier. The girl was angry for two reasons. The first reason was because of Claude. She hated the fact that he tricked her. It reminded her of those thieves she met long ago, but Claude was more successful at capturing her.

She was also mad at herself. When she was closer to Goron City, she could have called for help. Yet, for some reason, she didn't. And she didn't understand the reason why.

**AN: The next chapter will have part of my latest oneshot in it. It's called The Hope of Hyrule Caught and Celedeen Tachibana inspired it from her own oneshot, And Here We Are. However, the quotes in that scene will be slightly different, and the point of view will be different also, since the oneshot was in first person.**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Legend of Zelda series.

**AN: I give my thanks to ZombieDragon who helped me figure out a few things. For this to work, Sheik and Zelda are two different people.**

**Part of this chapter may seem similar to my last oneshot, The Hope of Hyrule Caught. However, it's not the completely the same. **

Sheik headed toward the shrine in Kakariko Village. As he did, he glanced up at the sky, looking at the stars and the moon. He had returned to the village some time ago, discovering that the darkness that Ganon had placed had been removed. He was told that a young girl did it. Her name was Christy. Pretty much everyone called her the Elisu Sorceress, except for himself and Impa.

The young man couldn't help wondering why he was being summoned by Impa. As far as he knew, everything was going to be fine. He had trusted Impa and her visions ever since he was little. So he believed her when she said that Christy was the one they were waiting for. That she would fight alongside Link and Zelda and defeat Ganon.

When Sheik reached the shrine, he discovered that Impa was waiting for him outside the front door. Usually, she would talk to people inside the shrine, believing that Ganon couldn't hear them from in there. The young man was puzzled, but decided not to question it. He knew she had her reasons.

"You sent for me, Lady Impa?"

Impa nodded gravely. "Yes, Sheik, I have." The woman took one step closer to the young man. "I just had another vision. Christy has just been captured at Death Mountain, and she is being taken to the castle as we speak."

Sheik's red eyes narrowed a bit. "Why would Ganon capture Christy? I mean, wouldn't he just kill her?"

Impa shook her head. "I cannot reveal the reason why. Just know this; the power of two will set her free."

"You mean Link and Zelda?"

"No, Sheik, I mean something else. But, I can't explain it."

The young man's mouth became a thin line as he lowered his head in thought. If Impa didn't mean Link and Zelda, then who else could she mean? As he thought about it, he realized that Impa didn't say 'someone else'. She said 'something else.' So, it wasn't necessarily a specific person.

The sheikah glanced at the back of his right hand. He couldn't really see anything, as his hands were covered, but he knew what was there. He wondered if what he had found was part of the 'power of two' that would help Christy. He hoped so, because he couldn't think of anything else.

Sheik looked up and nodded his head. "If that is all, Lady Impa, I'll head to the castle now."

"What a moment, Sheik."

Sheik gave the oracle a confused look. "What is it, Lady Impa?"

"This is a message for Christy, when you see her." Impa smiled a little as she spoke. "Be sure to tell her that the last sage has been close to her the whole time."

The sheikah bowed. "I understand, Lady Impa. I'll be on my way, then."

* * *

Link walked around Goron City. It was easy to see that he was worried, but none of the gorons could answer his questions. He had been asking them about Christy, when he didn't see her that morning in their room. But, no one had seen her since the day before. 

With a sigh, the hylian turned to another goron and walked over to him. "Did you see Christy?"

"You mean the human girl?" the goron questioned.

Link smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's her."

"I saw her last night. She walked out of the city, but I didn't see her return," the goron told him.

"Thank you," Link said as a frown formed on his face. Why would Christy leave Goron City? Wouldn't she come back?

The hylian's eyes widened. Didn't Christy say that someone helped her defeat Volvagia? She didn't say who he was, but said that he was kind. What if that was one of Ganon's soldiers? What if only pretended to be nice and captured her?

It was a possibility. He remembered that the moblins ambushed them, and they were nearly hit with a boulder before they arrived. He headed back to the room where he left Zelda and Avalon.

"Did you find out anything?" Avalon questioned when he entered the room.

Link sighed unhappily as he told his friends what he had just heard.

* * *

Christy didn't know how long it had been, and she didn't care. It had been at least a few days since her capture, and they were walking through the deserted Castle Town. She was angry and scared. She was still mad at Claude for betraying her. But, with each step she was forced to take, she could feel fear enter her heart. She couldn't help wondering why Ganon wanted to see her. What was he going to do? 

Elisu's words rang in her head. That if she was ever caught, or killed, then all hope to save Hyrule would vanish. When this happened before, the last soldier let her go. But, Claude was not going to do that. He was more loyal to Ganon than the last one was.

Claude laughed as he glanced over his shoulder and looked into Christy's eyes. "We'll be reaching the castle shortly," he informed her.

Christy looked away from the soldier. She refused to answer him. She didn't want him to know how scared she was.

It didn't take them long to get through the town. As they continued to move forward, Christy turned her head. Each step was bringing her closer to the castle that was in front of her. The same stone castle that she was imprisoned in once before.

She remembered that it was dark inside and torches lined the walls. An evil ruler lurked inside of the castle. A part of her didn't want to go in there. She didn't want to face Ganon alone.

However, she decided that she wouldn't run from Ganon either. She would stand her ground and fight him. She didn't have a weapon, but she figured maybe she could get her Flower Wand back. She would fight to save Hyrule. She didn't feel like much of a hero right now, but she would not let her fear slow her down.

Just as they entered the castle, Claude turned to the two moblins holding Christy. "I'll take her to Lord Ganondorf," he told them.

The moblins didn't say a word. They both shoved the girl toward Claude. The girl stumbled and fell to her knees on the stone ground. The soldier grabbed her left arm and roughly pulled her to her feet.

Claude dragged the girl forward, as he walked to the throne room. They didn't speak the entire time, walking through the dark corridors. Christy could hear several murmurs and snickers as they went.

She glanced at the people she passed. Most were soldiers, who stared unhappily as Claude forced her forward. Other guards smirked at her as she walked by. There were a few moblins and they were the ones that were snickering at her.

Two soldiers stood in front of the doors which lead to the throne room. Both of them smirked as they opened them. Claude walked into the room, forcing Christy before him.

The throne room was just as dark as the rest of the castle. The flames from the torches provided enough light to see. With each step, Christy was getting closer to Ganon, who was waiting for her.

Claude stopped walking a couple feet from the throne, forcing Christy to stop as well. The girl was surprised as the rope became loose around her wrists. Claude was untying her hands. When he was done, he pushed the girl, hard, closer to Ganon.

Christy turned around to give the soldier one final glare. He only laughed in return. He said nothing as he turned around and started to leave.

Ganon laughed at the girl, causing her to look in his direction. "It's been a while, Sorceress."

Christy didn't know what to say. So, she didn't speak. She tried to hold a look of determination. However, she could feel her legs shaking.

"So, Sorceress, have you changed your mind?" Ganon asked her. "Will you join me?"

Christy shook her head. "No. I would rather die," she told the evil lord. She said those words before, back when he asked her the last time they met. She was telling the truth then, despite her fear. It was the same now.

A smirk crossed the man's face as he walked toward the girl slowly. Christy didn't like the way he was looking at her, but she didn't back away from him. "It doesn't matter. I've already made my decision. You never had a choice."

Christy's brown eyes widened in terror when she heard that. "What?!" she shrieked as she took one step backward.

The girl watched as a golden glow came from Ganondorf's right hand as he chanted. He held out his hand, aiming at her forehead. A blast of purple electricity came from his palm. Christy didn't have time to dodge the spell.

Christy screamed in pain and fell to her hands and knees. Her head felt terrible and the pain flowed throughout her body. This was not the way she had planned to die. She had been hoping to fight. But, like he told her, he had already made his decision. It didn't matter to him what she wanted to do.

The Sorceress wanted to look up at Ganon, but she was in too much pain. She couldn't even say a word to him. There was nothing she could do.

The Triforce of Courage resonated in Christy's right hand. It's glow came through the pink glove. Ganon's laugh was harsh when the golden glow appeared. Christy didn't know if he knew she had the Triforce piece before, but he did now.

The pain slowly faded away, along with the golden glow from her hand. Christy's head still hurt, but not as much. A look of surprise filled her face as she slowly rose to her feet. For a moment there, she thought that Ganon was going to kill her.

Christy backed up a little, causing Ganon to chuckle. "Don't move, Sorceress."

The girl was startled when her body stopped moving. She was frozen in mid-step. Her body refused to move. A look of horror filled Christy's face.

"You see, Sorceress? You had no choice. Now, you are mine." The King of Evil came closer to the girl, knowing that she couldn't move unless he ordered it.

* * *

Link walked beside Zelda on Hyrule Field, Link carrying Christy's bag over one shoulder. They would be on their horses, but the creatures were not where they left them. Something might have scared them, like before. They didn't know. The two hylians had been walking for the past couple of days because of it. Link was convinced that Christy was captured and had insisted that they return to the castle. 

Link wasn't the only one that was worried about the girl. Zelda and Avalon were concerned as well. Zelda wanted to believe that Christy was alive. But, she was afraid that Ganon would want to kill her personally. And Avalon remembered the feeling she felt from Ganon the last time she saw him. She didn't want Christy to face that dark man alone.

"I wondered if I would see you two on the way," murmured a familiar voice behind the three. Zelda gasped and spun around, but she sighed with relief when she saw the young man behind her.

"Sheik! What are you doing here?"

At the mention of his friend's name, Link turned around. Link and Zelda had known the sheikah ever since they were kids. He first befriended Zelda. He snuck into the castle often back then. And, it was because of Sheik that Link got past the guards back in the past. They still remained firm friends, as he lived in Kakariko Village. Only, they didn't see him when they left with Christy, because Impa sent him out somewhere.

"I'm going to the castle," Sheik told the Princess. "Lady Impa knew about Christy's capture and she told me about it. I'm supposed to go there."

"Who is this guy?" Avalon suddenly demanded, her voice filled with distrust.

Link shook his head. "That's a good friend of ours, Avalon. His name is Sheik." He took one step toward the sheikah. ""It's good to see you, Sheik. Now that you are here, I'm sure we will rescue Christy!"

The sheikah gave a small nod. "I'm sure of that, too. But, before we continue on our way, I have something to give to Princess Zelda." Sheik looked toward the Princess. "When Lady Impa sent me out, she told me I would find something. She also told me that I had to give it to you when I saw you again."

Before anyone could say a word, Sheik reached out and gently grabbed Zelda's right hand. The sheikah closed his crimson eyes. The eyes of the hylians widened in surprise when they saw the golden glow coming from Sheik's right hand. There was only one thing that they knew that would shine in a golden light. The Triforce. Sheik was giving Zelda the Triforce of Wisdom.

**AN: I had to make a few decisions as I wrote this chapter. About the Triforce of Wisdom and the final sage. That's all in order now.**

**Originally, I wasn't going to add Sheik, but then I thought, "why not"? He wasn't in Kakariko Village in the beginning of the story. Impa sent him out, and that's when he got the Triforce of Wisdom.  
**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Legend of Zelda series.

**AN: I ended up sticking two parts together in this chapter. I didn't feel like separating them, like I was going to do originally. I admit that I used the script for Ocarina of Time to help me with this scene. I changed some things, of course, but I do not own the script. If any, only one sentence is 100 percent accurate, even if it is a different person saying the line.  
**

Link, Zelda and Sheik stood a couple of feet from the castle. Avalon was flying nearby. Link had insisted they could go through the front door, like when they came before. Zelda didn't think that was wise and tried to tell him that it would be better to use the secret passageway that was connected to the Castle Town Inn. But, the hylian couldn't be persuaded.

"The final battle approaches," said a familiar woman's voice.

Sheik's eyes narrowed a bit, as he never heard the voice before. Link, Zelda and Avalon were a little startled. They didn't really expect to see the woman again. The group of four turned to face the woman. She was the same woman that arrived at the Gerudo Fortress.

"What do you mean 'the final battle approaches', Janis?" Zelda asked the woman. Confusion could clearly be seen in her blue eyes. "I don't think..."

Janis held up her right hand. "Yes, the final battle draws near. Before you fight the evil lord, however, you will be forced to fight someone you care about."

"What are you talking about?" Avalon demanded, slightly annoyed.

"Christy." Janis lowered her head sadly. "Before you left the Gerudo Fortress, I tried to warn her. That she shouldn't let her guard down. But, my warning didn't help." The woman glanced up to look at the group. "She was taken captive and brought to the man you call Ganon. He cast a spell on her, and now he can control her."

Link's eyes widened in alarm. He would have to fight Christy? He almost didn't know if could do that. If what Janis was saying was true, then Christy was still their friend. And, he had heard Impa's vision several times. That three figures would defeat Ganon. He was one of these people. The other two were Zelda and Christy. If he had to defeat Christy, and she died, then Ganon could never be defeated.

Sheik smiled a little as he looked toward his friends. "Lady Impa said, 'the power of two will set her free.'"

Janis nodded slowly. "I wouldn't be surprised if you can save her," she said with a tiny smile. She didn't explain her reasons. After all, Elisu told her to only tell Christy about that. She was not allowed to tell the girl's friends.

"You can count on us," Sheik told the woman, turning his head to look at her.

"I'm sure I can," Janis agreed, her smile spreading on her face. "Before you go, I think you should know, there is a certain spell that is marked with a pink ribbon. It's the only one I had at the time. That should be the first spell that Christy casts when she gets the book back."

Link shook his head and forced a look of confidence on his face. He would do whatever it took to help Christy. At least, he hoped that he could do it. "Thank you, Janis." He turned around to look at the castle. "Come on," he called to the others as he started to walk toward it.

Zelda sighed and she shook her head. She smiled as she followed after the young man. Sheik stood there for a moment before he went to catch up with the two. Avalon, not wanting to be left behind, flew after them.

Janis sighed when the four entered the castle. She didn't say a word, but she already knew what the outcome would be. She had known for quite some time.

* * *

Christy stood in a stone room. She looked at one of the torches on the wall to her right and she sighed sadly. She knew that her friends would be coming to the castle. The moment they arrived, she was going to be forced to fight them. 

She was very scared. She didn't really want to hurt her friends. But, she knew she had no choice. She would not have control of her body. She knew, that if she couldn't escape somehow, then someone would die. She assumed that it would either be Link or Zelda.

The sound of footsteps caught the girl's attention. She turned toward the sound. They were coming in her direction, on the other side of the room. There were two exits to this room. One of them was in front of her. The other, she was guarding. It lead to the throne room, where Ganon was waiting.

Sorrow filled her eyes when she saw the source of the footsteps. She recognized the four people that came into room. She was a bit surprised to see a certain sheikah with the two hylians, though. The sheikah had blonde hair, that could barely be seen since most of his body was covered. His eyes were the color of crimson. She recognized him as Sheik.

Christy became nervous. She was sure that her friends didn't know that she was under Ganon's control, so she was afraid of how they would react. Would they see her as a traitor to Hyrule? Someone who was waiting for the right moment to stab them in the back? Or, would they know that something was wrong?

"Christy?" Link lowered the Master Sword, giving the girl a look of concern. "Are you okay?"

Christy didn't have time to answer the young man. A familiar voice spoke in the chamber. "It's time, Sorceress. You will fight them."

Zelda's eyes widened when she saw Christy lift her hand to her head. Christy grabbed the Flower Wand and removed it from her hair. "Christy?"

The girl glanced at the Princess ruefully. "I'm... sorry. But, I... I can't..." Before she could finish her sentence, she pointed the Flower Wand in Zelda's direction and chanted. "Flora nilori danoka!"

A blast of blue energy came from the Flower Wand. Zelda managed to dodge out of the way, and the energy hit the stone wall behind her. The Princess gazed at Christy, wondering how they were supposed to help her.

Link eyed Christy, unsure of what to do. He just couldn't bring himself to do anything. If Janis hadn't said anything earlier, he would have believed that Christy was a traitor. He would have been attacking the girl by now. But, he knew that Christy was only fighting them because Ganon had control of the girl. He couldn't bring himself to raise his blade against the girl. Instead, he was trying to dodge all of Christy's attacks while checking on Zelda every now and then.

Sheik noticed that Christy wasn't even looking at him. She was only attacking Link and Zelda. She was leaving him alone. While this confused the sheikah, he could see an advantage in this. If he could get close enough to Christy, he could grab the girl. With that thought in mind, he paid careful attention to the girl's movements.

After a few minutes, Sheik nodded slowly, and took one step toward the girl. Avalon took notice to the sheikah's movement and was about to ask what he was doing. Before the fairy could say a word, Sheik rushed toward Christy.

A startled gasp escaped Christy's lips when she felt someone grabbing her from behind. She figured she knew who grabbed her, remembering that Sheik came in with her friends. She struggled against the sheikah's grip, but he refused to let go.

Sheik looked toward Zelda and gave the Princess a nod. Zelda gave the sheikah a look of confusion, but she nodded back. She walked toward Christy and Sheik.

Christy gasped when she felt the Triforce of Courage resonating in her hand. As Zelda got closer to her, the feeling grew stronger. A golden glow came from her hand. A similar glow could be seen coming out of the Princess' right hand, through her silk gloves.

Zelda stopped in front of her friends and gently grabbed Christy's right hand. The warmth of the golden light filled the girl. They stayed this way for a little while. Then Zelda backed away from Christy and Sheik, as the sheikah let the girl go.

Christy waited for a moment. She was expecting to lose control of her body and to attack Link and Zelda again. But, she was happy to discover that she did not raise the Flower Wand against her friends. Instead, she found she could place the flower back in her hair.

"The power of two was the pieces of the Triforce, Courage and Wisdom," Sheik explained as the golden glow faded away. "I had received the Triforce of Wisdom when Lady Impa sent me out before. And, I learned from Zelda that Christy received the Triforce of Courage. I figured if Zelda could get close enough to Christy, then she would become free of the spell."

Christy looked toward the sheikah, a big smile spreading on her face. "I'm glad that you were right."

Sheik smiled back, even though the girl couldn't see it. "I'm honored to meet you, Christy. I am Sheik." Before Christy could even say a word, the sheikah continued. "Lady Impa wanted me to deliver a message to you. About the last sage." Sheik could see interest in the girl's eyes. "She wants me to tell you that the final sage has been close to you the whole time."

A look of confusion filled Christy's eyes. "Always close to me?" she repeated.

Link took a step toward Christy. "Janis wanted you to know something, too." the hylian added, as he handed the girl's bag back to her. "She said that you should cast the spell that was marked with the pink ribbon when you got the book back."

Christy was still puzzled, but she nodded at Link. She took the bag from Link's hand and bent down to the ground. She opened up the bag and took the Book of Elisu out of it. She glanced at the ribbons sticking out the pages, noticing something. Now that Link mentioned it, there was only one pink ribbon. Like there was only one yellow ribbon.

The Elisu Sorceress opened to the book to the page that was marked with the ribbon. She stared at the page for a moment. She only saw three words on the page. There was no picture. With a shrug, she chanted as loudly as she could. "Manaka siloni rakolasa!"

Christy was startled to feel energy spreading throughout her body. It gave her a familiar peaceful feeling. A feeling she usually got when one of the sages put power into the book. Her eyes widened as a thought came to mind. Could this be what Sheik meant?

Carefully, she closed the book, glancing at the cover for a moment. Then the girl closed her eyes. She concentrated the energy she felt into the book. She couldn't see it with her eyes closed, but the girl was surrounded in colored light. It was a lighter red, almost pink. After a moment, Christy opened up her eyes as the light faded away.

The Sorceress looked at the cover. A smile spread across her face. Above the red flame, which had been added when Darunia had given her his strength, was a symbol that was nearly pink. It was in the shape of diamond, like the diamond on her dress.

"I see." Christy closed her bag and slipped it on her back. She rose to her feet and looked toward her friends. "I was a sage all along."

Sheik nodded at Christy's comment. "The seven sages consist of Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow, Spirit, Light and Magic. You, Christy, are considered the Sage of Magic."

Christy didn't know how to answer Sheik. She didn't understand how she could be the Sage of Magic when she didn't have any natural magic. But, of course, she didn't understand what happened when she used the spell to awaken her powers as a sage.

"It's time," Sheik suddenly told the group. "You are now completely prepared and you are ready to defeat Ganon. I will stay here, and prevent anyone from passing through."

Christy didn't say a word as she tucked the Book of Elisu under her left arm. It was time to battle Ganon. She didn't know what would happen during the fight, but she knew that she was going to fight her hardest. Christy took the lead, knowing where to find the King of Evil.

* * *

The team of four entered the throne room. Christy was now holding the Book of Elisu in between her hands. Link was armed with the Master Sword and a shield. Zelda had her bow in one hand, and one arrow in the other. Avalon was following after the three, even though, chances were, she wouldn't be of much help now. 

Standing in front of the throne was Ganon. He didn't seem too concerned that his spell was no longer on Christy. The man that was clad in black armor held out his right hand. A sword appeared in the evil lord's hand as he took a couple of steps toward them.

This time, Christy was not surprised when the Triforce of Courage began to glow and show through her pink glove. She could feel the power vibrate through her hand. And it wasn't happening to just her. The same thing was happening to Zelda and Ganondorf.

"The Triforce parts are resonating," Christy murmured, taking one step forward. "Will they combine into one again? All of the Triforce pieces are gathered into one place." The girl didn't know why she had said that. She never really played to the end of Ocarina of Time before, but she had gotten close. She did see this scene when she watched one of her friends play the game, however.

Ganondorf smirked at the group before him. "Who would have thought that you would have found the parts that I could not obtain seven years ago? I will take those pieces from you when I have destroyed you!"

Link's eyes narrowed. "There is no way I will let you harm Zelda and Christy," he growled, seething with anger. "It's time to end this Ganon!"

Link rushed forward, and swung his blade in a horizontal slash. Ganon only smirked as he blocked the hylian's attack. Zelda strung her bow and shot her arrow, but it missed hitting Ganon in the shoulder. The arrow itself was now stuck in one of the red curtains behind the throne.

Christy opened the Book of Elisu to a random page, chanting the first spell she saw. "Beanta jikento umatenka!" She aimed her right hand at Ganon, hoping that she wouldn't accidently hit Link. A beam of light shot out of her hand. Luckily, the spell hit Ganon, instead of hitting her friend. Ganon grunted as the spell hit him, but continued to attack the hylian.

Avalon watched the battle from the ceiling. Link stayed as close to Ganon as he could, swinging his sword in any attempt to hit the evil lord. Zelda was trying to hit Ganon with arrows, but only a few of them connected. The arrows didn't seem to slow Ganon down. Christy kept as much distance as she could, casting any spell she found in the Book of Elisu.

Link was suddenly hit in the side. Link cried out in pain, but tried to keep fighting. But, his wound was blazing. Ganon laughed and swung his blade again. Instead of using his sword to block the blow, Link jumped out of the way.

A look of worry filled Christy's face. She ran toward Link's side, flipping some more pages as she did so. She thought she found a spell that could heal wounds when she was at Lon Lon Ranch last time.

"Christy! Look out!" Avalon shouted from above.

Christy looked to her right just in time to see Ganon charging toward her. With a gasp of alarm, Christy dodged the man's attack by jumping to the side. Ganon had turned his attention to Christy. An evil glint could be seen in Ganon's yellow eyes, even in this light.

The Elisu Sorceress found herself on the defensive, now. She was dodging the attacks that Ganon sent her way, while trying to look through the Book of Elisu. She couldn't seem to find a spell that she could cast quickly enough, though.

Ganon grunted again when he was suddenly hit from behind. With a growl, Ganon turned around to discover Link. The hylian held a look of determination on his face, holding the Master Sword steady in his grip.

When Ganon was distracted, Christy glanced down at the Book of Elisu again. The spell she saw made her smile a little. The picture on the top right corner of the page showed a weapon covered in energy. Somehow, she knew she needed to be at full strength to use this spell. And, she was now. She saw that Zelda was stringing another arrow, and she chanted as loudly as she could. "Lihana vikansa miatika!"

The moment the arrow was shot from Zelda's bow, the arrow was surrounded in a yellow light. The arrow hit Ganon in the arm. The light from the arrow filled the King of Evil, putting pain all over his body. Link saw a chance and attacked Ganon with the Master Sword. Ganon roared in pain and staggered backward.

Christy could tell that they had weakened him. She glanced down at the book again. She soon found that she flipped to the page that was marked with the yellow ribbon. There were only three words on the page and had no picture to guide her. But, Elisu told her that she would have to use this spell sometime. He said it was important. She didn't know when they would have another chance. She cleared her throat and chanted the spell. "Seaka paloki itakusha!"

A bright light filled the throne room. The sudden light hurt her eyes. Christy shielded her brown eyes from the bright light. Link and Zelda did the same. Christy didn't understand. What spell did she just cast? She could clearly hear Ganon's voice piercing through the bright light.

"Curse you all! I will break free from this seal someday! And, when I do, I will destroy your descendants!" Ganon then said something else, but it was too soft for anyone to hear.

**AN: The next chapter is the final one. I'm submitting that chapter at the same time as this one.**


	31. Chapter 31

Discalimer: I do not own anything in the Legend of Zelda series.

**AN: At long last, I finally get around to finishing this story! I had so much fun writing this. I want to take this time to thank the people who helped me out with this story, Celedeen Tachibana, Bamber of Daggerspine and ZombieDragon. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, because your words have been very encouraging.**

The bright light faded around the group. As the group lowered their hands, they discovered that Ganon was no longer there. He had been sealed somewhere, thanks to Christy's magic. But, she had no idea where she had sealed him.

A big grin spread across Link's face. "We did it! We defeated Ganon!"

Zelda couldn't help smiling as well. "Yes. We did."

Christy didn't say a word as she flipped to page four of the Book of Elisu. It was time to finish what she started. She figured, all she would have to do is chant this spell one more time to keep her promise. "Solari koda lioni!"

The darkness began to fade bit by bit as light began to enter the castle's throne room. It flooded through the corridors. With this new light, the light from the torches were no longer necessary. Christy put a finger to her cheek, wondering if she really finished the job. Was the last spell powerful enough to get rid of the darkness from the places she missed or never visited, like the Lon Lon Ranch?

"_Well done, Christy,"_ said a familiar voice in the girl's head. _"You and your friends have finally done it. You've defeated Ganon, and returned light to Hyrule's skies."_

Christy smiled. The voice belonged Farore, the Goddess of Courage. She recognized the voice from the last time she heard her at the Sacred Forest Meadow.

Her eyes suddenly widened when she heard something else being forced in her head. It sounded like a spell, but it was longer than any spell she had cast before. Except that time when she came to Hyrule. Elisu had told her that when she needed to go home, she would probably know the spell. She wondered if the Goddesses knew all along, and planned on telling her the spell once she succeeded.

The girl had always wanted to go home when this journey was over. But, she figured that she was going back home for a reason. Janis said something that indicated that she would have another journey.

It was then that Christy realized that Janis knew from the beginning that they would succeed this time. Now she was beginning to worry about what Ganon said as he was being sealed away. That he would destroy their descendants when he escaped. She knew this was not a good thing. Her descendant would probably carry the Triforce of Courage.

Link looked at Christy, giving the human girl a look of concern. "Christy?"

Christy managed to smile a little as she looked to her friends. "Everyone, I'm sorry. But, I got to leave."

"Leave?" Avalon questioned confused. "Where are you going?"

"Back home. To my world," Christy answered.

"Why?!" Link demanded, taking a couple of steps toward the girl. He wasn't angry, but he was startled.

Zelda shook her head. "I'm not surprised," she said. "Our journey is over now. So, she needs to go home again."

Christy smiled sadly at her friends. "I'm really going to miss you all. I will never forget you." She knew that she meant those words. She would never forget them. Until she traveled to Hyrule again. She would lose her memories then.

Zelda glanced at Avalon, hearing a sniffling sound from the purple fairy. "Avalon? Are you crying?"

"No, I'm not crying," Avalon denied, making a motion like she was shaking her head. "I just have something in my eye!"

Christy gave her friends another smile. "Good-bye everyone. Thank you for everything." Then she closed her eyes and chanted the spell that was inside her mind. "Luka mita valon ka! Mela tala oki!"

Another bright flash of light filled the room. This forced the others to shield their eyes again. Because of this, no one noticed the brief golden glow that appeared within the light. It headed toward Link, and gently touched the hylian's left hand.

* * *

Christy opened up her eyes. She was surprised to discover that she was on the carpeted floor of her room. She was back home again! She looked down at the red dress she was still wearing and smiled. She knew that it wasn't a dream.

The Book of Elisu was on the floor to her left. She sat up and picked up the book. She could still feel the Flower Wand in her hair, but it was slightly crooked. She was still wearing her bag, which contained other supplies along with the lyre that Elisu had given her. She hadn't used it since she last played it at the Gerudo Fortress.

Christy rose to her feet. Though she had been sad to leave the others, she was glad that she was home again. She was sure her mother, and the rest of her family, would be very relieved to see her. And, she couldn't wait to see her other friends again.

Christy walked to the door and paused for a moment. Now that she was home, she wanted to take the gloves off at least. She would worry about the rest of her clothes later. She knelt down to the floor and set the Book of Elisu on the carpet. She pulled off the gloves, smiling as she did so.

A look of confusion suddenly crossed Christy's face when she discovered the mark on the back of her hand. It looked pretty much the same except for one difference. The bottom right triangle was half brown. The other half of it was white.

She realized that she didn't take the whole Triforce of Courage with her. She only ended up taking half of it. But, where did the other half go?

It will take a while for her question to be answered. If she would even remember it by then. According to Janis, Christy would lose her memories someday, but she didn't understand how. Someday, the girl would return to Hyrule.

The girl had no idea what fate had in store for her.

**AN: That is the end of this story. Now, I can concentrate on the sequel. I already put the first chapter of the sequel up. It's called The Chosen Heroes of Twilight. At the moment, I'm trying to figure out how to start the second chapter. **

**I'm glad I finally got this done. It took a long time. I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you like the sequel too. I hope to continue it soon.**


End file.
